The Last Hirameki
by leafygirl
Summary: Kakashi owes his allegiance to Konoha, but when blood ties call him away to another country, he struggles to leave the things he never knew he wanted in the first place. kakasaku
1. The Death of Communication

So, here I am posting a story. Its been a very long time since I have done anything fandom related. I spent a good 10 years reading this manga and I will sincerely miss it. I understand fandom is varied in how they feel about the series now but I did love it to the end and was glad I got into it on the ground floor - so to speak. I have been feeling nostalgic lately and felt that this story should be shared because I think it is some of my best writing to date, and I did like the plot. It began when lovely girl generously donated to help japan after the tsunami and asked me to write a kakasaku for her. I have 14 full chapters on my hard drive that I am cleaning up and will post slowly over the next couple of weeks. There will have to be 4 or so chapters written to finish it and will likely take some time. I wanted to do something to commemorate the end of the series and say a proper goodbye in my own way as fanfiction and the fandom have brought immense joy to my life over the years. This was posted at my LJ for a while so likely most if not all have read it anyway.

If you are one of my old LJ/fandom friends and popped in here to see why the hell you got a random alert, please know that I miss you and thank you for all the fun we had together. This story is also in your honour as well.

That being said, the ending of the manga has pretty much crapped out any possible canon this story could have so please keep that in mind when you read that some alive characters are dead and vice versa here.

Possibly for the last time... I do not own Naruto nor do I profit by writing this story. If you don't like Kakasaku, please don't read.

The Last Hirameki 

Chapter 1 – The Death of Communication

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving," Kakashi said evenly.<p>

He stood in front of the gray stone façade of the Headquarters and with two simple words, effectively silenced his entire team. Sakura searched his face for more than just a bleak emotionless announcement of his abandonment of them, but he maintained the colourless mask he was so good at wearing, even amid her scrutiny. Why he'd picked the second they got back from a gruelling five day mission to rip their guts out was beyond comprehension, because her fatigue made her that much more emotional. He damn well knew that about her.

"'Kay" Naruto shrugged, obviously not getting the implication. Sakura felt sorry for him. He'd feel even worse once Kakashi's intention became apparent.

"To where?" Sai asked the next question lining up in Sakura's mind.

"Another place. Not around here." Kakashi's eyes drifted off to the great stone wall beyond them and Sakura's brow creased. She hated his vagueness sometimes. He knew that about her too and yet he was being so aloof she wanted to hammer some emotion into him with her fist.

"Hm," Sai acknowledged, then tipped his head. "Be careful on your journey then."

Another stock phrase. Sai was becoming quite the excellent self-aware robot. All his protocols and "if-then" commands were working seamlessly. Sakura wished he meant half the things he retorted but it wasn't worth the anguish to explain it all for the hundredth time. Her mind was jumping through the ether at the moment anyway. It was taking everything not to cry or laugh hysterically. She supposed this was what a building felt like as the supports under the floor gave way achingly slowly.

"Oh…wait," Naruto breathed out, his fingers absently tugging on the hair on the back of his head. His blue eyes narrowed. The lightbulb was finally brightening.

"When?" Sakura asked more quietly than she'd meant to. She hated her voice when it sounded weak. Kakashi couldn't look at her properly. He might have glanced at her just then but camouflaged it with a quick blink.

"Tomorrow morning," he responded dully, speaking to the tree down the pathway nearby. "Our team is officially disbanded. The Hokage will find you new placements. I've recommended that you stay together."

"How long?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered, and this time he did look at Sakura. "A long time."

She felt his gaze go right through her. It felt like a message for her - an ending of sorts. What was a long time to Kakashi? Sakura sometimes thought it was a long time between morning exercise and a shower. She desperately needed more explication than the sliver of information he was giving.

"All right. Dismissed."

Sai immediately turned and dexterously darting off to wherever he would normally go. Dismissed meant dismissed to him; there was no reason to linger when there was no emotion attached. For Naruto, it was the unknown that kept his body in the loose circle they made. He thrived on routine so to suddenly throw him into the abyss and tell him to land without a parachute was too hard. He backed up a couple of steps to leave, but hovered awkwardly.

But Sakura couldn't move. Her feet were frozen, grounded as if by roots. "Why do you have to leave?" she asked. Her eyes were hot with the coming tears, her throat dry. "Is it a mission? Did something happen? What is a long time?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll come by later to properly say goodbye," Kakashi replied quietly. And then just like that, in a lazy curl of diaphanous smoke, he was gone.

Sakura turned, the tears finally allowed and rushing out; she looked at Naruto who was rubbing his head and frowning.

"That bastard," he mumbled. His voice was as pitiful as hers.

* * *

><p>Did he <em>promise<em> he'd come and say a proper goodbye?

Sakura sprawled out on her bed and stared at the strips of light through her blinds as the sun retracted from the sky inch by inch. Two hours she'd lain like that. Before that, she cleaned her apartment, made pasta, listened to music and sewed the latest rip in her favourite tunic. Between all those busy things, she'd bite her nails and periodically glance out the window.

He never said he promised, and he was usually late; her hope petered out like the dusky light over the ceiling.

Obviously he wasn't going to bother.

Sakura skulked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the large oval mirror above the light green sink. A woman stared back at her – just eleven days had passed since she'd finally turned twenty. She'd let her hair grow long, and she only ever wore the odd bit of mascara anymore. Yet today she felt like that twelve year old again, standing at the red bridge and waiting for any sign of him.

Time was like a curse and her analytical brain always tracked everything by it. Three years since Sasuke died. Two years since Naruto finally snapped out of his depressed stupor and started loving life again (which was just after the longest year of her life). Eighteen months had also gone by since Kakashi received a main role in her days. They'd been consistently together in a team since she was placed on team 7 – even when Naruto was off training and before Sai. After Sasuke's death, sometimes Kakashi would come by just to see how she was doing once Naruto had found his footing after his year of mourning. Because Sakura was alleviated from her babysitting/cheerleading/confidant position with her blond teammate, she was suddenly alone.

And then Kakashi was there. He would take her for coffee, sit quietly at the memorial with her or slowly write his report so that she was never stuck there at headquarters writing hers alone. When he had to lead a mission, she was always his medic. And when he needed something sewn, something healed, or just a friendly chat he would seek her out as much as she would seek him.

Maybe he saw the same solitary loneliness in her that he experienced in his own life. Whatever caused him to direct attention more her way than any other way, she was extremely grateful.

How could he not come and say goodbye? How could he be okay with leaving her alone again?

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to see you go, Kakashi. We still have so many young minds and talented gennin for you to ignore," Tsunade drawled, sitting behind her desk comfortably. Kakashi could still smell the smoke and whiskey on her from whatever floor she'd rolled up from that morning – obviously forgoing a shower for expedience. Not a wise choice in his extra-sensory opinion.<p>

He stood opposite the cluttered desk, the crushed letter tightly wedged in his gloved hand, the other hand stuffed lazily in his pocket.

"I'm sure someone can ignore them in my place," Kakashi responded.

"I suppose," the Hokage said absently. "I want to order you to stay, but we made an agreement with the Hirameki back when your father couldn't keep himself in control. If we didn't harbour he and your mother, then we wouldn't have an issue now."

With a shift, Kakashi eased his clenched fist from around the letter and held it out in his palm. "You're welcome to read the letter. He's made it my choice."

She waved a dismissive hand through the air and shook her head. "So why go then if you have a choice?"

"You know I have to. He's all that's left. _I'm_ all that's left. Believe me, if there was any other option, I would take it."

Tsunade's face fell a little and Kakashi saw the young woman she wore slip to show her age a tiny bit around her tight mouth and softened eyes. She carried herself like an old woman sometimes – like now when she couldn't hide her unhappiness, even with a sharp, indifferent tongue. Hatake had been a mainstay in Konoha and he was the last, not to mention she was losing a old friend somewhat.

"I'll have a depressed medic to deal with, Kakashi. You're going to leave a mess in my hands." Tsunade's hand swept gingerly through her thinning blond hair, moving it from her red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm more sorry than you are about that. But I trust in time she'll be fine. Thank you for your exceptional guidance over the years, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said evenly, and then bowed just a little.

"Cheeky brat," she said softly. "Get out of my office…and take care of yourself."

Another bow, and then Kakashi turned and left before he had to pretend not to see her cry. Damn, he hated rough goodbyes.

When he stepped out from Hokage tower, Genma was already waiting for him. He wasn't smiling, but Kakashi supposed that suited the day.

* * *

><p>"Where is your boyfriend, Shizune?" Sakura asked, trying to maintain a patient tone, though her skin was tingling with nervous energy.<p>

Shizune pointed one finger toward the ceiling and finished what she was reading before lifting her head and gazing at her fellow medic. Her eyebrows jutted up in question.

"Genma. Do you know where he went?" Sakura stood on the other side of the table, arms akimbo, as her heart pounded out a swift beat. She'd looked everywhere for Kakashi – the pub, the headquarters, his apartment, Hokage tower and even the memorial…twice. Fear rode her like a second skin with the idea he might have packed up and left without really telling anyone – just strode out of their lives. That would be so Kakashi.

"He's having a drink with Kakashi. I'm pretty sure they're at the pub," Shizune answered easily, then tilted her gaze to the clock. "Wow, its midnight? I need to get home."

"I checked the pub," Sakura hissed desperately. "I checked everywhere. Did Kakashi leave already?"

"Hm," Shizune mumbled, looking sheepish. "I think they'll be at the other pub. You know… the bad one."

Sakura's nose wrinkled. "Really? Ugh. Why? That place is…"

Shizune shuddered. "Scungy."

"Well said."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Of course he would go to a run-down hole where the lowest of lives spent their last change on crappy beer in dirty glasses. How better to entertain himself while simultaneously hiding on his last night in Konoha before he goes off to his mystery place for a mysterious amount of time for mysterious reasons. The whole ordeal made her want to cry.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Sakura's eyes snapped back to Shizune. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired of looking for him."

"Genma?"

"No- no, of course not. Kakashi. He didn't come and…" Sakura took a deep breath.

Shizune's brow scrunched in empathy. "I'm sure they're still there. It's really not far. Don't miss him or you'll hate yourself tomorrow. I'm sure he'll hate himself too."

"I doubt that. If he had any semblance of responsibility when it came to me, he would have had the decency to at least leave a letter or something." Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Damn," she breathed out. "I should just go home."

"Well, take the long way then. Get some air."

The soft smile Shizune gave her was all too knowing. All the threats in the world didn't hold any water when it came to Kakashi. They both knew she would undoubtedly be going to the pub – the nasty one.

* * *

><p>The bar smelled like stale perfume and musty smoke-drenched wood. If Kakashi breathed in too deeply, the swirling sick disgusted feeling crept into his stomach from the cloying scent. He supposed the five cups of warm sake and the three Sapporo beers as chasers didn't help matters.<p>

But his whole intention was to "_drink it all away"_ so it was understood that nausea would accompany that level of intoxication. If the room wasn't spinning, it just wasn't enough.

"Ready for another?" Genma asked Kakashi after skilfully extracting his own head from the headlock Raido had previously claimed was inescapable. "I think its Kotetsu's round."

"Maybe in a little while," Kakashi said quietly, leaning heavily over the bar on his forearms.

"You gonna be okay?"

He lifted his head and sighed as he roughly rubbed his hands over his face. He didn't have an answer. Would anything be okay now? He had to give up his life and companions and travel for days to a place where he wasn't really wanted but was required to be by blood obligation. What could possibly be okay about that?

And with the knowledge of him leaving, he was stuck dwelling on the things he didn't want to have to miss – or certain people. During the days prior, after he received the letter, he'd had all sorts of revelations.

Genma spun around and watched the rabble they called their friends tussling more eagerly minute by minute in the nearly empty bar. He leaned back on the brass rail around the edge of the bartop as a second table toppled from the melee. The bartender's chin was dipping lower and lower with his darkening scowl, and his eyes darted expectantly to the burly bouncer (who wouldn't have a prayer against ninja anyway).

"Did you make all the rounds today? Say goodbye?"

"Mostly," Kakashi mumbled to the empty shot glass seemingly glued to his hand.

"How about that little medic? The pink haired kid that always follows you around."

Clumsily, Kakashi rubbed at his forehead with the back of his thumb, the glass still stuck in his fingers. "She just turned twenty. Not really a kid."

"Hm." Genma leaned closer. "Twenty's a nice number. I did notice that she's grown up quite a bit."

A long breath escaped the intoxicated copy-nin. "She has."

With monumental inner resolve, Kakashi managed to spin himself around on the barstool and carefully get to his feet. The room was uncooperatively jerking around, but he could deal with that. Slow steps, he told himself, and for the first six slides of his feet, it worked. However, the seventh step guaranteed a nice bruise on his left thigh from a table edge, and he didn't really need his little toe that much thanks to a chair leg.

"Hey, where are you going?" Izumo's muffled voice called out from underneath Raido's arm.

Kakashi could only wave in response. Any sort of quick spin back would have assured regurgitation and that was no way to say goodbye. This was more like him anyway.

It was a fool's mistake – going drinking in his current state. He wanted a place to hide away for a few hours, however, that dump was never a good idea. But what was the alternative? Simper and placate people drifting over to his place with a plethora of invasive questions? Kakashi never liked farewells. He'd made a point not to tell too many people that he was leaving and he had told no one aside from the Hokage that he was leaving for good. In time they would all forget him.

His own team's faces – Sakura's face – were so painful to look at. She gazed at him like he was her biggest betrayer. Maybe he was. If he couldn't be honest with himself, how could he be honest with her?

Leaving really was his choice, but truthfully there weren't any other options. If Kakashi was one thing, it was a rule follower.

When he finally reached the outer door of the bar, he swung it awkwardly, giving himself only enough room to slip out and expertly catch his foot. He staggered once and righted himself with a definitive lack of grace. In any other circumstance, he'd be ashamed to say he was a shinobi, but right now, his muddled mind felt he had a plausible excuse to be a mess.

It took a few seconds to figure out which direction his apartment was when he caught sight of a thin figure of a person with long pink hair sitting across the road on the curb. Her arms were wrapped around her long legs, which were pulled up to her chest. She was in her stock medic skirt and boots.

And she'd let her hair down. He liked it when she did that.

* * *

><p>Sakura's behind ached and the cold of the evening had chilled her legs nearly to the bone; thankfully she'd worn a long sleeve jounin shirt which became her saving grace. Two hours she waited for him to come out. Two hours of watching drunks careening out of the barroom doors and whistling at her or puking in the alley. Two hours of rubbing her legs and arms to keep them from seizing up. And finally he popped out, stumbling and talking to himself about grown up hair and clumsiness.<p>

It was enough to infuriate – that is, until he looked at her. It appeared as if he reached instant sobriety when their eyes met. Like a rod he straightened up, and then easily stuck his hands in his pockets just as if he was waiting for her to catch up on any given day.

Lacking surety suddenly, Sakura hoisted her cold bones from the curb and walked gingerly toward Kakashi.

When she reached his side, he slowly started walking. And Sakura, not knowing how to start the conversation he obviously didn't want to have with her, just fell into step beside him. Their pace was glacial though as Kakashi seemed like every little pebble and pot hole could take him down with such an unsure drag of his feet. Sakura could smell the beer and whiskey on him like pathetic cologne he'd overused.

For two blocks their uncomfortable silence carried on until they started crossing the park where they could already see the lights from his apartment through the sparse trees along the pathway.

"Wait," Sakura finally said, her hand reaching out to pinch his sleeve between her fingers. Kakashi obediently stopped when he felt the weak tug on his arm, but it was a full five seconds before he actually turned around to look at her.

"What is going on?" Sakura looked up at him, her brow scrunched in confusion, indicating she was more than a little bit hurt.

Kakashi's shoulders dropped. Words seem to escape him as he lifted a hand to his face and rubbed at his cheek hard. She'd seen him do that many times when he was thinking, but this time, he didn't speak at all.

"You said you were leaving but it sounded so final. Why do you have to give me a _proper_ goodbye? You said that this morning. Why? Why?" Sakura still hadn't let go of his sleeve, in fact she gripped tighter, pulling him toward her.

Kakashi stumbled minutely and closed his eyes. "I'm not coming back for a long time. It might be years."

"Years?" The shock reeled her and she felt the heat ring her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to."

But she did need to understand. Wasn't she the person who needed to understand the most? It wasn't like he was darting away on a mission. He'd said goodbye plenty of times when he was just going for a couple of weeks. But this time, he'd avoided it - this time being the most important goodbye, he'd skipped her as if she didn't matter.

Absently, Kakashi was shifting his balance from foot to foot to keep steady. His head would sway slightly when he tried to focus on things around them. It was breaking her heart. Because he was drunk, this moment was never going to be what she had wanted. He owed her a decent – sober – goodbye.

"Why are you drunk?" she whispered.

"Easier."

"You're so cruel, Kakashi." Sakura breathed out. She looked down at her feet and blinked the tears from her eyes. She could hear him shuffling a little.

Suddenly the stuffy odour of the bar intensified - the scent of a cigarette filled room and the cheap booze and the alcohol sweat assaulted her. His words were slurred and lazy. She didn't like it. This wasn't fitting for their last conversation.

More tightly than she ever expected, Kakashi's hands clamped onto her biceps and her eyes snapped up to look at him.

His mask was down.

"Ka—" She tried to say his name but the words got lost. The last thing she ever expected was to see his face. How many times had they speculated on what he looked like? How many times had she stared at him, desperately curious of his mysterious physiognomy. It was better than she imagined. Even in the dim light of the park lamps, she could easily confirm that he was handsome and young looking.

But before she could comment on her shock, his arms swung about her sides and he pulled her into a tight hug. Sure Kakashi had hugged her before – a quick, awkward, stiff-armed hug he would give any of them in dire cases, but this was different. The line of his warm body was crushed all the way down hers. His hot cheek lay against her cheek and in that provocative position, Sakura suddenly understood how close to his height she had grown. She laid her chin up on his shoulder and her fingers crawled around his back, lacing together.

Small sniffs escaped her and then a slight whimper.

He was truly scaring the hell out of her.

"Don't cry," Kakashi whispered, his lips moving slowly across her cheek, ghosting up to her temple and then back down. She felt his right hand slide up into her hair to run his fingers through the length of it, tugging softly. And then he breathed against her ear, "I _will_ miss you, Sakura. …I'll miss you most." The feel of his hot breath there gave her tingles.

Now she was properly crying. Now the world was blurred and the last thing she would see of him was a watery outline of the person she cared about more than almost anyone else.

Again he whispered, "Don't cry." His hand moved from her hair to between her shoulder blades as he spoke against a spot just along her jawline. Gently, his other hand pressed against the small of her back. Sakura could acutely feel every spot that his body touched hers. Her own feelings became jumbled between the fear of him running out of her life and the sudden anomalous desire he was eliciting with each finger stroke, each brush of his lips.

"Ka-kashi… What're—you—" she breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips swept delicately across her cheek to the corner of her mouth.

"Taking care of some regrets," he whispered against her lips, and then pressed his closed mouth tightly to hers.

Sakura made a small noise of shock. Kakashi's hand rose back to her hair, fisting in the long strands as he kissed her again – this time parting his lips just a little. With each touch, his desire seemed to grow – as did Sakura's.

She could smell the smoky pub on the mask pooled around his chin and his clothes; the rough taste of beer was on his tongue but it was easily overlooked as her body curiously responded to everything else happening.

Her knees were weak, her head swimming with questions that got muddled and twisted around each other. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a trapped thing. It felt so good that she let it continue for as long as he wanted, let him lead her, but just as they were finding a perfect rhythm, Kakashi slowed things down and broke the kiss.

Sakura was left stunned and breathing heavy, electric energy coursing through her fast running veins.

"That… I'm…"

Kakashi's hands began to slide away from her body, leaving cold spots in their wake. "You were always my favourite, you know." He ran a clumsy hand through the ends of her hair before turning on his heel a little wobbly, and then walking away.

"W-wait…" Sakura sputtered with confusion. And then it hit her as he continued to gawkily walk away without turning back. After such a moment, after such a shift in the person that she thought she knew, it occurred to her that this was a drastic ending for them both. And that's when the abject understanding occurred.

He was leaving…forever.

As she watched him disappear into the night, the dark trees along the winding path eventually blocking him from view, she pressed a shaking hand to her tender lips, and let the tears come.

*!*!*!*!

Thank you for reading. More very very soon.

Leafy.


	2. The Longest Kiss Goodbye

The Last Hirameki

Chapter 2 – The Longest Kiss Goodbye

* * *

><p>Kakashi's apartment was dark when he got back from stumbling and trudging through the streets in almost blissful intoxication. The large bag he was going to use for travel sat on the kitchen table, empty and glaring at him as he inexpertly fumbled on the light. Sober reality hit him like a fist.<p>

A travel trunk filled with the rest of his life was sitting next to the apartment door; it would be following him later. Sadly, there wasn't much of a life to take so the trunk was only half-full. Books, expectedly, were stacked in the trunk, as well as some civilian clothing and photos – but there wasn't much else worth taking. He'd been a man of little sentimentality and tended to live in the moment. He never collected anything worthwhile and he was never one for trinkets. If it was useful, he owned it. If it wasn't, he didn't.

And because they were no longer needed, his occupational belongings would be staying.

After all the packing was done, the shelves empty, drawers cleaned out and the bed stripped, only one picture remained in the apartment: his young and naive only gennin team. He decided he was going to leave it there on the windowsill where it belonged. They would not be coming. It would be far better for him if they faded into memory like everyone else who'd passed through his life.

As he stared at the empty bag on the table, the room tilted and spun. But Kakashi dutifully refrained from being engulfed in the sleepy haze of his current state. Instead he stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the shower. In moments, he was working hard to sober up under the burning hot spray that bit at his skin and made his muscles loosen. It felt better than almost anything had in days.

After he dried off and wandered his apartment in only a towel, Kakashi flicked on the kettle and dropped a teabag into a mug.

The room was too quiet. Normally he loved the silence, but not tonight.

His mind, though he'd managed up to now not to think about it, was turning back down the pathway to where Sakura had stood crying when he trudged away. Any other day, he would be sick with regret for drawing her into his self-deprecation. But oddly enough, he wasn't regretting it one bit. Perhaps it was the raw spite he had for being obligated to strangers and having to give up his entire life for a man he wasn't too thrilled about, or maybe it was just some well earned selfishness, but Kakashi believed there was nothing wrong with what he did.

He'd wanted to kiss her for ages, and alcohol was fantastic for impulsivity.

It all started about the time she had turned nineteen. More than a few of his friends and underlings had remarked on her exponentially increasing incandescent sexuality. Sakura was a complete package with looks, brains, personality, and those damn sexy boots. She'd learned to use flirtation expertly, he might add. But Kakashi saw more in her. Since Sasuke's death and the year she dedicated herself to coddling and steering Naruto back to the right path as well as becoming the best in her field, she had grown into an incredible person.

But that wasn't why he wanted to kiss her. Yes, he had become attracted to her like a moth to a candle – he was older, not dead. And he grew tired of arguing with his friends that she was too young to look at '_like that_', because she really wasn't anymore. She was an adult in every sense of the word.

But the thing that drew Kakashi was the vulnerability that she showed only him. There wasn't any part of her she would hide from him. It made him weak at the thought of what a few years might have brought to them. It made him bemoan the thought that he would miss her brilliant metamorphosis as she aged. At thirty, he believed she would be the ultimate force to be reckoned with. Oh what he would do to her if she were thirty…

She was born a decade too late.

And as she aged, he aged. He was thirty three, and starting to feel the abusive years of being a ninja in his cracking joints and creaking bones. In his wildest dreams, he never imagined he would act on any inner impulses when it came to seducing her because of that age difference – though he believed himself more than adequately skilled to do so should that have changed.

Instead, he promised himself that he would watch over her and be happy when she finally set her sights on another man. Sasuke had been unfortunate to die before he could know the grown up Sakura. They were all unfortunate that way, he supposed.

Uchiha's were morons though, as he could attest to from unpleasant personal experience.

The clock was ticking loudly now and brought Kakashi back to the inevitability of the task at hand. He slowly drank the tea as he dropped sundries, snacks, a few maps and a couple of books into his travel sack. He packed a few incidentals like a watch, compass and two kunai even though he wasn't going to need anything sharp where he was going. But it was a long five days to get there and it wouldn't hurt to have some insurance.

Lastly, when the bag was sealed and ready, Kakashi sat down with a piece of paper and a pen to obligingly write the letter that he didn't really want to write.

It was poorly worded and wouldn't get his point across, but she deserved a little closure. He'd opened a squeaky, hidden door tonight with that kiss so at least he could give her a hand to lock it back up. Sakura would endlessly dwell on what he'd done with that kiss. This, he knew about her.

No matter what though, in the days and years to come, he couldn't imagine finding her equal - especially in his impending civilian life.

* * *

><p>Morning came to Konoha with the ubiquitous warm breezes and bustling keeners on the streets outside the window, but Sakura couldn't even drag herself out of bed. The mixture of feelings and thoughts and changes that happened in only a few startling moments the night prior kept her tossing and turning into the wee hours and now her puffy eyes fought opening.<p>

It was around six AM and the sun was beginning to peek over the wall in the most perfect of ways, making its path to her window. The dull blue-gray rays cast new shadows which intruded on the old ones as she lay still and stared at the shifting light through half lidded eyes.

Kakashi had kissed her. He had really kissed her.

And not just a peck, not a touch of lips to hers – he knocked her socks off with a toe-curler. She would have expected a pack of enemy ninja to jump out of the shadows in evening gowns before she ever expected him to kiss her. Sure they were close, inseparable even, but she never dreamt that he'd have some sexual attraction to her.

And it wasn't horrible. She kept reliving the moment over and over. It was...sort of amazing. Even intoxicated, the man could kiss.

But he had diminished capacity in his alcohol stupor and he was leaving them. Maybe it meant nothing and he was just too drunk to know what he was doing. Maybe he was leaving in a blaze of glory by burning all his important bridges with long fantastic kisses goodbye.

Last night her synapses seized as her hand clamped over her mouth, watching him walk away from her for maybe the last time. Honestly, she was just too flustered to chase him. And if she did, what could she say after something like that?

By now, he was probably gone. She had wanted to run to his apartment, maybe even walk him to the edge of the Fire Country to get some answers to the ten million questions forming a typhoon in her mind, but what good would it have done? She didn't want to hear that he regretted it. She didn't want to hear that he maybe didn't even remember it.

That sad, last goodbye was so imperfect but she wouldn't change it. He'd kissed her, and she understood in some recess of her awakened mind that it made her briefly happy.

And with that thought, she began to cry again.

* * *

><p>The clack-clack of the train through the Fire Country was hypnotic and Kakashi fought the drowsiness the rocking brought over him. He sat comfortably on the top of a train car, eating a banana and rueing every single drink he'd had the night before. Twice he'd been sick, and the sway of the train wasn't doing anything to help.<p>

At least now, outside the stuffy car, he was able to breathe in the fresh air and get his bearings. He still wore his jounin greens and his mask hung around his throat. In all the years he'd worn that soft piece of lycra over his face, it never occurred to him that he would one day forswear it. It was like a second skin.

The train whistle rang out, rattling Kakashi's aching head, and indicating they were almost to the far edge of the Fire Country. After this, he would have at least four more days of travel on foot unless he could hitch a fortuitous ride with someone – though not likely while dressed as a ninja.

In four days he would be out of place. In four days, he would become someone else entirely. There was no rush to get there.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, its pink orange rays casting shapes through the trees on each side of the track. Kakashi would try to remember what the Fire Country looked like when he was gone. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, working to memorize the earthy perfume of the mossy forest he knew like his own hands.

He thought of the grass crushed under his back as he read in the park across from his apartment. He thought of the welcome scent of the Ichiraku ramen stand and sweet vanilla smell of his favourite bakery. He recalled the sound of the metal on metal clangs in the training fields and the leaden, yet enjoyable scent of weapon oil that used to fill his apartment, just like it filled his father's home years before.

And lastly, he would remember the sweet scent of Sakura's hair, and the cream she used on her skin. He would remember how she made a soft sound of pleasure as he kissed her, and how hot her fingers were when they pressed into his back.

She would have the letter now, he believed. He hoped in years to come she would forgive him.

Not that he would ever know.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, why are you are still here?" Tsunade asked from Sakura's office door, her eyes going from the darkness behind the windows to the clock reading ten fifty-six.<p>

Sakura glanced up. "I actually just got in. I need to catch up on what I missed today."

Tsunade fell against the doorframe lightly and sighed. "Don't work yourself to an early grave like me, Sakura. I'm so tired of work. I'm too old to keep on like this."

Sakura's eyes snapped back up from her work to see the Hokage staring out the window. She was in her usual green jacket, her blond hair tied in two long ponytails and a wistful look on her face that Sakura had never seen before.

"Of course you aren't. Don't talk like that," Sakura mumbled, wanting to get back to work, but unable to look away from the forlorn Hokage. "Why are _you _still here?"

"I've been thinking pretty hard about a few things. That's why I came to look for you." Tsunade strolled into the room and sat down in the soft leather chair on the other side of Sakura's desk. She lifted her heels onto the desk edge and crossed her feet, reclining comfortably. Yet her face was solemn.

"I'm sorry, Shishou. Can we talk tomorrow? I'm having sort of a rough day," Sakura managed, rubbing away at the headache that was growing sharply at her forehead. She imagined that her red-rimmed eyes were a dead giveaway of how her day had been up to then.

"Nope. I want to talk now," Tsunade demanded gently. "This is incredibly important and it concerns you and Naruto."

Sakura's pen dropped to the desk and she sat up a little straighter in her chair. Tsunade was unusually serious and the possible reasons started to seep into Sakura's thoughts a little deeper than Kakashi for the moment. "What is it?" she asked quietly. Whenever it came to Naruto, Sakura always found that ingrained concern leaping forward.

The Hokage's grin widened in obvious victory. Why the woman enjoyed distracting Sakura from paperwork was a mystery.

"Well, I'm ready to enjoy some rest, Sakura. I've been thinking on this for a matter of months and I think its time for me to pass on the reigns. I'm going to give up being Hokage."

Sakura's mouth reactively dropped open. What shouldn't have been a bombshell was the most unexpected thing in such a roller coaster of a day.

"I can't believe you're saying this. You have so many years ahead of you and the village will fall apart without your leadership…" Sakura's fingers rubbed ferociously at her temples. "Why today of all days, Shishou? Why now? Your timing is…"

Tsunade's smile turned to something very genuine and understanding, and Sakura felt her insides twisting. She was completely serious.

"Naruto will be my successor. But he's not quite ready."

Sakura nodded slowly. Naruto wasn't the unexpected choice but she supposed they all expected Kakashi to be next for a while until Naruto was in his later twenties.

"Yes, Shishou."

"That's where you come in. I want you to work with him and get him acquainted with the operations at the Hokage tower. I want you to familiarize him with all the processes and responsibilities right down to ANBU rosters and Jounin selection. I'll give him two years."

"Two- two years? Is that enough time?"

Tsunade laughed softly. "I was dropped in it in a day, Sakura. If it came down to it, I think he could handle it now, but I don't want him to have to do that. I want him ease into it and still enjoy being young. And I want this to be your project. Keep him involved and see that he's fit. I'm counting on you."

Sakura nodded again. In two years, Naruto would realize his dream and she would be able to help him. "Of course. Thank you for your trust, Shishou. When will you tell him?"

Tsunade eased up from the chair and brushed her bangs back from her eyes. "I'll tell him in the morning. I'd like you to be here." The Hokage then stepped a little closer to the desk and slid a hand into her pocket.

"I will. He'll be so excited, I can hardly wait to see his reaction," Sakura said, feeling some minor excitement bursting in her chest. It was so welcome after such an emotionally difficult day.

"There's something else," Tsunade said, pulling a letter out of her pocket and placing it on the desk. She pushed it toward Sakura with one long finger, but held it there. "When Naruto is ready to take over Hokage, I want you to take over as Medical Director."

Tsunade's words drifted into Sakura's ears, but she didn't really hear them. Had she listened, she would have understood that her own dreams were going to be realized as well. But the letter on the desk, the one with her name scratched out in Kakashi's familiar handwriting, stole all awareness. She couldn't look away.

"Did you hear me?" Tsunade asked, finally relinquishing her hold on the letter.

"Naruto…tomorrow," she parroted incorrectly. "I'll see you then, Shishou."

Her fingers hastily scrambled around the letter and she looked up one last time to see Tsunade turning the corner out of the office doorway. Did she say goodbye?

"Why a letter?" she wondered aloud, her shaking fingers tearing gently at the sealed flap. When she opened it, she found one awkwardly folded piece of paper inside. Carefully, nervously, she pulled it out and laid it flat on the desk.

Her heart was dropping into her stomach.

_Sakura,_

_I should start by saying that I'm sorry for not coming to see you while sober. I am a coward in some important ways. I didn't want to make you cry. _

_I haven't told everyone that I am going so there will most likely be some talk before I'm forgotten. I'm sorry if this burdens you as well. It wasn't my intention._

_I'm not worried about you because you have grown into such a strong person. I can hardly reconcile you with the girl you once were. I'm proud to have been a part of your development, if only a small one. What I am sorry for is that I won't see you come into your full potential, which possibly has no limit. I wasn't lying when I said you were my favourite. _

_For what happened tonight in the park, it was unintentional. I'm a poor drunk. I regret that I can't take it back. _

_I hope you'll forgive me in time._

_Kakashi_

Sakura crumpled the letter up in her fist. Getting kicked in the stomach was so much less painful than the sensation that sat there now. Such a cold, easy letter; she wondered why the hell he would bother to write it? It left more things unsaid and open than had he just walked away out of her life.

"You stupid bastard…"

He regretted kissing her. He's blaming it on the alcohol. He really was a fucking coward.

After a second of fighting tears, she placed the rumpled paper on the desk and smoothed it out with her palm. She read it over six more times before folding it up and placing it in her desk, tucked away in her top drawer where she wouldn't see it behind the thick plastic pencil tray.

When it came to the kiss, she didn't feel she needed to forgive him – just understand his motivation. But now, because he'd left this letter, she would find a measurable bit of hate and hold onto it because he had torn out that piece of her heart reserved just for him.

* * *

><p>Four days passed in a flash, and Kakashi arrived at the edge of the Lightning Country. A fine mist shrouded the dense trees, and it was damp. The air was clean though, and the roads were paved. It could be worse, he imagined. He could have been heading to Sand and a lifetime of dry skin.<p>

It was only another hour or so to the house. A map had been sent in the original letter he received, which was also tucked in his pocket. Kakashi had been to Lightning before, but never to the outlying estates near where the Daimyo lived so he would need the map eventually.

For a long time, he stood there at the border between the countries staring into the foggy lands. He pulled his mask down and slowly removed his headband from his eye. The sharingan pulsed with chakra, searching the area in vain for other chakra. Then Kakashi crouched and dug in his pack to find the old black eyepatch he always owned and hated to wear.

With a long breath out, he stripped off his vest and put the eyepatch over his eye. It felt so wrong for so many reasons, but he had to give it up, didn't he? Just like he gave up being a shinobi, gave up his apartment, and gave up his life.

The day the letter arrived was the beginning of the end. But how could he say no when he had but one person blood related to him left in the entire world? How could he refuse that sort of innate responsibility?

He was a Hirameki now. He would have to be his mother's son instead of his father's for the next part of his life. He was expected to become a gentleman, to do taxes, run servants, keep the grounds and affairs in order. He was expected to continue the bloodline – but not the bloodline limits.

Would his mother have approved of such a demanding return to her family? In the few short years he knew her, she never mentioned them even once.

Now there were none left but Kakashi and that old man.

Finally giving in to obligation, he stuffed his vest into the pack and started walking.

Within an hour, he was at the edge of the village and another twenty minutes brought him to a large wrought iron gate with thick stone balusters. Beyond it was a massive western style mansion where the trees were cut into unnatural shapes and the pathways snaked perfectly through the manicured grass. He could already smell the garden that was assuredly behind it. A waterfall plummeted from a short cliff face far beyond the house, and wilder looking trees were far, far in the distance.

At least there was a forest nearby. One solace perhaps.

After being announced at the gate, Kakashi was escorted by an elderly gardener to the front door where he was left alone. The door was unlocked and opened almost silently.

Kakashi stepped through the threshold of the massive dwelling to be immediately assaulted by the scent of must and wet concrete. It smelled of forgotten lives, ghosts of people he'd never known and maybe never cared to know. Who were the Hirameki but a name to him?

An oak wood floor stretched through the foyer. Beyond that entrance hall were open doorways to other various rooms – great room, dining room. The place was too big, too empty, desolate even. It almost smelled and tasted of sadness. Kakashi could feel it all the way down into his aching bones, feel it knotting through his ribs like rough twine.

He was standing in a foreign country in the house of a family he never knew save for the one woman who gave him life. And even she was dust. Her face was now just a muddle of what he thought she looked like. All the pictures of her were faded, drifting away to pretend memories of a mother he almost knew.

"Hatake Kakashi," a sour voice called from another room. The tone was filled with distaste for that name. Hatake. Dirty word.

The man who had called out stepped into the dim light of the first hallway, his spindly old legs carrying him very slowly toward Kakashi. He was dressed in a blue yukata and his thin hair was silver and gray. "You're late."

Kakashi bowed respectfully. "I apologize, Ojiisan."

The elderly Hirameki's face darkened and his steps halted. "You look like your father." He bent forward slightly and clasped his hands behind his curved back. "You're a shinobi as well." His lip curled unnaturally.

Kakashi responded to neither comment from his only grandfather. The skeleton of a man looked like rags and bones and Kakashi wasn't one to allow insult to get to him anymore. He'd heard all sorts of bad things about his father over the years so comments from a man who didn't know him mattered not. How could this fading relic possibly know what sort of man Sakumo was?

Time doesn't heal all wounds. And some people can hold anger for life. These were truths Kakashi understood well and accepted.

"Bring your things and I'll show you to your rooms." A thin, pale hand waved at him abruptly to come, and Kakashi quietly obeyed.

As he passed the dusty pictures on the walls and the closed doors of that unhappy place, he thought of his own home, his old life, and in particular, Sakura.

She probably hated him now. He'd said goodbye so cruelly and realized he couldn't leave her with lingering hope of a return. But he couldn't leave without one kiss. She was young and beautiful and deserved better than a rapidly aging jounin with family issues. He didn't think she was right for him either…

But it was nice to have a person know him again for a little while.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews. I've really missed being involved and you reminded me just how much. More very very soon.<p> 


	3. The Bitter Taste of a Cherry Blossom

The Last Hirameki

Chapter 3 – The Bitter Taste of a Cherry Blossom

* * *

><p>"No, no! If it's a four man team. Only one medic is needed. Six or more should include two medics but one must be jounin level. Geez. How do you not know this after six weeks?" Sakura growled, leaning over Naruto's shoulder and practically breaking her finger off as she snapped it repeatedly down on the roster he had been working on for over an hour.<p>

Naruto just huffed out a laugh. "Don't stress out. I have two years to learn it all."

"You only have about twenty two months."

He jutted his eyebrows up and tightened his lips. "Oh... I guess when you put it that way…"

Sakura snorted. They'd been mentally labouring too long and too hard lately. Ten hours a day was spent dragging Naruto around and getting him acquainted with all the workings and day to day operations in Hokage tower and the Headquarters. Up to now, Sakura felt immersing him completely was better than sporadic training, but it was taking a toll on her own mental state. They hadn't even been near the hospital yet. Sakura couldn't have fathomed exactly how much the Hokage had to grasp and master until she started delving into the core of it with Naruto. The impetus of Tsunade's decision to quit was becoming quite crystalline and quite understandable.

Thank goodness Naruto had enough stamina for everyone because Sakura was fading rapidly. It was eight o'clock at night and they'd been at it for nine hours straight. There was no way she could managed a tenth.

"I need to stop," Sakura finally sighed, brushing her messy hair from her tired eyes. She straightened up and her spine objected.

"Let's get dinner." Naruto bent back and stretched over his chair, grinning like his twelve year old self at Sakura as he looked up at her. She could only nod.

* * *

><p>There were a total of five people in the small restaurant when Naruto escorted Sakura in with a strong hand on her elbow. He led them to a booth under the window and they slid in, Naruto dropping on one side happily, and Sakura slumping like a ragdoll on the other.<p>

The thick scent of cinnamon and coffee filled the air and made her feel hungry. The lights were just a little dim and the heat was thankfully on. It was almost as comfortable as being in her own apartment.

"How do you have so much energy?" Sakura grumbled and found a comfortable recline against the wall, her arm crooked on the thick sill. She blinked slowly, realizing she was exceedingly more fatigued than originally thought.

Naruto shrugged diffidently. "Lucky I guess." He snatched up the menu from beside the sugar container at the end of the booth and began to peruse it.

Because she had the same thing every time they came there, Sakura lay down against her arm and stared at Naruto. How long had it been since she properly looked at him; he really had become a man. His large, strong hands gripped the plastic menu as his lucent blue eyes scanned it slowly. His hair still had a hint of that childish mess, but somehow he looked more mature. Perhaps the sunshine mane was a bit longer or perhaps it was because it framed a face which had lost all the boyish roundness from their youth. He was handsome, no doubt. Quite a few young women in the village had already made their interest in him known.

Being Hokage would just ignite the appeal and he'd have a throng of candidates at his door. Sakura was happy for him, even if he was fairly oblivious to their advances at the present time. If there was one thing about Naruto, it was that he kept an eye on the prize.

"So what are you going to have?" she prodded as he scratched his cheek absently and glanced up.

"A large order of tanuki soba, I think. You?"

"Salad."

Naruto's eyes narrowed with disapproval. He sat back and slotted the menu in its leaning perch among the condiments.

"You should eat something else," he chided. "You're looking thinner."

"Am I?" Her voice lacked surprise.

"A little." Naruto scooched up against the wall as well and eased a leg up on the booth seat. Sakura loved it when they got lazy and relaxed and had an intimate dinner in a peaceful place. They'd had so many opportunities to hang out lately that it was becoming an ingrained need to be together for the quiet breaks. She adored spending time with him. In the last few weeks, she couldn't have imagined how difficult things would have been without their daily work sessions. Tsunade was quite crafty.

"So it's been weeks…" Naruto half mumbled, prompting Sakura's eyebrows to rise in question. "Have you uh… have you heard from anyone?"

"Anyone?" she breathed out, as her stomach clenched.

"I mean…_him_. Tsunade said he had to go and take care of some obligations and that he'd be gone a long time. I just wondered if he had sent word of where he's at or what he's doing."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. She would have liked to say that she didn't care or that she hadn't thought about Kakashi for the long six weeks they'd been working their asses off, but it wasn't the truth. She thought of him everyday. It was wearying to talk about him, although she had to give credit to Naruto for being perceptive enough not to use his name.

"No, Naruto. Absolutely nothing. Not even word of mouth."

"Hm."

Sakura opened her eyes again and watched Naruto purposefully looking around the restaurant at the other patrons, the chairs, the walls – anywhere but at her.

She laughed softly, thinking of that last goodbye. "You know…he kissed me before he left."

Naruto's double take was laughable.

Sakura straightened up and lazily tilted her head, a long breath escaping her. She smiled just a little sentimentally, filled with the ubiquitous mixture of loss and affection that came with Kakashi related things. "He pulled down his mask and he kissed me."

Naruto's face was screwed up so hard, he looked like he was about to break. "Wh—what do you—like a peck—k-kiss—like what…?"

"No… He really planted one on me - like a girlfriend. He was drunk and stupid and he hadn't bothered to come and say goodbye at all like he said he would. So I found him after he'd been drinking at the dirty pub, and before he walked away from me, he grabbed me and kissed me."

Seemingly lost for words, Naruto stared, his mouth agape.

"Then he walked away. He just walked away. He just left, Naruto. For good, I think." It was probably because she was so tired and hadn't properly examined that night for a long time, but heat began to fill her eyes.

"You think he's not coming back?"

With a shake of her head, the first tears dropped. "He said he was going home."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms. But his intensity quickly faded at the emotional site of his companion. "Sorry. I know you two were really close. But…why a kiss?"

Just as puzzled as Naruto, Sakura shrugged absently and stared out the window.

"That was sort of a douche-bag thing to do, don't you think?" he mumbled, mimicking her languid gaze out onto the streets.

She nodded a short dip of her chin, her glassy green eyes focused on the grassy crack in the sidewalk. "Can I ask you something?" she calmly queried as her head fell listlessly against the back of the booth. She didn't wait for his answer, didn't even look at him. "Do you think it's possible to fall for someone after they are gone?"

* * *

><p>"I've looked the books over and all your corrections to the lower company accounts were impeccable. I'm pleased. You've learned that incredibly quickly."<p>

Kakashi's head bobbed up from the ledger on the desk to see Hirameki Sato standing like a crooked tree in the doorway of the study. His dark brown yukata hung on his frail body appearing much like what a scarecrow made of sticks might look like.

"Thank you, Ojiisan," Kakashi replied respectfully and then let his dark eye drop back to the house accounts under his fingers. But when he sensed his grandfather still hovering in the doorframe, he looked back up.

"Kakashi, join me for tea in the garden. I need to speak with you." More of a demand than a request.

"Of course," Kakashi responded, immediately getting up from the ancient wooden chair that creaked and groaned with the shift in weight. The house was so quiet that each step he took whispered against the buttery soft floors, each brush of his blue yukata against his legs swished softly. His days were filled with silence. Ink stained his fingers now. And his joints ached with inactivity.

Reticently, he followed Sato out of the terrace doors and along the white gravel path in the garden to a small iron table under the largest cherry tree. Pink blossoms were flourishing on all the trees, and a few littered the tabletop like luxurious raindrops. The colour was stunning, as were the gardens upon gardens of flowers blooming all around them. The intensity of the different smells rattled Kakashi's extraordinary olfactory senses and he sniffed twice as he sat down, trying to keep from sneezing.

"Ah, the Sakura trees are finally blooming," Sato said heavily as he took a great deal of time lowering his frail body to the garden chair. "Such a late spring this year."

An elderly servant Kakashi knew as Isao scurried out from the terrace door with a tray and bowed as he set the porcelain tea set down. Before it had even reached the table, Kakashi could smell the sweetness of Gyokuro tea. Though Kakashi had come to understand his maternal grandfather was a refined man with simple elegant tastes, he could see that everything was the very best quality – the food, the garden, the furniture and of course, the tea.

Carefully, the servant poured out a small amount in Sato's tiny, sky blue cup, and then repeated the slow process with Kakashi.

"I have some news," Sato began while lifting the hot cup to his nose with his boney fingertips. He breathed in the sweet sent of the Gyokuro and then he locked his old gray eyes onto Kakashi. "I have announced you finally to the Daimyo and we are expected to dine with him tomorrow at the blossom viewing at his palace."

Kakashi bowed his head respectfully, and then picked up his own cup. He wasn't a fan of Gyokuro. Simple black tea would have been enough.

"There is one important thing that we must do first though," Sato continued, used to not waiting for Kakashi to make a response. "We must choose a name for you. You must go by Hirameki in public circles so there is no question of your heritage. I understand that you are somewhat known through the Five Countries for your skills. You must not be known as a shinobi here. Is this clear?"

Kakashi's dark gaze rose above Sato's head to watch a few pink blossoms fall from the tree rustling above them. One landed in his tea and Kakashi brought it to his lips and drank it slowly until the cup was empty. After choosing his words thoughtfully, he said, "I've had previous dealings with the Lightning Country's ninja. It's possible that some may suspect who I am."

"My barber will cut your hair and I've already commissioned an opaque contact lens for your odd eye. It's being delivered this morning. The scar is easily explained away. Many men have scars," Sato rambled off and then had a brief sip of his hot tea. "When I am gone, you will be the only Hirameki. You will be expected to advise the Daimyo in affairs of the Country and state. There are only a small handful of noble houses with that honour. It is better for all of us if you put that old life behind you and act as a gentleman now."

"I understand," Kakashi said, and even to himself his voice was hollow and false. He closed his eyes to quell his inner misgivings.

Six weeks had already passed and he was growing into his role quite easily on the outside, but his body craved the woods, craved the grip of chakra under his feet against the tree limbs. He hadn't used chakra once since he'd arrived. He'd virtually forgotten how reassuring it felt to have the trustworthy weight of a steel kunai in his hand.

"Kazuo," Sato breathed out.

"Pardon?"

"You'll be Kazuo now. Hirameki Kazuo. This is fitting."

Kakashi's eye turned to the gardener and his grandson trimming the hedge near the house as he thought on his new name. The young boy lifted his fingers up to catch some cherry blossoms as they floated and fell around everything. It was such a peaceful scene.

Paperwork and orders and servants and yukata had become a daily routine for Kakashi. If he could, he would trade places with that boy snipping away at the wayward greenery. He would trade places with any of the multitude that served him breakfast and tea and changed his sheets and raked the paths. Soon there would be nothing left of Hatake Kakashi.

In his lifetime, the whole story of his mother and father had never been told to him. All he knew was the sadness of the end of their story, and it seemed that he was writing new chapters in the same vein. His mother, Hana, had been a veritable princess in her circles, born as a distant relative of the Imperial family, and the only daughter to Sato. Sakumo was a son of Konoha and an extremely powerful and faithful ninja. How the two ever met was a mystery. Hana had not lived long enough to tell Kakashi of their meeting, and Sakumo was too entwined with his grief from her death to speak of her. All Kakashi knew was that she was a master at violin and that she had long black hair. Everything else was just dog-eared pictures in a tattered box.

From what he understood by the letter from his grandfather and the explanation that Tsunade gave him, Sakumo and Hana had fled her father's disapproving family to marry and were protected in Konoha. Sato tried to extradite her back through his political power, but the Third Hokage said that if Hana wanted, they would allow her to stay. The Raikage at the time did not want to get involved so the rest is just depressing history.

Sato's letter explained that Kakashi (even though a child of Hatake Sakumo) was the last Hirameki. And it was Kakashi's curiosity about the old man and about his mother's family that drew him there. The idea that Sato would die alone also plagued him after reading the unexpected correspondence. He owed nothing to the Hirameki family, but when there were no blood ties left, even distant unknown relatives seemed important.

"I should return to the accounts," Kakashi said evenly, absently day-dreaming about wandering to the waterfall and drowning himself quietly.

"Of course, Kazuo," Sato replied and then sipped his tea. It was obviously going to be seamless for the old man to supplant his name. For Kakashi, it was going to take a hell of a long time to get used to it – if he ever did.

The former ninja slowly got up and fought breathing in the cloying, aromatic air too deeply. The black eyepatch over his sharingan itched and felt tight. He hated wearing it. Somewhere deep in that trunk, among the orange books and spell scrolls was that faithful silver headband he wished he could still don.

"Oh, and Kazuo. Isao will escort you to town to the tailor. You will need a montsuki kimono for the party. The tailor will have one prepared." Sato didn't look at Kakashi as he spoke, rather he held his cup under his lips and closed his eyes.

This time, Kakashi didn't answer. He just drifted back inside, sat down at the desk and stared at the ledger until it blurred into nothingness.

* * *

><p>The nearby village was rather large and the shops were all high class and good quality. Kakashi supposed that the wealthier section of the Lightning Country was so close that the shops had to be of an upper level to attract the lucrative clientele.<p>

Isao trailed behind Kakashi who dallied and trekked glacially, taking in the wears in the store windows and stopping once or twice to stare at his reflection. He had to admit that the opaque eye contact matched the other eye perfectly and was a great deal more comfortable than the patch. How long had it been since that face stared back at him from anything other than a bathroom mirror? And complete with matching eyes, no less. Such an incredible novelty.

Again he stopped, this time at a jewellery store window.

"Are you married, Isao-san?" Kakashi asked casually, bending forward to look at some charms in a blue velvet case.

"P—pardon, Hirameki-dono?"

Kakashi's eyes rose slightly and caught Isao looking shocked. "Let's drop the dono. And the Hirameki. What do you say?"

Isao was a short man, and almost as old as Sato. But he still had a full head of hair and a bit more life in his step than most men his age. When he smiled, Kakashi found it very genuine, crinkling his bright hazel eyes. He'd yet to see Sato smile – if the man was capable. It was becoming harder and harder to reconcile the living embodiment of his grandfather with the person who wrote that heartfelt letter that lured him there.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, trying to prompt his escort.

Unfortunately, Isao wasn't quite ready to give up the formalities and he shook his head just a little.

"In time, Isao, in time." Kakashi tilted his head and stared at the rows of unique handmade charms. One in particular was a sakura blossom made of silver with some pink details painted around the petals. It was quite elegant. "Come and look at this, Isao. What do you think?"

A little awkwardly, Isao shuffled up beside Kakashi and looked at the charms. "I think it's something you would give a child, Sir."

Kakashi turned his head and gave Isao a pleading look. "Sir is worse. Just call me Ka… Shit. Kazuo."

Isao's jaw tightened. "Is—is it for someone in particular?"

Kakashi looked back and shook his head. "No. It just reminded me of someone."

"Ah." Isao reluctantly pointed to the tailor across the street. "We'd better get to your appointment, Kazuo-dono."

Kakashi sighed. "I suppose that's a bit better…"

* * *

><p>"You're here late again," Tsunade chided from the doorway of Sakura's office. "That's eight times this month I've caught you sitting at this desk after the sun has gone down."<p>

Sakura lifted her tired eyes to the Hokage and blinked slowly. "I'm with Naruto all day. I need to stay caught up on my work here. It's fine. I'll take a day off soon." She looked back down at her paperwork but could easily hear Tsunade's heels clicking their way along the oak hardwood to the chair in front of the large desk.

"Sakura…" Tsunade said quietly as she sat down. "I gave you two years. I want you both to ease into it. A day or two a week have him shadow people to learn the areas. You two can work maybe a day or two together, but short days. I didn't ask you to give up your life. In fact, this is precisely why I gave you both two years to grow into your roles."

Sakura was stunned. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I can't let my own work drop and there's so much for him to learn, Shishou."

"He has a lifetime to learn it all. He just needs a solid base to stand on as he slips into the role. I want you both to enjoy some freedom before you take on such demanding positions. Being Medical Director won't be easy either. Do you understand?"

A sense of loss swept over Sakura as she rubbed at her forehead. "I-I just wanted to keep busy."

"I know…"

"Do you?"

Tsunade smiled gently. "Yes. I do." Calmly she lifted herself from the chair and walked to the doorway. "Go find some friends and have a little fun. I think you could use it. Maybe get out of the city for a little bit."

"But I need to…"

"That's an order, Sakura. If you don't take the next day or two off and have a little fun, I'll ban you from the office for a month."

Even though Tsunade's voice was motherly and a little playful, Sakura knew that it wasn't a joke. Twice before, her Shishou had security keep her from entering the building for work purposes. A month was way too long. Having that much time to herself would probably be the end of her sanity.

"Yes, Shishou."

"Good," Tsunade huffed with finality and walked easily from the room.

Sakura slumped back in her chair and made a blatant noise of exasperation, slapping her hands on the chair arms. She couldn't remember ever being ordered to go and have fun. Seemed fairly redundant.

She spun her chair to gaze out of the dark, second story window. A bird was defiantly chirping away, sitting in the top of the tree directly outside as it swayed with the warm spring breeze. The moon hung like a beacon in the dark night sky. And the open window allowed the conversations of the passersby to reach her, prompting jealousy for their carefree occupation on such a perfect night.

Damn it, Tsunade was always right.

Maybe getting out of the city for a while would do her good.

* * *

><p>The Daimyo's palace was almost twice as big as the Hirameki estate, but less elegant if Kakashi was any judge. It was Japanese style and surrounded by outbuildings and a stone wall. Inside, some things were garish and overdone, while some areas needed a slight bit of upkeep to bring them back to any former lustre they may have held. But the gardens were like that of his new home – lush and palatial. The entire back area was filled with flowers, viewing terraces and rowed with cherry trees – far more than Kakashi had ever seen before. It was a small version of paradise.<p>

As they had walked there, Sato had calmly explained that the cherry blossom viewing was one of the biggest events of the year. The Sakura trees in the area grew the boldest because of the moisture in the air.

The entirety of the Feudal Lords from the Five Countries would attend, as would all the advisors to the Daimyo and any important people from miles around. He also said it would be a good place for Kakashi to start making new circles of acquaintances for business. Lastly he'd remarked (to Kakashi's great chagrin) that it would be a good start to work on a match for him to continue the family – something about a good woman for many children.

Reflexively, Kakashi drowned him out by concentrating on the sound of the tree leaves rustling, and the quiet thunder of the waterfall in the distance. The mist hung like patches of opulent gauze under some of the momiji trees along the pathways and the air was still brisk and clean. This was the thing that Kakashi loved most – the smell of the pine from the forest and the fresh, moist air. Up to now it had been his saving grace.

They continued through the palace and out toward the gardens where they were greeted warmly by a servant. Kakashi rubbed his hand through his hair, feeling the unnerving shortness of the back of it. Already he missed the scruffy coiffure he'd neglected since he was a young teen. Often he'd imagine himself with a ridiculous ponytail hanging down his back in his later years like the one his father had treasured, but now it was less than half an inch long. The barber had thankfully been kind enough to leave it lengthier around the front to help hide the scar. It fell a little over his lens covered sharingan and diminished the silver line of the mended skin.

Looking around as they reached main garden and gathering area, Kakashi could tell there were already at least a hundred people – all dressed in their most formal attire.

Kakashi's own kimono was well fitted, black; the lining and white juban were made of the best silk. It bore the five traditional crests of the Hirameki which looked like ivy leaves around a wolf head. Kakashi liked the black on black and found the whole ensemble comfortable, right down to the hakama pants and silvery gray haori himo which he had managed to tie himself quite expertly.

"The trees are astonishingly beautiful this year," Sato remarked quietly to Kakashi, effortlessly leading him toward the circle of people around the Daimyo by his elbow. It was immediately obvious whom the Daimyo was by the high fan-like formal hat and the throng of kiss-ups hanging on his every word. But the pierce of the Daimyo's half-lidded eyes through his thin glasses, and the confidence he exuded told Kakashi that he was a discerning man.

"Come, Kazuo. You must be introduced. I see that there are many dignitaries from other countries here so we will need to make the rounds."

Sato's grip tightened and Kakashi allowed himself to be led to the group who were currently cooing over the beauty of the cherry blossoms. When they approached, the Daimyo himself held his arms out to them and said more congenially than would have been expected, "Sato-kun!"

So many more things became clear about the Hirameki family in that instant.

"This must be your grandson back from abroad. Kazuo isn't it?" the Daimyo continued, taking two steps forward and breaking through the circle of people chattering on about insignificant things.

Sato bowed, and when he straightened back up, Kakashi saw the first smile in six weeks transform his wrinkled face. He also understood that Kazuo was to be his name long before it was ever spoken aloud to him. This didn't sit well.

"Indeed, Katsura-dono," Sato replied happily to the Daimyo. "He's been traveling and working abroad for many years, and I am happy to have him home."

"How do you like it here, Kazuo?" the Daimyo asked, his dark eyes squarely fixed on Kakashi.

"I'm settling in quite well. This is a beautiful country." Kakashi bowed respectfully and smiled.

"He looks like his mother, Sato," Katsura remarked intimately, leaning in closer. "He has her eyes."

Kakashi's jaw abruptly clenched as he thought to himself, "Well one eye, anyway."

Sato's mouth threatened a frown, but managed to remain in a tight line when Hana was mentioned. "Yes. He does..."

A slight awkward pause strained the conversation, but the Daimyo finally turned to Kakashi and nodded. "Please enjoy your viewing. We can speak more at dinner. I have some people I would love for you to meet."

"Thank you." Kakashi bowed again and took a step back to free himself of any conversational obligation. Sato and Katsura continued to chat, staring around at the crowd and nodding. It was rare to see anything other than staunch self-righteousness from Sato so the change gave Kakashi a rare glimpse of what his grandfather might have been when he was happy – if that were ever the case.

Slipping away with ninja-like stealth, Kakashi made a bee line for the small bar in the corner of the back terrace, which strangely no one was making use of. He ordered sake and leaned on the edge of the bar, staring at the pink and white leaves drowning everyone in their spiralling rainfall. The murmur of the crowd grew into laughter and animated conversation and soon it sounded like a dull roar.

After his third sake, Kakashi started to feel more at ease. They'd be having dinner soon, making connections, meeting people and solidifying his place as the Hirameki heir. It wasn't exactly how he'd wanted his life to turn out – but what was life without variety he thought unconvincingly. Could he have just kept going as before, reading smut in trees and going on the odd mission? Didn't sound so bad, really - especially compared to the idea of arranged marriage.

Collectedly, he watched as a crowd of young women strolled by, their brilliantly decorated kimono looking more like a feast for the eye instead of fabric. And then something grabbed him, clutched at his insides like a tight, burning fist.

A woman stood with her back to him. She was slender and elegant, her long white obi dotted with tiny flowers, nearly reached the floor; her black silk kimono was so long it made her look statuesque. But the outfit wasn't the striking thing about her.

It was her hair.

Like every geisha fantasy Kakashi had ever had, this woman had a brilliantly intricate knot of curls with woven flowers atop her head. It probably took hours to do and even the ornaments she had were perfectly set. But his rare astonishment was actually because her hair was pink. Pink!

What were the odds of another woman with pink hair being there at that very moment? There were no ninja invited save for perhaps the Raikage and some guards – which Kakashi had not laid eyes on yet. Most civilian women had fairly regular hair colours or an obvious dye job. He'd never seen anyone else with naturally pink hair-ever.

Could she possibly have been assigned to escort the Fire Daimyo? What could her purpose be for being in Kumo?

Kakashi pounded down the last cup of sake in his hand and nearly rushed over to her. Anyone watching would have seen his haste, but he cared little about that at the moment.

When he reached the circle of giggling young women, he carefully put his hand around her arm just below her shoulder and leaned close. "What are you doing here?" He wondered if he was holding her too tightly in his anticipation.

"I'm sorry?!" The young woman swiftly spun around to feel an unexpected hand on her arm.

Immediately, Kakashi let go. "I'm so sorry… I thought you were someone else… Pardon me."

The girl's shocked blue eyes ran up and down his clothes and over his face before a smile eased out and brimmed widely. The other women in the group had all grown quiet and Kakashi looked around to see a great deal of grins as some leaned together and whispered.

"You know someone else with this colour hair?" she laughed sweetly, obviously supposing him a liar.

Kakashi smiled as politely as he could to the tune of more giggling and whispers. "I do, actually. I apologize for grabbing you." He should have known it wasn't her. She didn't smell the same or sound the same. The sake was playing with him, as was Fate.

The girl tilted her head and softly caressed her long swan-like throat with the tip of her black fan. "I'll accept your apology if you introduce yourself."

"Ah…" Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head, rueing that his hair was gone and he was this exposed man for everyone to see. "I'm Hirameki Ka…Kazuo."

"Hirameki? You're the grandson of Hirameki-san whom everyone has been talking about? It's very nice to finally meet you. I am Maruyama Aiko. I look forward to seeing more of you at these gatherings, Hirameki-san." She snapped open her fan and covered her red lips as she smiled again – attempting to be demure.

"Thank you," Kakashi said pleasantly, ignoring the inference in her tone, and then bowed away his departure. "Please excuse me."

"Of course," she breathed out almost inaudibly. "I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon."

Any other man might have had a difficult time hearing her last words, but his ears easily picked them up. He turned and trudged his way back to the bar, lifting his fingers to oblige the bartender for two more sake.

What was he thinking? There would be no way that Sakura was there. She was probably leaning over her work desk and scribbling furiously on boring reports.

He drank the small cup of sake placed in front of him while the next was poured. He was more than sure that he was probably radiating disappointment.

Perhaps he looked more like a Hirameki now.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I don't realize how gloomy I make stories. Sorry. It'll get happier. As usual, more very soon.<p>

And again, thanks for the sweet reviews. I'm having a hayday seeing all the familiar names and all the new ones.


	4. Time and Time and Time

Last Hirameki

Chapter IV - Time and Time and Time

* * *

><p>The early evening sun was waning, turning every window to a tangerine colour while Sakura shuffled and dodged her way through the crowd congregating around Hokage tower. She'd come relatively early to ensure she snared a coveted spot at the front for the ceremony, but there was already a massive throng of bodies pushed up against the barriers much like at a rock concert. Sadly, she would have to let herself be sifted in with the other citizens toward the middle. Thank goodness she'd remembered her camera with the zoom.<p>

"Not early enough either, eh?" Ino repined as she approached her friend. "I was hoping to get up front too. What a crowd."

Sakura smiled an easy smile. Even Ino's negativity couldn't tamp down her mood. "Naruto's made a monumental impression on this village. I suppose it's not unexpected to see everyone vying for a spot up front."

"Why didn't you go up there with him? I'm sure he asked…"

The unrelenting grin Sakura was wearing widened. "He did ask, but I said I wanted to watch from here. I wanted to feel the excitement in the crowd. I wanted to see his face. Up there I'd have to watch him from behind."

Ino concurred with a nod. "Where's Neji today? I half expected him to be with you."

A diffident shrug shifted Sakura's thin frame as her green eyes roamed the crowd, though not really seeing at anyone. "Not sure."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Again Sakura shrugged, this time slower and with some deeper meaning. Ino knew enough not to pursue it.

"Sooo… That party was good the other night. How late did you get home?" Ino expertly amended the topic of conversation to both women's great relief.

Sakura tilted her head and blocked the heavy sun out with a hand at her brow. No one had ventured out on the Hokage tower yet and she was getting impatient. Even her heart was pounding against her ribs in the excitement of the moment. If they didn't get on with it soon, she was going to explode. "Uhm… I stayed at Naruto's place. I wasn't feeling well."

"Well, it was your birthday so I suppose that's expected."

A soft laugh escaped Sakura as she looked back at Ino. "Twenty-two now. Time to get on with grown up things, I guess. I have to take my oath at the council as Medical director in three days. I'll be the youngest director they've ever had. I really hope I'm ready."

Ino shook her head. "You're ready. Naruto is ready – even if it took two years. It's about time we all got on with grown up things. I'm finally up for captain of my ANBU squad."

The soft murmur of the voices around them suddenly began to build into an excited rumble prompting the two women to gaze up. Suddenly there was Naruto in his long white robes, the old white Hokage hat on his head and a proud, excited smile on his face. Sakura was so happy for him, so relieved that the long two years of working toward this day had come to an end that she started to cry. A deluge of tears dropped from her cheeks and chin as she laughed and waved at him, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. His bright blue eyes found her easily and his face took on a sympathetic lilt and a tender smile; they both knew that it was going to be like this.

When Naruto finally looked away to wave at everyone in the crowd, Sakura chanced a glance at Ino who was crying as well.

They laughed at their mutual emotional upheaval and hugged tightly as the crowd roared and cheered around them.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen quickly after the festivities. It took two hours in total for the entire crowd to disperse. Sakura was still feeling like a pumped up balloon ready to burst after all the commotion, but Naruto was unexpectedly calm and composed through the whole thing-even with her sobbing like a child in the crowd. However, the trembling too-tight hug he gave her after told a different story and she became more impressed at his previous self-control.<p>

At the end of the tiring day was a grand reception planned for eight PM at the Fire Daimyo's palace, and after such an ugly cry, Sakura could only imagined that her make up had run to a messy clown look. Kimono and a fresh face were necessary and expected at such a formal event and there were so few times she was able to dress up.

After a quick run across the city, rooftops and walls being her pathway, Sakura landed soundly on her apartment steps without making even a scrabble. With a flick of her fingers, she snapped open the mailbox, tugged out the contents, and darted inside – this time making a dreadful ruckus. Already her green eyes were busy scanning the inside of the coat-closet by the door for the black geta sandals to match her red silk kimono as she kicked off her shoes. She noticed them in the back and absently tossed the mail to the table, but a light smack of something hard on the wood tabletop made her freeze in her tracks.

Traditionally her mail didn't make that sort of thump when dropped. But for days she'd been wondering, yet not allowing herself to hope, that something would come for the second year in a row for her birthday.

And really, it would be so like him to send it late…

Her teeth clenched almost painfully tight as she hurriedly dug through the small pile of thin envelopes to find the one she wanted, so obviously crammed with something by how it bulged and puckered. There was no return address, just as there wasn't last year. But the messy way he wrote her name across the front in that chicken scratch she knew so well confirmed that Hatake Kakashi had indeed sent it.

Damn it all, her fingers were shaking.

Awkwardly, she opened the envelope. A small card sat inside pressed up to a tiny wooden box. And just like last time, the card only read "happy birthday" and nothing else. Not even a name of who sent it. Not even her name.

Sakura opened the tiny box and smiled. It was another exquisite silver charm – a lopsided heart this time. There were no markings on the box or on the charm, but it was obviously something carefully handmade of the best silver.

With the gentleness she reserved for treasured things, Sakura pulled the delicate silver charm out and took it to her bedroom where she kept last year's present in her jewellery box. How many times had she pulled the looped bracelet out and run her finger over the silver Sakura blossom charm with a hint of pink painted around the petals?

Then again, she hadn't looked at it for at least five months now and had never worn it. Between being busy preparing for her future, she found it was so much easier to just try and forget Kakashi than to dwell on their past. He'd played with her head so severely the night he left that the pretty little charms were just hard reminders that he had all but vanished from her life. The letter he had left her with was still tucked under her pencil tray in her office drawer and just like last year when the charm arrived she considered pulling it back out.

Of course she wouldn't though.

For the two birthdays and two years he'd been gone, he had taken the time and effort to send her a tiny trinket– just enough so that she couldn't forget him. Thoughtful and cruel.

With care, she attached the new charm to the bracelet and then slipped it on her wrist.

It fit perfectly.

And then she took it off.

* * *

><p>Kakashi crouched silently among the branches in the back forest, listening intently too all the familiar rustles and noises night time provided. There were footsteps to the left and down the skinny mulch pathway, but that was most likely a distraction to get him to focus on the wrong place. The waterfall thundered in the near distance on the east side of the forest, and the lights from the house were shining to the south. The air was always so thick with moisture, so nebulous and heavy with it that it penetrated Kakashi's lungs.<p>

Silently, he stood a little taller and tightened his grip on the kunai in his left hand. His right hand worked his mask up his face until it was snugged tightly against his nose and lips. The feel of it was so pleasant, so welcome, that he almost forgot he was being hunted.

Finally prepared, he went left, slipping through the dense trees and bushes until his exceptional hearing picked up the gentle sound of clothing brushing a leaf. And that's when he made his move.

He appeared behind his enemy, but it was apparently not unexpected. The man spun with a kunai and just missed Kakashi's face, however the counter attack was much quicker.

That was the problem with fighting clones. A copy of the original was never as good.

The fight was over too quickly as Kakashi plunged his kunai into his likeness, making it evaporate into smoke. That was the third one in the last hour that he defeated so easily. Perhaps his brain was tired, or he wasn't concentrating anymore. Perhaps it was finances and social obligation and pleasing his grandfather that was taking a toll on his fighting skills. What he wouldn't give to just bump into another live ninja. What he wouldn't give for a little challenge.

He pulled down his mask and holstered his kunai. The scent of the forest became that much more blatant and he breathed deeply as he trekked toward the waterfall.

The moon was a bright gluttonous orb overhead, drowning the world in a white light that made it easy to see his path. When Kakashi reached the deep blue pool that the waterfall plunged into, he began to strip off his clothes. When he was completely disrobed, he dove into the fresh, icy cold water and swam as deep as he could go. He spun in the gentle tide and looked up to see the full moon shimmering above the world through the clear depths.

It had to be getting late - Naruto would be Hokage. How he wished he could have been there to see it.

For the last two years, Tsunade had kept him in the know with the brief letters he'd had forwarded from the post office box he'd set up before he left. She promised to write once a month, and that it would be simple updates – nothing too personal. It was better for everyone if they couldn't find him and he didn't think of them.

Really, he could never possibly explain it away if ninja kept popping up at the house; Naruto and Sakura would have been on the doorstep within a month's time had they known his whereabouts.

For his own sanity, he had to step out of that life almost completely. But as his night time escapes into the forest increased, he understood that he would never be able to say he entirely gave it up. He was shinobi, now and forever.

When he emerged from the frigid water, he made his way to the natural hot spring nearby and slid in. Marble slabs had been placed around it by someone for ease of entry and it felt like his own personal onsen as he'd never seen anyone else in it. His hips and shoulders ached with the workout, and his scars shone in the moonlight. If only he could stay out all night…perhaps never return.

But it was nearly time to head back. As much as his escapes helped, he remembered that had two meetings in the morning.

* * *

><p>Sakura was welcomed into the Daimyo's palace without the need for the security to check the guest list. Her position had grown over the years and she was known even to the Daimyo's guard.<p>

The palace was full to bursting with well dressed guests in kimono and suits alike. Sakura enjoyed the attention of the men's eyes turning to her as she walked tall and confidently into the foyer where people were gathering in conversations.

She strolled through the halls until she came to the giant great room filled with the who's who of the five countries. All the Daimyo were there as were all the Kages.

"Sakura," a voice call from the right of the entrance and Sakura turned her head to see Temari and Gaara standing with Naruto and, of all people, Neji. Their eyes met, and Neji smiled in the simple and practiced way he would smile when they were together. Sakura returned it with a comfortable smile of her own. They always did such a dance of courtesies that it was almost off-putting.

She approached the group and because it was easiest, she focused on Naruto.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura," Temari said sweetly and leaned forward to give her a perfunctory hug. Gaara nodded as well.

Again, Sakura's eyes snapped back to Naruto. "How are you doing?"

Naruto smirked and shrugged. "I'm coping." He tugged at his formal kimono. "This doesn't suit me."

"Of course it does," Temari added, and Naruto winked at her. It was so unusual to see him calm and in control of his boyish energy that Sakura suddenly felt out of place. And to add insult to injury, Neji's warm hand pressed against the small of her back as he shuffled through their small circle to stand next to her.

When she turned to him, he leaned close so he could speak in her ear. "I have to go and speak with my uncle and do the family thing. Will you wait for me to take you home?"

Sakura felt the response get stuck in her throat. There were a few things she'd been wanting to say to Neji, but it never seemed like the right time. Like usual, a staunch nod was all she could manage.

And just as simply as it came in contact, Neji's hand slipped away from her back and he walked away.

When Sakura turned back to everyone, they were silently, purposely not watching her.

* * *

><p>The festivities were joyous, and Naruto seemed out of sorts the whole night. Sakura had stayed by his side and held his arm tightly. By the end of the celebration, he was exhausted and that was saying something. Sai had attended, much to Sakura's surprise, and gave himself the duty of making sure that Naruto made it home.<p>

Neji had appeared as Sakura teetered in the doorway, considering just leaving without him. His face was stoic and unreadable. It was typical Neji in company.

Without using chakra because she was dressed up, the walk back to the edge of the village took an hour. But droves of the shinobi partygoers were wandering slowly in the warm night and along the way there was much chatter and conversation. It felt like everyone wanted to continue to wade in the feeling of celebration that came along with such a night.

When they reached the heart of Konoha, Neji took Sakura's arm and walked her to her apartment door more quickly than they'd been walking up to then. When she unlocked the door and entered, he followed her in without being invited.

Sakura's heart began to pound as the door clicked shut.

"Did you want some tea?" she asked softly, gazing at the slivers of moonlight fighting to light the dark room.

"I don't want tea," Neji responded just as quietly.

His warm hand was on the small of her back again, but his other slid around to her hip, turning her into him. She could smell the sweetness of the pipe that one of his relatives had been puffing earlier. She could feel the hardness of his toned body against the soft curves of her own. His breath was warm as his mouth began to press gentle kisses along her throat.

"Neji…" she breathed out, fighting how good his touches felt. Sexual attraction was never their problem.

"Shhh," he responded.

"But we need to talk."

Neji's ministrations halted momentarily, and his lips nipped her ear before he whispered, "I know what you want to say. I could see it in your face tonight."

"Then we should stop."

"Should we?"

Heat pulsed between her legs as his hand slid down her behind, squeezing her almost roughly. With a slight shift, he captured her mouth with his. His kisses were fervent and deep; each stroke of his tongue against hers made her resolve crumble away bit by bit.

She broke away from him with a quick turn of her head. "This isn't working out. My life is just too…"

In response to her frustrating confession, Neji stopped. He made a sharp intake of breath before tracing her cheek with his thumb. "I know you want out of this. I could tell from the beginning you weren't fully vested."

"I'm sorry, Neji. I thought that when the business with Naruto was finished, I would feel differently – that I would want to be in a relationship. My days are so full… A relationship right now is just not…"

Neji laughed softly. "It isn't the relationship that you didn't want. I think you just didn't want one with me."

"Don't say that…" she said sadly.

"It's okay," he conceded, lifting her chin with his hand. "I was surprised when you agreed to go out with me six months ago. We've had fun, but we both knew this wasn't going to be long term. You aren't here sometimes. I've wondered who is occupying your thoughts some days when you get that lost look."

Gently, Sakura slid her hands over his arms and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Neji breathed out, and then began to kiss her again.

This time, she didn't stop him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's hair was still wet from the hotspring and his cool skin smelled of sulphur and pine. Using the trees until he was within sight of the back gardens, Kakashi slowed to a stroll as his feet hit the smooth gravel pathway through the ever present Sakura trees.<p>

They'd bloomed early this year. The pathways were full of soft pink petals, making it almost appear as a lush carpet trailing up to the terrace doors. The viewing festival at the Daimyo's palace days before was lousy with people, and this year it had been fairly enjoyable after his first three sake.

When he reached the east wing of the house, he looked up to his own room's upper terrace with the door still propped just a little. Even though the garden lights were on, the rest of the house was mostly dark. It had to be about two in the morning so naturally everyone would be asleep as most of the staff ranged in age between forty and about four hundred.

Using a strong, satisfying burst of chakra, Kakashi darted the side of the wall and leapt onto the upper terrace with perfect accuracy.

Once inside the semi-dark room, he slipped down his mask, and tugged off his headband. He hated being there sometimes. Even the scent wasn't to his liking. And his rooms were too large, Kakashi had always thought. There was a spacious sitting area with two sofas and a fireplace. The back of the room by the double entrance doors had a large mahogany desk and a small wall filled with books (Kakashi's own orange covered series being among them). The bed was a king size western style bed with a mountain of pillows and the finest Egyptian cotton sheets. The duvets had raw silk coverings. And then there was the artwork. At least three of the pieces were sumi-e by known Japanese artists.

It was more luxury and extravagance than Kakashi could ever get used to. His personal chamber in the Hirameki mansion was larger than his entire apartment in Konoha. But he supposed with wealth comes excess and since there were no tiny guest houses to move to, he was stuck. In his previous life, he was the farthest thing from materialistic. He was always a simple man with simple tastes.

The large outdoor terrace though had provided a much needed solace and a much needed escape for the last few months – until just now.

"Is this…_thing_, this escape what you need to keep you happy here, Kakashi?" Sato asked from a sofa near the fireplace. His voice was a thick veil of what it usually was – all rough and groggy with the late hour.

"My door was locked, Ojiisan." Kakashi was not amused by his presence, no matter who he was.

"I suppose you are not the only person with hidden abilities," Sato said with a hint of anger. His long, boney hand rose and he jabbed his finger through the air at the sofa across from him.

Kakashi dropped his headband on the bed and crossed the room to the sitting area by the fireplace. With a long, heavy breath, he sat down on the soft brown sofa and leaned heavily forward on his knees. Not since Minato had Kakashi been chastised for anything. And after his dissatisfying fight in the forest with the clones, he was in no mood for it now.

Sato sat back and leaned heavily on the arm of the sofa. On the other side of him, Kakashi noticed that he had his arm propped on a simple wooden box.

"Do you know the story of your parents, Kakashi? Did your father ever tell you?"

Now that was unexpected. Kakashi could only shake his head in confusion; he was all but certain he would be throttled for his late night escapades.

"Your mother was my eldest child." Sato's eyes registered Kakashi's confusion. "Yes, you didn't know this, but I had a son with my wife. He did not live past his first birthday."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi breathed out.

Sato dismissed it with a weak wave.

"After my son died, my wife became ill so my daughter Hana was all I had. My wife passed away when our daughter was eight and from there on, I chose not to marry again. Hana was such a headstrong girl, full of energy and spirit. I didn't discourage that. I loved that she was fierce." Sato gave Kakashi a withering look. "I imagine you would find it hard to believe but I doted on her relentlessly. I should probably not have, but I was all she had as well. She was spoiled, yet still a wonderful girl."

Kakashi rose a little from his disinterested slump to give Sato more attention. He was locked in. This man who was sitting there was a different man than he had seen over the past two years. The sudden change was disconcerting. He looked almost feeble.

"Your mother was a violin virtuoso. Did you know that? My God, she could play. And I allowed her to join the symphony after she begged and begged. But only under one condition… That she must be guarded, and I would pay for that. The maestro assured me that he would hire the best shinobi Lightning had to offer to watch the entire troupe. But I was skeptical, and insisted that he allow me to hire someone from Fire to specifically watch Hana."

Shocked, Kakashi could feel his brows rising, his eyes widening. It couldn't possibly escape Sato's attention either, but if he noticed, he didn't indicate. How long had he wished to know this story? Kakashi dared not move in case Sato got distracted.

"Your father was contracted. The Konoha White Fang was supposed to be the strongest shinobi in the Five Countries at the time. Money was no object so he was given to us for three months to tour with the symphony. I think I paid for a new wing on your Konoha hospital." Sato paused and rubbed his chin, struggling for a moment with old memories. He breathed out a long breath before he continued. "With his credentials, it never occurred to me that Sakumo would be young – just a year or so older than Hana. Within days, your father arrived on my doorstep wearing the same clothes you wore when you arrived but with a white cloak overtop. His silver hair was shocking. It was so long and scruffy looking. His smile was confident, but genuine. I suppose it was not a surprise that Hana fell in love with him. After the three months of touring, she returned, just twenty-one and so changed from when she left."

Obviously the story was becoming more and more difficult for Sato to tell. If Kakashi didn't know better, he would have thought that man on the verge of tears – but he knew better.

"The way she looked at him… I knew that she was lost. I forbid her to see him and insisted that he leave. I even contracted Lightning to send me their strongest to drive him out. The next morning, she was gone. She left a note and ran away with him. I never saw her again in person. Your home village harboured them and allowed them to marry. And just a short year later, you were born."

Kakashi leaned forward trying to find some words, but what could he say after that? The man's anger was understandable, but his stubbornness was certainly his undoing. Kakashi remembered his mother as a kind, well liked woman. If Sato wanted to see her, he would have only had to ask, Kakashi was sure.

Sato's voice was quieter. "You look so much like her. You look like him too but...my shock was painful when you stood in the doorway two years ago. Your father had a thick, masculine jaw. His body was large and burly. I expected you to look the same but you resembled her more. Her eyes…"

"Yes, I've been told this," Kakashi said quietly.

His comment seemed to shock Sato back into reality and he actually shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I have something for you," he said simply, tapping his arthritic fingers on the wooden box. "This is yours."

His words held a kind of finality and then with grunting and jagged effort, Sato managed to stand. "Is this…," he gestured to the open terrace door, and then to Kakashi's black clothing, "…what you need? Does this satisfy you?"

The words were slightly strained, and it threw off Kakashi monumentally. "It helps, Ojiisan. You can imagine how much I miss home."

"This is your home, Kakashi. But I will allow this. To keep you here, I will allow this."

A nod was all Kakashi could managed as he stood up, not sure exactly what was happening. Sato grunted softly and then lifted his chin sharply, almost in a defiant way. The entirety of the interaction confused the hell out of Kakashi, but it was better than he first expected when seeing his grandfather sitting there and waiting for him.

Sato reached the door and opened it, but before he walked out, he stopped and said quite clinically, "I have been contacted twice by Maruyama Mase this month."

"Aiko's father?" Kakashi felt his chest tighten painfully. The pink haired girl had turned into quite the bother over the last few months. Ever since that first cherry blossom viewing, she'd been like a puppy dog, wagging her tail whenever she'd see him.

"He's interested in arranging a match between you and Aiko. It seems she's quite taken with you. And a marriage between the Hirameki and the Maruyama would be advantageous for all parties."

Kakashi searched Sato's face for an indication of whether this was truly expected of him. It wasn't like the old man would ever let him make all the decisions himself, but that's how it worked in those old families. Freedom was a rare commodity. But this…

"Do you find her desirable?"

"She's very young. Only twenty-five. I'm ten years her senior."

Sato waved Kakashi's last thought away. "What does age matter? She's a very beautiful woman."

Kakashi could find no words in his stunned brain. For some reason, arranged marriage had never crossed his mind as a necessity to coming there and becoming a Hirameki.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Sato added, his voice sounding quite ragged now. Two AM was way past the old man's bedtime.

Kakashi bowed once, but before Sato took another step, he breathed out very softly, "I am pleased you returned. I did not expect you to."

And then he walked out.

The tense feeling in Kakashi's shoulders slipped away and he slumped back down to the sofa beside the wooden box. In the gut stabbing talk about marriage, Kakashi had all but forgotten about the small mystery. It was an usual thing to be given, but when he opened it, everything became clear.

Inside, tied with red ribbons and still in envelopes were at least a hundred letters. Kakashi slid the top envelope out of the stack and opened the letter carefully. A small picture dropped out of a tiny, silver-haired baby.

The neat cursive began with, "Dearest Papa."

Kakashi dug his fingers through the letters – every one addressed in the same handwriting, every one thick with papers and photographs. Every single one had been opened and read – perhaps a few times.

What a tragedy. He'd had to see his daughter's life, see his grandson's life through a few short years of letters.

After he sifted through them, reading each one and laughing at pictures of his own progress growing up, he thought of the last letter that he had written – the one he left for Sakura.

He should have written something more eloquent, something she deserved because it was his last.

* * *

><p>"…and I will serve Konoha and all its citizens with all the medical knowledge I possess. I will not see a wound or a disease, but a person. My choices will be carefully made and I will conduct my profession with the utmost care and concern for all who need me. I will choose healing over killing in all situations, and I will pass on my knowledge to all who wish to gain from it. This is my oath."<p>

Tsunade smiled when Sakura finished the page-long affirmation, and Sakura felt her stomach let go of the brick they'd managed to pick up on the way to the council hall.

"By the power of Konoha's council, it is my pleasure to appoint you Medical Director of Konoha. Your duties will include and not be confined to ANBU, Root, all shinobi ranks in the main force and the civilian and shinobi hospitals. Do you accept this?" Homura Mitokado said in his rough voice.

Sakura bowed before the long desk the trio of the council sat behind, and then glanced at Tsunade who stood to the right with Shizune, Iruka and of course, Naruto. "I accept."

"Good, good!" Koharu said with a smile on her wrinkled and weathered face. She clapped her hands twice. Her eyes were barely visible, but she looked happy nonetheless.

"Good job, Sakura," Tsunade said as she approached her old apprentice and gave her a careful hug. "Let Shizune and I take you to dinner."

Sakura nodded and allowed herself to be led out after one more bow to the council who were up and talking amongst themselves and with Naruto now anyway.

When she stepped out into the bright sunlight from the dusty old council chambers, she looked around her village and sighed softly. She loved it there. She loved the trees and the people and her friends and her occupation and a million other things. Her life had finally turned into the direction she wanted. It had finally started.

Shizune led the way toward the restaurant, and Sakura trailed behind a few steps, the fingers of her left hand caressing the dangling charms from the delicate bracelet she wore for the first time.

She wished he was there. She wished that Kakashi had stood between Shizune and Tsunade where he belonged. She wished he smiled at her with that bullshit eyecreaser he used to give her when he didn't want to show real emotion.

He was supposed to be there…

Her hand tightened on the silver bracelet with frustration and betrayal, and before she could stop herself, it snapped.

* * *

><p>This took longer to post than expected. Sigh. Real life just gets in the way. A wordy one and fairly transitionary too. I am going to try to have another up tonight or perhaps tomorrow morning.<p> 


	5. Twenty-Five

The Last Hirameki

Chapter V – Twenty-Five

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sakura…" Naruto sang at the top of his lungs as the bar behind him chimed along in lacklustre and inebriated harmony. Ino, Kiba, Hinata and Sai were also sitting at the table and laughing more than singing at this point. Shikamaru and Shino promised to try to come later after duties and unfortunately, Choji was out on ANBU patrol.<p>

Sakura smiled sheepishly and pressed a hand to her hot cheek in embarrassment. She'd told Naruto she didn't want any fuss this year, but he'd ignored her like every other year. Like all Kages, he was busy almost all day every day, but he still found time to plan a small surprise party for her – much to her dismay.

"It's not my birthday yet," she laughed.

Ino looked up at the clock nearing midnight and shrugged. "Just a couple of hours or so. Nothing wrong with celebrating early."

The bar was splitting at the seams as it was a Saturday night, and most of the jounin and off duty ANBU were mulling about like roosters in the henhouse. It was a shinobi bar (and not the dirty one) so she eased into a comfortable chair among her best friends, took a strong drink into her hands and then proceeded to mentally inventory all the things she had to do in the morning. But true to his nature, Naruto would snap her out of work mode by swinging an arm about her shoulders and reminding her it was a party.

"Remember when we had no obligations. I miss being a gennin..."

Sakura scoffed, "Do you really?"

After a simple moment of contemplation, Naruto softly laughed, "No, not really."

They all continued to drink and reminisce but after six whiskeys and three hours, Sakura was more than ready for bed. Long breaths and slow blinks intruded on her ability to focus on the conversations she was trying to have. A long day had preceded the well meant party and tomorrow would be a long day as well. Now, Sakura just wanted to go home. What did birthdays matter anymore anyway?

"You okay?" Naruto mumbled softly beside her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted," she responded with a wan smile and then let her head fall lightly on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I'll walk you home." Naruto's hand found hers and squeezed before he made their apologies and led her out into the warm air. He'd given Hinata a quick covert kiss before their departure and whispered something sweet in her ear, no doubt. Sakura felt a little guilty for stealing him away for a bit.

They walked in silence, listening to the cicadas humming while hidden in the trees as the gravel crunched softly under their feet. Stars dotted the sky and the half moon was like a lazy eye that watched their every step. It was a perfect night.

"Twenty-five and still alive," Naruto rambled quietly.

"What?" Sakura snorted as she ambled along. Her body was still full of the thick sluggish warmth that made her limbs heavy and relaxed.

"That's what Jiraiya would say when he woke up from a bender. Well, he'd say sixty five and still alive, but the same idea applies."

While she chuckled, Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's and hugged herself close. "So are we peaking? You, the Hokage. Me, the Medical Director. Ino is ANBU Captain, Neji is special forces commander, Shikamaru is head Jounin and so on. Have we all hit the end of the road and now we coast at the tender age of twenty-five?"

"Coasting doesn't sound so bad," Naruto admitted. She felt his easy shrug.

"So what's on your agenda tomorrow, Hokage-sama?" she teased as they arrived at her apartment door. Within seconds, they were inside, kicking off their shoes and trailing to her bedroom like they had dozens of times before.

"I got an advanced notice that some ally shinobi from a neighbouring country want an audience. I have to inspect the academy and then I have to meet with the council." He gave a comically exaggerated growl. "Those crones are so afraid of change. Although, the old bag gets pretty soft when I smile at her."

"That's because you're so handsome now." Sakura reached up and pinched his cheek roughly. Even though she teased, it was quite true. "I suppose it must be better with Tsunade on the council now."

"When she shows," he scoffed. "The other biddies are always there. I think they must sleep there sometimes."

Sakura flopped down on her double bed and Naruto fell into it on the other side. He laced his fingers under his head and stretched his back, feeling his spine settle and creak in places. Sakura rolled onto her side and watched him with sleepy eyes. A smile grew on her face.

Naruto shot a glance sideways and creased his brow in suspicion. "What?"

"Sooooo….are you going to marry Hinata and have little blonde haired, white eyed Hokage babies?" The grin grew wider. "There'll be no more sleepovers when you're a married man."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I don't know. I…just don't want to have a child go through what I did, you know? What if I'm killed or we're both killed? I really love her, Sakura. She wants kids soon."

Sakura sighed softly, and rubbed her cheek against the soft cotton of her pillow as she began drifting off. It was in her head to tell him he wouldn't die or things would be fine, but they both knew that the life they'd chosen was always a gamble. And Naruto's difficult childhood was certain to have had an impact on his decision to have kids. "Hyuuga are a large, close knit and loyal family. Your children would never have to be alone, Naruto. Never." Her last words were just a sleepy whisper.

"I guess I know that… And I will marry her. I bought the ring yesterday," Naruto breathed out, his own eyes closing to the night. "It's after midnight. Happy Birthday, Haruno."

* * *

><p>The forest smelled of pine and fire, and for some reason bits of ash floated like black petals before Sakura's eyes as she walked gingerly down the ragged path made of mossy patches and dark earth. It was quiet, strangely so; not even the rustle of leaves filled the air as usual.<p>

Sakura was dressed in her old uniform of the faithful red tunic with the circle of the Haruno clan on the back, and her medic skirt which hadn't seen the light of day in three years. Her knee high leg guards felt secure and comforting against her shins as did those taut leather gloves that fit like a second skin on her strong hands.

But it was the eerie lack of sound in the forest that bothered her. Where was the smoke coming from? What was burning? The dry, fire-like scent reminded her of Sasuke to an extent, but the electricity in the air made the hair on her arms rise. That sensation reminded her of someone else.

Tripping a little, Sakura travelled the path that wound through the dense, fat tree trunks standing guard around the village – though somehow she knew she wasn't really in the village anymore. Her feet were unsteady against the gnarled roots that sprang up to trip her.

Yet still she walked, further and further into the darkening forest.

Eventually the wall of trees grew almost too thick to navigate through when she stumbled into something hard on the ground that cracked noisily under her boot. When she looked down, her breath caught in her throat and hot tears filled her eyes. The shape of a skeleton lay under a Leaf uniform, all ragged and skinny. They were bleached white; the skull, just a lifeless shell. The Headband was slack and half draped over the empty eye socket. The bony metatarsals stuck out from frayed gloves which had the fingers cut from them.

It was Kakashi.

She knew it instantly. He was dead, left to rot in the forest alone. His bones were stark against the black uniform and he was gone forever. There was nothing left of him except murky faded memories and this horror.

With a shock, Sakura lurched violently up in bed; sweat beaded her body everywhere. She was breathing heavy and actual tears were in her eyes and down her face. Had she really been crying in her sleep? A hot hand pressed against her cheek to come away wet.

The bed was empty as it usually was after she and Naruto would fall asleep talking - he was always gone before the morning. His days started early, as did hers. It was only six AM, but he was probably already at his desk going over reports, or inspecting something, or signing things. How different they were from those easy years as children, as gennin.

The dream had really reached icy fingers into her blood, chilling her throughout. Five long years had passed since she'd laid sore eyes on Hatake Kakashi. The last thing he'd given her was an infuriatingly amazing kiss and a lingering promise of something that didn't exist. Yet still on her birthday he would continually remind her of his existence – though she worked so hard to forget. In the last two years, his tiny silver gifts had come early as if to say he was improving in missing her, yet this year, nothing.

Perhaps that was the basis for the dream. Perhaps nothing would ever come again.

* * *

><p>Konoha was the quintessential city of joy. Everywhere she walked, people said hello as they smiled broadly and went about their happy routines. On the daily walk to the offices each morning, at least ten people would give her a friendly greeting and ask her about some superfluous aspect of her life, to which she would respond lightly and be on her way. But this morning, her pace was quick, her greetings just a ghost of a smile and a perfunctory wave of her stiff hand.<p>

The dream had really rattled her more than she could have fathomed.

Instead of the hospital, she decided she was going to head to the jounin headquarters to inquire as to Kakashi's whereabouts. Many many times in the past she'd gone there to beg for info but maybe now, with her connections and status, they would finally give her something. For years she'd imagined that he was on some crazy involved mission of the utmost secrecy – although there was some talk about old obligations (whatever that meant). He wasn't a missing nin so he had to have permission to leave – and that was saying something for a shinobi treasure who owned the last sharingan in existence. It had to be officially sanctioned. Why else would he leave?

For the first three years of his absence, she kept expecting him to be suddenly lingering on a tree branch again one day, an inappropriate book in his gloved hands and a dirty grin beneath his mask.

But for the last two years, she'd given up hope. It took a long time, but she eventually stopped scanning the rosters, the tree branches and his apartment windows each time she stepped outside.

Their last conversation chewed away at her.

_Where are you going? _

_Home. _

_I don't understand. _

_You don't have to… _

He was wrong. For five long years she really had needed to understand and now he was haunting her dreams. He'd appeared there in one form or another more than six times over the last two weeks.

The jounin headquarters loomed ahead finally, but before she could get in the double doors, Kotetsu suddenly appeared, panting softly as he shouted her name and ran toward her.

"Haruno-sama. I've been searching all over for you," he huffed, doubling over when he stopped in front of her. "Damn, for like an hour."

"I'm busy, Kotetsu. Unfind me for another hour, thanks." Sakura pushed open the door but Kotetsu grabbed her arm lightly. She shot him an impatient look.

"Sorry. The Hokage has summoned you to the tower. He has business he needs you to be involved in _right now_."

Sakura tipped her head back and growled softly. "If this is about something trivial, I swear I will punch him into next week."

And she meant it.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu escorted Sakura all the way to the Hokage's larger formal office where he received people. Iruka was sitting outside the door and waved her in when Sakura appeared in the secure foyer. Inside there were four ANBU guarding Naruto as usual when he dealt with other countries, and with the addition of Kotetsu, herself and another unknown person, the room felt uncomfortably full.<p>

Sakura looked around at all the faces, masked and unmasked. In the centre of the room stood an attractive dark-skinned man with a mop of snowy white hair. His eyes had the same slight sleepy look to them as Kakashi's did, and really, he looked just as bored with everything as well.

Naruto stood from his chair as Sakura entered. He was dressed in his ornate white robe and hat, which clued Sakura into the formality of the situation. Carefully, he motioned an open hand to the stranger in the centre of the room. "Haruno-san, do you remember Darui-san from Kumogakure? He fought with us in the fourth shinobi war. He is Killer B's ally."

"Of course. Welcome Darui-san." Sakura bowed respectfully as she lied. She didn't really remember him well, but it had been so many years since the war - nine or so. Her eyes drifted to Naruto and he was giving her a look that held some warning. It was slight enough that the others wouldn't pick up on it, but they had years of knowing each other's idiosyncrasies.

"Haruno-san. I understand you are the medical director of Konohagakure now," Darui said easily to bring her attention to him, bowing as he spoke. "It seems no surprise. The Raikage remembers your superior medical skills well."

"Thank you, but you give me too much credit. I do recall healing his arm once. I'm very flattered that he remembered me."

"Yes, he did. Your work with poisons is fairly legendary. Sorry, but that's why I'm here."

Sakura looked again at Naruto, puzzled. His look had not changed.

The Hokage turned fully to her. "Haruno-san, Darui-san has come as an envoy to ask for your help. Some of the people of Kumogakure have grown quite sick and their apothecaries and medics can't seem to find a solution. They have concluded that it may be an untraceable poison of some sort."

"Poisoned by whom?" Sakura blurted out, her eyes wide. "Is this an attack on your country?"

Darui shook his head. "We aren't sure. We are deducing up to now that it's a foreign substance introduced into a food source, but we are having trouble pinpointing it. It is sporadic and not everyone is affected. The Raikage is beside himself with concern and we were hoping that Konoha would help us. Lady Tsunade and her apprentices are known for having the ability to nullify any poison."

"Well…" Sakura began, suddenly aware that her words could bind her and so she though carefully on her answer. "I could send a team, but only if the Hokage allows it. This isn't something we can decide right now. But if that decision is reached, would it be to your satisfaction?" Her brows rose as she met Darui's sleepy gaze.

"I'm afraid the Raikage is expecting just you, Haruno-san. You can understand how we are being overly careful about who is admitted to the Hidden Village at the moment. I'm sorry that our demands are as great as our request but we have little choice. I have travelled here for over four days and now going back will take another four or five. Time is of the essence."

"Oh," Sakura breathed out and then looked at Naruto whose face had fallen to ambivalence. Good for him, she thought. Sakura couldn't keep the shock out of her own face for the moment. "That's just impossible. I'm Medical Director. I can't just leave the village for a month or so. My medics are capable so a team of my best should suffice."

Darui turned back to Naruto and his speech became an apprehensive plead. "Hokage-sama. I was instructed to come and stay here in Haruno-san's place to act as security. You know the value the Raikage places on me. This is to ensure that Haruno-san is well protected and safe during her stay. Please reconsider. We are desperate. Our best medics can't figure it out so we can only surmise that your team would have the same issue. The children seem to be faring the worst and we fear that without your help…Haruno-san's help, all will be lost."

Sakura closed her eyes and thought of her own very soft heart and the knife that just entered it.

"Please give Haruno-san and I time to talk on this, Darui-san. I owe my life to Killer B so please know that I will take this request extremely seriously."

Darui bowed low to Naruto and then turned and bowed again to Sakura. His eyes met hers and for once, he looked desperate rather than aloof. She hated feeling like that – obligated. Even though she wasn't…she really was.

The room fell to silence, only Darui's retreating footsteps making any sound. Once the door was closed, Naruto looked around at the other occupants of the room. "Everyone out."

Kotetsu didn't have to be told twice as he bolted. The other ANBU filed past Sakura as they slipped out of the door quickly and silently.

For a few moments, Naruto and Sakura stood in silence, both contemplating, both unsure of what to say. Finally, Naruto said as if it were the easiest decision in the world, "You aren't going."

"What if he's telling the truth?" Sakura curled her knuckles against her lips and shook her head in acute concentration. Something didn't seem entirely right, but how could they say no?

Naruto sat back down heavily and pointed to the chair opposite. Sakura followed his direction and sank into the worn leather, putting her feet up on the wooden façade of the great desk.

After the intensity seemed to trickle from the room, the young Hokage sighed softly as he looked out the window. "We haven't had any word or news from Kumogakure in six months. The region has been virtually dark and even our intel is lacking. I don't want you to go. The fact that they want you alone seems incredibly suspicious in itself. They could be looking to grab you for leverage against me."

"Well, that won't work."

Naruto's blue eyes met hers and he looked mildly perturbed. "We both know it would. Besides Hinata, you are probably the only person that they could use against me."

"But we are allies. It makes no sense that they would try to lure me into Kumogakure just to get to you. Are we not on good terms with the Raikage? Darui came himself. And he promises to stay in my stead. I think you might be overthinking it. But if it worries you so much, send a special ANBU detachment with me and have two more in the area. If they want me, they will have to agree." Sakura drummed her fingers on the chair arm.

"I don't know."

"We can give it one month. Constant contact. It will take days to get there and back which will leave about three weeks of dealing with the foreign substance and monitoring the medical situation. If anything seems off kilter, I'll take a spell scroll that will bring me back to the nearest ANBU camp. It doesn't seem all that risky when we put the precautions in place."

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "I can't change your mind, can I. I'm the Hokage, you know. You're supposed to do what I say."

Sakura blew out a soft laugh. "We both know I never will. But if you really don't want me to go, I'll respect that as a friend. Konoha and my hospital is my priority anyway. I just worry that if it's completely on the up and up, we could be abandoning them in their greatest need. I took an oath, Naruto. It doesn't sit well with me to pretend this situation couldn't exist. They've given us no reason to think they would be plotting."

Languidly, Naruto laced his fingers across his stomach and leaned so far back in his chair that he was looking up at the ceiling. "Let me think on it."

"Of course," she agreed easily. "Now, if that's all, I was doing something important when Kotetsu caught me."

"Yeah, go. I'll talk with Darui about it and I'll have Kotetsu chase you down again with my decision."

Sakura nodded, feeling the fear of the intense dream about Kakashi rushing back to her with the morning's sidetrack over. She needed to get back to Headquarters and dig around. Someone somewhere would have a record of Kakashi leaving and perhaps a clue to his destination.

*!*!*!*!*!

When Sakura emerged from the frustrating Headquarters, she kicked a rock so hard it flew up and hit the high wall at least five hundred yards away from where she stood. Nothing but dead ends and roadblocks had met her in her pursuit of Kakashi's records and whereabouts. It was as if the man had just up and vanished, and his existence had been erased along with him.

There was one last chance to get some answers, though it was only ten o'clock in the morning and might mean a premature and messy death from intruding at such an _ungodly _hour…but what real choice did she have?

Darting across Konoha, Sakura approached the small traditional Japanese house with a red pagoda roof and sliding shoji screen doors. A porch wrapped all the way around it and as she trotted around to the back yard, she could hear the fountain gurgling in the tiny pond next to the sand garden. The grass was a little unkempt, but lush and in the corner by the back fence, a rabbit was happily eating lettuce from the poorly maintained garden. All in all, not the worst place to be murdered…

"Uhm…Shishou?" Sakura called softly as she tiptoed around the porch to find a back shoji screen ajar. "Are you up?"

"Oi! Sakuraaaaa!" Tsunade's voice boomed out happily. "Come in and sit down. I haven't seen you in days!"

"Oh shit," Sakura mumbled to herself as she slid the door wide and looked at the rabble that was sprawled in a loose circle on the floor. From what she could discern, Shizune was passed out next to Genma who was just about there as well – his half lidded gaze widened slightly as he grinned lopsidedly. Tsunade lazily reclined near the door with a very pink nose and cheeks, the sake carafe dangling in her fingertips. Raido and some girl that Sakura didn't know rounded out the group and a smattering of playing cards were spread out among them, with a few crumpled bills and a plethora of alcohol bottles.

"Come join us, Sakura." Tsunade waved her in awkwardly.

"Tsunade-sama… I really need to _talk_ to you. It's important."

"Well what is it?" Tsunade asked as Genma finally lay down and a soft snore erupted from him almost immediately.

Sakura`s green eyes dropped to the passed out jounin and then back up to her intoxicated old teacher. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Really…" Tsunade looked bored suddenly. "I thought you had something more interesting to discuss. You haven`t asked about that brat in years."

"Is he on a mission?" They`d had this conversation before, umpteen times, but it was always roadblocks and noncommittal answers.

Tsunade stared at Sakura, her eyes threatening to close at any given moment, but finally a long drawn out breath escaped her and defeat seemed to bend her posture. "No. No mission, Sakura."

"So you do know where he went!" Sakura's hissed words woke Shizune who whimpered briefly and then turned over. The fact that Tsunade gave any answer spurred Sakura's excitement.

"Five years ago, Sakura, he came to me and told me he had to leave and needed permission. I had no right to stop him as Konoha had made an agreement about that very thing years ago. As Hokage, I swore to him that I would not divulge his location – least of all to you." The former Hokage rubbed at her forehead and hiccupped slightly.

"Me? Why not me?!"

"Because you'd follow him. You know you would. You and Naruto would have been on his doorstep within days. He needed to put Konoha behind him."

"Is he still alive? Is what he is doing dangerous? Is it something undercover? Do you speak with him?"

Tsunade put a hand up to quell the bombardment of questions, giving a pained look. "You are making my head ache, Sakura. Listen. For five years, I've been sending him letters on the news of Konoha to a post office box that is forwarded to him. He asked that I don't send anything too personal, but he wanted to stay updated on what was happening. He's never replied, but yes, he's alive and well. I cannot go back on my agreement to him or the people he is with. I'm afraid I cannot tell you where he is. I'm only telling you this much because I swore as Hokage to the terms and I'm not Hokage anymore."

Frustrated, Sakura started to pace slowly around the living area, mindful not to step on the sleeping bodies. "I've been dreaming about him for days. He's dead. He's bones. He's ash and dust. Something different every time. I know it's been five years. I don't give a shit about what he's doing or where he's at now. I just need to know that he's alive."

"Well now you know." Tsunade shrugged and pressed the rim of the sake bottle to her bottom lip, but her golden eyes locked knowingly onto Sakura. "Is that good enough?"

The pacing halted, and Sakura bit her lip. Her green eyes scanned the wooden ceiling slowly. They both knew it wasn't enough, but Tsunade had made an oath and it would be a frozen hell before she went back on that. If there was one thing about Tsunade that Sakura was sure of, it was constancy. "I suppose it has to be, right, Shishou?"

"He made me promise not to write about you. He made me promise not to tell him about personal things. I did tell him you made Medical Director and Naruto made Hokage – which was probably pushing it. I told him about the general flux and trade of the village over the last five years. I've thrown more letters into the garbage to him than all the letters I've ever written. It was difficult not to tell him how you suffered initially. But as you got over it, so did my need to write about it." Tsunade took a swig of her drink and then plopped it down on the floor with a _plink_.

"Okay," Sakura mumbled, frustrated and defeated. "Okay, Shishou. Thanks for that much at least. I…"

But her words were interrupted by Kotetsu's heavy feet thumping along the porch until he appeared in the doorway, a scroll in his hand. "Oh, Sakura-san," he laughed. "You _are_ here."

"Geez, Kotetsu. Do you have a homing device on me or something?" she growled, snapping out her hand for the scroll. Kotesu looked annoyed and too worn out to care, so he deposited the thin scroll into her hand and then plopped unceremoniously down beside the snoring Genma. "Are you playing cards?" he asked to no one.

"Shit," Sakura mumbled as she unfurled the scroll. "I have to go. It seems I'm leaving for a month, Shishou. I need to go and get ready. But can we talk more about this when I get back?"

With unsure and slow movements, Tsunade managed herself to her feet. "I tell you what, Sakura. Write him a letter and I'll put it in the box. He never told me not to let you do that. It isn't me writing and I haven't told you where he is. Perhaps enough time has passed that you are both ready to have some communication. I'm sure he misses you as well."

"Really?" Sakura said, though the crunch of time was pressing on her to get ready to depart the village. Naruto had given her an hour as Darui had agreed to the terms. "I'll have to just write a quick one. I'm leaving for Lightning in an hour on a medical secondment."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Lightning? Seriously?" Sakura watched her shake her head as a smile crossed her face. "Tell you what. Write it while you are there and we'll send it when you get back if you still want to. You've waited this long so a little longer won't hurt."

What her former teacher said made sense, however Sakura was too anxious that the opportunity had come up. But she was right. It would not be a letter she could write in a whole day, let alone an hour. "I'll do that, Shishou. Thanks. I'm afraid I have to go though. I'm leaving with three ANBU detachments shortly and have to get prepared. I'll come see you when I get back."

A snort finally escaped Tsunade before she scoffed, "Lightning… Happy Birthday, Sakura!" And then she laughed loudly and waved as Sakura wandered to the door and out, very much puzzled by the odd intoxicated behaviour. But that was Tsunade.

* * *

><p>An hour gave Sakura only time enough to pack a bag, squeeze into the ANBU uniform bestowed on her when she became the medical director, and then make a few quick goodbyes. Now she was sitting on a train bound for the edge of the Fire Country with sixteen ANBU – four of which were specialized in infiltration and protection. Her bag held a spell scroll that would transport her to its sister scroll that would be held by the ANBU who would camp two kilometres away from the hidden village.<p>

Her bag also carried a few clothes, personal items and old tomes from Konoha that might hold the key to the illnesses. Every other modern book on poisons, toxins and serums had long since been committed to her memory.

Lastly, she had a notepad and a pen that would be used for writing the letter to Kakashi that, so far, she had not even been able to begin. It balanced on her knee and prompted so many things that she wanted to tell Kakashi about the last five years of her life, but how to start…

The train swayed gently and the ANBU were mostly silent around her, save for the few that took to the roof of the train car to enjoy the fine Konoha weather before they left the country. There were no other passengers in that car, and with good reason.

It would be a full day in the train, and then approximately three to four days of running to get to the edge of Kumogakure. Their papers were in order for entry and the fastest route plotted out.

A tickle of nerves swam in her stomach and she couldn't tell if it was the fact that she was on a mission again, that she was composing a letter to Hatake Kakashi of which he might actually read, or that there could be some unknown danger ahead.

She supposed in a very short time she would find out which.

* * *

><p>Finally getting somewhere. FIve years is long timeskip! Anyway, thanks for the wonderful comments. I can tell a lot of people are feeling the way I am about fandom and it makes me very happy.<p>

I have a quick request. If anyone has Tempest or Lorelei chapters saved anywhere, please PM me. If I can get them, I might finish them. Unfortunately, they were all lost in the big harddrive crash of 2008.


	6. The Unexpected Guest

Last Hirameki VI

The Unexpected Guest

* * *

><p>The air was different from home. It was cool and crisp, nearly the cleanest Sakura had ever breathed. Gauzy mist hung at the sides of the road like some nebulous gateway directing them to the mountain ranges of the Hidden Village of Lightning.<p>

The last few gruelling days had passed in a blur with constant travel and very little rest. Scenery was just that, and nothing to which they could pay attention. But now, taking a few minutes to get their bearings at the edge of Kumogakure at the fork in the road, Sakura enjoyed a brief interlude to admire the changes. It was similar to home, but just a little. The grass was as green, but the trees held some lush exotic surreal quality that only such moist air could produce. It was almost fantasy-like.

They were only about an hour outside of the hidden village but the fatigue was settling into their bodies. Sakura's bones and joints ached from the unrelenting and intense travel. Her head hurt from letting herself get slightly dehydrated and her mind begged to get working.

"We take the right fork here. The left would take us to the Daimyo's palace and into the villages of Kumogakure."

Sakura was pulled from her inner thoughts by Captain Choji, who had thankfully been assigned to head up the infiltration squad. They'd had to leave the other two back up squads at the border and their small party of five now looked somewhat less secure and less strong.

"I remember I came this way ten years ago. It looks really different." Her eyes scanned the pathways.

Choji put his hands on his hips. "Hm. They had to rebuild after the war and the land grew a little wild around this area. But it's still a beautiful country. We aren't allowed in much so it feels strange to be travelling through."

Sakura nodded slowly, adjusting her pack and preparing herself. Choji did the same but they took a quiet moment to just admire everything.

* * *

><p>After a last hour of travelling through the rock filled passes of Kumogakure, they came to the guarded trail at the higher altitude which finally revealed a fog shrouded hidden village. Cloudy puffs of mist surrounded the rocky fortress and Sakura began to recollect her travels just prior to the last Great War. Not much had changed from that time here, but rock rarely budged. Buildings wrapped around the jagged hillsides, and like a jewel in a crown, the light blue building that housed the Raikage loomed ahead.<p>

When they approached the iron entrance, a man that she vaguely recognized straightened his back as a smile grew on his attractive face. He had neatly brushed blond hair over his headband and was pleasantly handsome. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and the snug, single-shouldered armoured vest of the Lightning ninja.

"Sakura-san. Welcome," the man said as he took a step or two forward to present himself, keeping his friendly grin as he stretched out his arms.

"C-san! I barely recognized you. How long has it been?" she answered happily as her tired feet slowed to stop her just in front of him. The ANBU squad held back a few feet and spread out. Sakura bowed slowly, but C offered his hand instead, gently taking hers to hold it.

"Since the last war. You were just a girl – though one of the most capable medics I've ever seen even then. I was shocked to see such a grown up and beautiful woman approaching me just now. I guess I still pictured you as a sixteen year old in my head."

Sakura smiled at that. C was a trusted ninja in the upper ranks of the Raikage's escort and a formidable medic himself. They'd spent some time healing together in the war tents so many years ago that it was harder to forget him than it was Darui. C was never hard on the eyes either so it was a pleasant surprise to be welcomed by him.

"We have rooms prepared for you, Haruno-san. I promise you'll find it very comfortable. The Raikage would like to meet with you after you've rested." C swept his hand toward the heavy iron doors.

"And my team?" Sakura prompted, realizing he hadn't mentioned them.

C's mouth tightened to a stiff line. "I'm sorry. Darui was not authorized to make arrangements for anyone else. Your guard will have to be removed to the area just outside the hidden village. We'll ensure their quarters are comfortable and safe, but they are not permitted to pass the third cliff before the first guard tower."

A long, tired breath escaped Sakura. This was not unexpected so she mustered the argument she'd had prepared. "I can't abide by this, C. I'm sorry. The Hokage only granted my secondment because Darui agreed to the special escort."

C's face turned to a look of mild exhaustion, and he gingerly grabbed her arm and led her closer to the path edge that overlooked the cavernous drop below. As he leaned near, his eyes trailed to his own guards by the doors and then back to her. "I know this is a pain. If it were up to me, I would allow it unquestionably. But the Raikage and my people have always been closed off and careful as I'm sure you remember. I promise your escort will be well taken care of and you may have any contact you'd like with them. Your presence is so important right now – not only for the people inflicted with the sickness, but for the peace of mind of their families. We are desperate."

"But not desperate enough to honour your agreements." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glanced over at her own masked contingency looking more and more alert by the second.

"Darui is an extremely important person to the Raikage. Do you think he would hurt you knowing that one of his most trusted is in the care of Konoha? This is too important to quibble over. I will personally be your escort during your stay and I am the last person who would put you in danger. Trust me."

C's careful plead had not fallen on deaf ears but Sakura was not one to bend her will. It pained her to not have her escort with her. This was ninja 101. Why walk into a potentially dangerous situation with no weapons or support? She turned and gazed at the enormous captain of her ANBU infiltration group and summoned him over with a slow wave of her hand.

The massive ANBU sauntered over and slid his mask up to cast his brown eyes down on C first, and then to meet Sakura's sleepy looking green eyes.

"Choji. The Raikage is insisting that only I go. I can't make this decision. What would you have me do?"

Choji scratched his stubbly cheek roughly with a gloved hand. His normally soft eyes had narrowed to intimidation and by the bob of C's Adam's apple, it worked amply. "The Hokage and our Head Jounin predicted something like this might happen. We are already here so I would be okay with you staying in the main building, but we must be allowed to remain within the outer wall and have contact whenever we want. Only this I'll accept or we will turn around and leave. Staying means nothing to me."

Sakura turned back to C and shrugged diffidently. "There you have it. They have to stay on the inside of the second guard tower or we trek back with no result."

Contemplation and minute distress filled C's handsome face as he appeared to chew on the inside of his lip. Then he shook his head slowly. "The Raikage will rip me a new one, but I guess it'll have to do. We can't turn away someone who could turn things around for us."

"Excellent. Thank you, Choji," Sakura nodded to her captain and then turned back to C. "I will want to meet with my squad to approve their quarters after we've all rested."

C nodded reluctantly. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Sakura yawned. "Sleep."

* * *

><p>Sakura's quarters were quite large and everything was the pinnacle of comfort. The extravagant king size bed was incredibly soft with silky linen sheets that were cool to the touch. She'd already managed to sleep heavily for six hours in such snugness. Now awake, showered and much more alert, she examined everything, taking in the puffy brocade chairs by the fireplace and the ornate mahogany desk in the corner. The bathroom was just off the back where the bed stood and had a large glassed-in shower, marble countertops and a giant round soaker tub. Everything had a cloudy appearance from the frosted glass around the mirror and shower to the thick white duvet and pillows on the bed and chairs.<p>

It was like a vacation home, except that she was there for work.

Quickly, she slipped into a fresh shirt and underwear, and then re-donned her ANBU gear and guards, but unfortunately no weapons. Her mind was already running through potential poisons that might have entered the water source just from what local foliage she'd seen on the trek to the Hidden Village. There was always a possibility of contamination of food as well, but in the back of her mind, she imagined they would have narrowed that down. Lightning medics were not inept.

When completely ready, Sakura drifted out of the apartment door to find herself face to mask with two hulking Lightning ANBU guards looming across the hall.

"Oh!" she gasped softly, completely taken by surprise at the implication. "Am I guarded?"

Before either man could answer (though Sakura doubted they would) C suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway and trotted forward hastily.

"Sakura!" he called out as he hurried along. "I trust you slept well?"

"Uh…" She stared at him with wide eyes. "What is this?" she flicked her hand toward the statue-like men. "I'm being guarded?"

"The Raikage is in his guest office and is waiting for you to come and see him. We must hurry." C tugged gently on her bicep and then began to trot quickly down the hall. Sakura had to jog to catch up but when she did, she grabbed him hard, using a little chakra to forcefully halt him.

He spun to meet her eyes, but she could tell by his sheepish look that he was avoiding her question. "C! What the Hell is with the guards? This doesn't give me a sense that I'm trusted…or safe."

"Don't take offence. The Raikage will explain things. There has been a bit of… inner turmoil in Lightning and as our esteemed guest, it's important to keep you safe. Now let's go."

"What!?"

But C ignored her and began to practically dart away; before Sakura could stop him again, they were through a set of double iron doors flanked by shinobi and then into a chamber with more guards and one very large Raikage at the centre of it. The whole transition seemed so abrupt that Sakura hadn't found her bearings yet.

"We've been waiting for you, Haruno-san. Was your journey uneventful?" the Raikage asked evenly. He seemed neither pleased nor disappointed to see her. Actually, his indifferent greeting was a little off putting. There he sat behind a large desk, shirtless but for the robe, staring at things on the desktop before him. His white hair was slicked back as she remembered, though just a bit thinner, and his muscles were like that of a twenty year old. He was an intimidating and impressive sight.

But what she recalled of the Raikage was that he was a passionate man and even though she'd never really spoken with him before except clinically, she expected him to be more like Killer B. At this moment, he seemed fairly reserved.

"Very," she said quietly, still attempting to read the situation after the shock of realizing she was being guarded. "I'm rested and eager to get started."

The Raikage's dark eyes rose to finally meet hers. "We are eager for that as well, but there are some other things to attend to. You must be presented to the Daimyo. He's insisted."

Sakura sucked in a long breath and closed her eyes. Another thing that was somewhat expected, though she half imagined they would want her to work for a while before the political pleasantries and necessities were asked of her. As a high ranking shinobi from another country and the best friend to the Hokage, it was not a shock to hear she had to jump through the bureaucratic hoops like a trained animal. She hated all that business. Naruto had never enjoyed all that either, but just as Darui had most likely had to offer his greetings and news to the Daimyo in Fire, so she had to meet with the Lightning Daimyo. If she had just been able to send a team instead, none of this would be necessary.

"Raikage-sama, if the situation is as dire as Darui described, I would prefer to at least begin preliminary examinations."

The Raikage stood up and appeared to almost fill the room. "I like it less than you, but we are expected at the cherry blossom viewing tonight. They postponed it one day for your arrival. The Daimyo is our benefactor. We can't refuse him."

"I understand," she acknowledged, but she felt it was a little bit of a lie. "But the patients…"

"C assures me they are resting and stable. You can begin as soon as we return tonight or perhaps in the morning."

Sakura nodded, feeling supremely powerless already. Secondment was never a good thing and she'd said that often when people were sent to do favours in other countries. Why should Lightning be any different? As far as everyone was concerned, she was now a Lightning medic and shinobi for the next month.

The Raikage made a gesture toward the door with his hand. "Attendants will be waiting in your rooms to help you dress. We leave in an hour and I understand the kimono they have set for you is ready. C will be your escort during your stay and will not leave your side when you are not in your rooms. Is this understood?"

It was on the tip of Sakura's insolent tongue to ask why she was guarded like a criminal, but she could see the warning in C's face. Instead she decided she'd pick his brain on the way about the comments he made earlier regarding turmoil in Lightning. If that was the case, then perhaps the sickness she was supposed to be treating was more than just sickness.

Things felt off already.

* * *

><p>"Isao?" Kakashi called out through his open bedroom door. "Yo, Isao!"<p>

"Yes, Kazuo?" Isao hurried through the door, a plastic covered black garment flipped over his right arm and a cup of tea in his left.

"There it is," Kakashi mumbled, reaching over to take the new montsuki kimono from his grandfather's faithful attendant. "Too bad. I was hoping to wear this instead."

Isao's hazel eyes drew up and down the ratty looking gray yukata Kakashi would wear to work in the gardens, complete with dirt stains and the white ties to hold his sleeves back. "I don't think the Daimyo would be very impressed, Kazuo. He might mistake you for the gardener. I'm sorry this one is late. The tailor just dropped it off."

"Hm," Kakashi hummed, "My old one looks so faded."

"Yes, well it is five years old and has had enough wear. Hard to believe that time has moved so quickly since you arrived." Isao held out the tea.

"You have it. I'm saving my palate for sake."

Over the years, Isao had learned a few things about Kakashi, just as Kakashi had learned a few things about Isao. And because he knew him well, there was no argument about the tea. The older man just sat down on the edge of the sofa comfortably and brought the exquisite teacup to his lips.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was Isao's quiet sips until he cleared his throat and said, fairly quietly, "Will Aiko-san be accompanying you tonight?"

Kakashi began to pull the plastic off of the new outfit, but paused momentarily. The french doors were wide open and he breathed in the fresh Kumogakure air filled with the scent of the flowers that swayed underneath his large terrace. He almost never closed the doors anymore and often drank his morning tea at the wooden table his grandfather had placed there when he first arrived. Kakashi had grown to love Kumogakure, almost as much as Konoha, but there were always a few things missing and he felt it almost physically sometimes. Less and less though, the feelings would still catch him off guard.

"No. Aiko-chan will be accompanying the Daimyo's grandson, Taro. He just arrived back from his business overseas." Kakashi caught the twitch Isao's lip made before he put the teacup back up to his lips. It made Kakashi almost laugh. Taro had become somewhat of a friend over the last few years, but Isao didn't like him at all. Kakashi didn't mind Taro's bold, often abrupt nature and his ongoing onslaught on the ladies at the gatherings was mildly entertaining. The attachment was probably because Taro reminded Kakashi so much of Genma in personality and self-confidence, not to mention looks. He swore sometimes they were twins divided.

Isao took another sip and set he cup down. "The invitation noted delegates from the Lightning shinobi this year. I don't believe they've been to the last few, have they?"

Another thing Kakashi was grateful for, though he doubted anyone would recognize him with such short hair, two regular looking eyes and the fancy suits he'd grown accustomed to wearing.

"The Raikage will be attending, I suppose. Better let my grandfather know, Isao. He may want to send something with me to present to the Raikage on his behalf. I think he'll be disappointed to miss the viewing this year."

Isao nodded slowly and Kakashi could see the brief distress there. "Of course." The older man got up, picked up the plastic Kakashi had tossed aside and then made his exit.

The room was eerily quiet save for a single bird sitting on the terrace ledge outside, singing his freedom quite happily.

Hatake Kakashi sauntered into his bathroom and stared at Hiramkei Kazuo in the mirror for a few minutes as he began to untie his yukata. No, he would no longer be recognized. He barely recognized himself.

* * *

><p>The small contingency that was attending the Daimyo's blossom viewing set out as the late afternoon sun rose behind the misty air above. It wasn't hot, but there was a touch of humidity which made the lavish kimono Sakura was donning quite cumbersome. Shinobi formal dress was so different from regular kimono. The sash was armoured lightly to protect the mid-section and the upper lining was lined with some sort of thin kevlar. The sticks in her hair were sharp and steel and the fan tucked into the sash was made of iron to be of use as a formidable weapon. But the kimono itself was thin and beautiful. The attendants told her it was a gift from the Fire Daimyo a hundred years before to Kumogakure. Thin golden flames trailed up from the hem, embroidered into the red fabric. The sleeves seemed to drip with golden fire, but the pattern was very subtle and was one of the most beautiful Sakura had ever seen.<p>

C's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull when he saw her emerge from her rooms and Sakura couldn't help the smile. It had been a long time since an attractive man had noticed her – or at least that she had noticed one noticing. As eager as she was to begin work, his attention was certainly making the trip a little easier to swallow.

All the time she was being dressed and primped, the attendants talked about the festival and how famous the gardens were at the Daimyo's palace. They tittered on about Taro-this and Hirameki-that, wondering and hoping they would be there. Sakura knew the name Hirameki as there was a dedication plaque situated in the hallway in one of the older areas of the Konoha hospital that had been funded by them. Apparently they were a wealthy family and were extremely close to the Daimyo.

The walk across the mountain pass and into the flatter plains of Kumo took a while but there were cars waiting for them when roads appeared. Sakura was escorted into a long black car by C who took her hand gently. It was beginning to feel more like a date than a distracting and frustrating requirement.

After getting in the cars, it was only minutes to the palace. The attendants were dead on about the building and the gardens. Before Sakura even reached the back gardens through the large palace, she could smell the flowers and see the petals floating around through the numerous back garden doorways like luxurious confetti. Throngs of well dressed people fluttered about like apparitions among the pink rainfall and the jovial sounds of a party assaulted her as she stepped outside, her arm still firmly held by C.

"Wow," she breathed out, elated suddenly by the exquisite gathering.

"It's something to see. We haven't attended for ages, though we get invited each year."

The Raikage entered the gardens moments later and swept over to where C and Sakura stood, followed by a few guards and attendants. C nodded in his direction and the Raikage gave a short nod in return. It didn't take long before the Raikage was swarmed with servers and countrymen.

"Stay close to me, Sakura," C ordered quietly.

For a moment, it sounded like a warning and her years of shinobi training suddenly prickled to high alert. "Why ever for?" she inquired forcefully.

He cleared his throat and his eyes wandered the crowd. "Because the men here will try to snatch you up. You look stunning." C's smile flashed and Sakura was reminded of how handsome he was. She supposed they looked like quite a couple. Even C had dressed in a formal shinobi version of a kimono of an earthy brown with lightning crests. "Let's walk under the trees and try to enjoy ourselves this evening. Tomorrow the work will begin."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sauntered into the party, taking his usual time. It didn't matter who he passed; he was greeted warmly by everyone. Over the years, his grandfather had ensured he was well known in the higher circles and the increased responsibility with the businesses gave Kakashi a reputation of being fair and intelligent. Unfortunately, this also exalted him to most eligible bachelor status. This was the one thing he didn't like. Women fawned over him, offered their company to the parties, to the obligatory social gatherings and of course, to their bedrooms.<p>

Kakashi was tempted often, but never gave in. How would their perfectly painted lips turn down when they saw his scars? How would they talk and gossip about his tattoo? No, it was better not to put himself in that position, even though he imagined it would be nice to quell his loneliness for a little while. Regular women were just not what he wanted.

"Hey, Hirameki, you're late," Katsura Taro growled playfully from a few steps away.

Kakashi spun on his heel and nodded to the well groomed and consummately flirtatious grandson of the Daimyo who had already procured a companion for the evening. "Sorry. I got lost."

"Never heard that one before," Taro scoffed. "Come over here and meet Rika. She's the daughter of my company's chairman of the board. Rika, this is Hirameki Kazuo-san. A good friend and a member of the council to my grandfather. He looks like a stick in the mud, but he's pretty fun when you get a few drinks in him."

Kakashi bowed and gave the girl a tempered smile, which was all he could ever muster for anyone save Isao and Taro. She was a pleasant looking girl, though short and quite young. Her hair was a silky brown, long and pin-straight. She looked to be about twenty – if that – but Taro was only twenty nine and no stranger to flattering women for gain. A flaw that Kakashi overlooked often.

"Pleased to meet you, Hirameki-san," she said sweetly and batted her long eyelashes.

"I thought Aiko was coming with you," Kakashi ventured, focusing back on Taro.

"Ah. Well, she went looking for you the moment we arrived. And my grandfather was looking for you too, Kaz. Apparently the Raikage is in attendance tonight and has brought a high ranking delegate from another country with him. They want you to meet him on behalf of your grandfather. I think they are closer to the bar. We'll come with you."

"That's not necessary," Kakashi sighed, but even before he finished his sentence, Taro was urging Kakashi forward while towing young Rika behind him.

They began to shuffle through the crowd almost aimlessly. Delegates and political bullshit never impressed Kakashi, but it was necessary to play the game. He would bow and ask the same questions: "Did you have a pleasant trip? Are you staying long?" Etcetera. It wouldn't take long and he could sneak to the bar, drink away the night and maybe get a late dip in the hot pool by the waterfall before passing out in his bed.

"Holy shit. Look at the size of him," Taro laughed as they drew close enough to see the Raikage towering over everyone in his party. "He's massive!"

Kakashi could see the Daimyo's odd hat and the Raikage's enormity overshadowing the eight or so people in the loose circle halfway across the patio. There were men and women alike and Kakashi knew that a Kage would never travel without an armed escort. Suddenly his body was tensing, ready, his eye looking for the exit, for makeshift weapons, and for allies of which he saw none. There were shinobi in his proximity and it seemed his body hadn't forgotten how to react to them.

"Oh, look out. Aiko-chan is there, Kazuo. I can see her crazy pink hair," Taro goaded while Rika squeaked "What? Who?" behind him repeatedly, dancing back and forth on her little feet while trying to see as they strode through the crowd.

But Kakashi halted abruptly, causing Taro to bang right into his back. Even from that distance, he could tell that the person standing among the group wasn't Aiko. That woman standing there amongst the shinobi, her pink hair done up in a perfect coiffure of rings and curls on top of her head, was not just an ordinary woman. Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed in to hone in on her scent. It mingled with all the others but the familiarity of it nearly tore his guts out. His hands shook. His heart had sped up. This time, five years later, he had no doubt of the identity of the pink-haired woman.

"What is it?" Taro asked, but Kakashi moved so quickly, he easily lost them in the crowd. He practically bowled people over trying to get to her.

"Ah! Hiramkei-kun," the Daimyo exclaimed as he turned to see Kakashi approaching more hastily than normal. He held his arms out to welcome Kakashi into the group.

"Good evening, Katsura-dono," Kakashi said quickly, knowing that the person he really wanted to see was right behind the man. He could smell her intensely now and it made his skin shiver in anticipation.

"Kazuo, I'm glad you found us. The Raikage has graced us with his attendance and has asked personally for you to meet his delegate from the Fire Country. As I understand it, your grandfather had funded some part of the Konoha hospital many many years ago and this person is the esteemed Medical Director there. What a fortuitous meeting for two people with such a close connection."

Kakashi flexed his fingers as the Daimyo stepped aside and motioned to the woman behind him who had all her attention on the blond ninja beside her. She wore an exquisite red kimono with golden flames and he could see the weapons in her hair and the heavy fan at her sash. It was taking all he had not to grab her and run, disappear, steal her away. He couldn't ever recall a more welcome sight.

"Haruno Sakura-san. I'd like you to meet Hirameki Kazuo. He is the grandson of my most trusted friend, Sato Hirameki. Kazuo, this is Haruno Sakura, the Medical Director from Konohagakure who is visiting our lovely country for a few weeks."

Almost in slow motion, Sakura turned from her companion to the Daimyo and then to Kakashi. Her large green eyes slowly travelled from his chest up to his face, dragging him up from the loneliness of the years of being without home, reminding him that once upon a time he was Hatake Kakashi and she had known him. And true to her training, she kept her face as stoic and calm as possible. But the sudden tightness in her jaw, the minute widening of her eyes and the twitch in her throat did not escape him. She had recognized him immediately - or at least thought she did.

Right then he should have excused himself. Right then he should have turned his attention to the Raikage or even that weasel C, but he couldn't stop looking at her. He felt the grin spreading across his face, so wide it was ridiculous.

At that moment, there was nothing else in the world but her.

* * *

><p>"Hir-hiram-meki…san…?" Sakura managed, feeling like someone had drained every ounce of blood from her body and replaced it with pure adrenaline. Her throat was like sand and her words struggled to choke through it. Her heart hammered uncontrollably and she inwardly thanked all her old teachers for preparing her to stay cool under such a shock.<p>

"Kazuo, please," he said quietly, his familiar slate gray eyes locked on hers as he stepped forward, an incredibly large smile spreading across his stunningly attractive face. "Was your trip from the Fire Country pleasant?" His voice seemed to invade her chest and squeeze.

"Uhm, y—yes. It was fine. …Kazuo-san…" Sakura had to look away. She could feel the heat under the kimono and was scared it would show all over her face. Hirameki Kazuo? This was Hatake Kakashi, wasn't it? He looked different, and she barely remembered his face, but the scar and the way his eyes creased – it had to be him. His hair was so short she was dying to touch it, and to see him with two eyes rather than a headband over one was a shock. If it wasn't Kakashi, it was an incredible likeness. Could it possibly not be him?

He was so handsome. He was so utterly astonishing to look at.

"How fortunate that you made it here for the blossom viewing," Hiramkei Kazuo continued, taking another step toward her until they were almost toe to toe. His pleasant scent filled the space between them.

She was second guessing herself. He was similar, so familiar. It had to be Kakashi. He sounded the same, looked the same.

"Well you aren't Aiko at all," a man cut in, finally arriving beside the Kakashi lookalike. "Kazuo, will you introduce us?"

Sakura could feel all their party's eyes on her. Some had turned to have their own conversations, but C, the Raikage and the Daimyo were listening intently. It suddenly felt like a test. No one was interrupting. She felt like a thing in a petrie dish.

Kazuo made some quick introductions to the girl Rika and the handsome Katsura Taro who was related to the Daimyo, but his eyes remained steadfast on hers and his smile was so out of control he actually rubbed a hand across his cheek trying to cover it minutely. It seemed his companions noticed too because Taro laughed before he stepped forward and bent down to kiss Sakura's hand. "I've never seen this boring guy react to a woman like that before. But then again, you're quite stunning Haruno Sakura-san."

"Oh, I'm— "What was she trying to say? Her thoughts were spreading out in three hundred directions. She barely noticed that Taro was holding her hand still. Really, all she could see was Kazuo.

"Haruno-san," The Raikage's heavy voice cut in, suddenly standing beside both Kazuo and Sakura. And just like that, Kazuo's smile was gone and he took a quick step away from them. "Don't you think Hirameki-san looks like Hatake Kakashi?"

"I…Kakashi?" Sakura looked at Kazuo who seemed to have become quite serious and again it jolted her back into her training. If this was Kakashi going by a different name, he would probably not want to be known. Maybe it really was a test… but not for her. Warnings ran up and down her skin as her hair stood on end.

"Well…not really. I mean, he has a somewhat similar hair colour, but I've noticed that many people in Kumo have this hair colour." Sakura purposefully glanced at the Raikage's head and then back at two of his escort who also had light hair. "Kakashi's hair is always a mess too and he never ever shows his face. _I've_ never seen it so it would be hard to compare the two men. I suppose Hiramkei-san has a bit of the look of him. But if I had to compare, I really think C-san looks more like Kakashi."

"Is that so…" The Raikage said, his voice gruff and short. "And how is Hatake Kakashi these days? Have you seen him lately?"

Now this suddenly seemed a bit more like an interrogation and the earlier conversation with C about turmoil in Lighting came rushing back. If this was her old team leader in disguise, then what was he doing there pretending to be someone else and having the Raikage question who he was? Everyone else seemed to know him quite well as Hirameki Kazuo.

"Of course, Raikage-sama. We're very close. He took me out for lunch last week just before I left to come here."

"Really."

Sakura looked at Kazuo. "It was my birthday. And he never misses my birthday."

"Oh, how old are you, Haruno-san?" Taro cut in, sliding deftly to her side and leaving his short companion to huff behind Kazuo. Again he reached over and took her hand. She could feel his thumb rubbing soft circles across her knuckles.

"I'm twenty-five."

"Twenty-five and the Medical Director. That's very impressive," Kazuo said, the smile beginning to grow on his face again. "I'd like to hear more about it. Could we entice you to join our party for dinner?"

"Oh, don't look now, Kazuo, but your bride has found you," Taro snickered, leaning closer to Sakura. "You know, Haruno-san, you are not the only pink-haired girl at this party."

Sakura looked up to see another woman with similar pink hair approach – though just a shade darker. She was wearing an exquisite black kimono with a blue obi. Her hair was perfection as was her make up. Her blue eyes were stark and bright and, it seemed, they were only for Kazuo.

"There you are, Kaz-kun," she said softly, deftly sliding up beside him to wrap an arm around his. She was grinning widely but when she turned to see who else was in the group, she displayed some shock at seeing another woman with pink hair in the group. Her blue eyes scanned Sakura from top to bottom, narrowing somewhat. "Oh…I'm sorry. We haven't met," she said coolly. "Kazuo, darling, who is this?"

"This is Haruno Sakura-san from Konoha. She's visiting the Raikage." Kazuo swept a hand at Sakura while glancing at the woman Taro called Aiko, who had now seemed to have clamped onto Kazuo possessively, and very nearly violently.

"You're a shinobi then?"

"Yes," Sakura responded with a calm smile. "But my base of expertise is more…"

"Do you kill people, Haruno-san? It's hard to imagine a young woman like yourself being so violent but aren't all ninja violent? You take money to kill, don't you?"

"Aiko!" Kazuo snapped quietly. "Haruno-san is a medical specialist. She's a very important delegate to our country."

Aiko lifted her chin and looked down her nose at Sakura who was just a little shorter. "No offence, Haruno-san, but I think it's a barbaric lifestyle. Barbaric." Then she glanced up at the Raikage. "Pardon my honesty Raikage-sama."

The Raikage bowed a little but said easily, "It can be a brutal life, yes, but necessary. But I see you understand how territory must be strongly protected, Matsuyama-san."

"Indeed, Raikage-sama," Aiko responded, and Sakura didn't quite like the smile that crossed her face.

"Dinner," Taro blurted out, trying thankfully to change the subject. "You will dine with us, won't you, Haruno-san?"

"Taro, dear. There's no room at our table now. You invited little Rika to dine with us and that is the last chair. Sorry." She glanced at Sakura and laid her head against Kazuo's shoulder.

"She will be dining with us," C added, his fingers sliding around Sakura's bicep. "We will not be attending long so please excuse us." He leaned forward to make Sakura look at him. "Let's go, Haruno-san."

Sakura felt C tug her arm a little, and because it was an inappropriate place to make a scene, she allowed herself to be tugged away. But her eyes couldn't leave Kazuo, and it seemed his couldn't leave her. If only she could get away for a few minutes and be alone with him. She had to know if he was Kakashi. Every ounce of her being was telling her it was him, but there was that tiny nagging doubt. Why would Kakashi ever live a lifestyle like this – showing his face and playing the gentleman?

She had to know for sure. Though the butterflies in her stomach seemed quite certain already.

* * *

><p>Yay, finally together. Sorry for the long 5 chapters getting to this moment but I wanted to show that they had both grown and changed.<p> 


	7. Doppelganger

The Last Hirameki – Chapter VII

Doppelganger

* * *

><p>Two things were bothering Kakashi about the serendipitous evening, and the first was that the Raikage had clearly and very suddenly suspected his real identity. For the majority of his years in Lightning, Kakashi had managed to avoid the Raikage and his ninja until he was inevitably expected at a joint charity function two years ago. The Raikage insisted on meeting him because of his ties to the Daimyo and at the time, the Raikage was pleasant and none the wiser. They'd even had a long drink together and discussed current affairs.<p>

However, after asking Sakura about _Kazuo'_s likeness to _Kakashi_, it was clear that he was now suspected of being the Leaf-nin. But what with the precarious things going on in Lightning, it was only a matter of time before someone would look at his hair and scar and begin to question the fact that he'd practically poofed into existence five years ago.

And that led him to the second, _major_ issue. Why the Hell was Sakura there with the Lightning contingency in the first place? She couldn't just be there to be a witness to his identity, could she? Because if she did recognize him, she'd purposely lied – though he could see a small shadow of doubt on her intense and exceptionally pretty face; perhaps it was the actual truth in her mind.

How could Naruto have let her come when Kumogakure was on the verge of a war with itself? How could Tsunade? Damn the old Hokage and her dull letters about building structures and Konoha banking. She should have been talking about inter-country relations.

"Kazuo, my dear. Where are you?" Aiko said softly, placing a hand over his on their table. Kakashi looked up at the woman beside him, and then at Taro who was leaning on the table across from him and pretending to listen to Kira's incessant school-girl prattle about university and her father. Since the whirlwind moment in the garden with Sakura, Aiko had purposely given him baleful glances and cold, unhappy smiles all evening. Her uncharacteristic silence throughout the dinner told him she wasn't at all impressed with his reaction to seeing the other pink-haired woman.

Kakashi, honestly, cared not.

All he wanted at that moment was to be alone with Sakura, to smell her, hear her voice and have her give him royal shit for being away so long. There was only one person in the entire world that could make him regret leaving five years ago, and she'd just shown up, reminding him of everything he'd been sorely missing about the Fire Country. She was so hard to leave behind that he'd had to drink up enough courage to walk away all those years ago.

"Hirameki-san? Do you know that woman in the fire kimono?" Kira asked suddenly, yanking Kakashi from his drifting thoughts.

Kakashi stared at the young girl. Although he expected he would eventually be interrogated about his telling reaction to Sakura, he didn't expect Taro's companion to be the woman who asked him first. All he could do was give a dismissive scoff. "The woman from Konohagakure? How could I know her? She's from another country and she's one of those… barbarians." He glanced at Aiko who frowned subtly.

"I think you're mistaking his blatant sexual attraction for familiarity, Kira-chan. He was more struck than friendly, eh, Kazuo?" Taro grinned widely at the discomforting level the conversation was plummeting into with his help. The man was too much like Genma. If only Taro sparred…

All eyes were on Kakashi and he blew out his defeat. He had no response. They'd all seen his foolish grin and his desperate need to get as close to her as possible. Why deny it? It would only become a thing to rehash until everyone was satisfied anyway. Besides, Aiko already had the catalyst to get irate and he wasn't in the mood for that.

But before he could admit to and take the power out of their accusations, Aiko jolted up and put her drink on the table rather heavily, sloshing wine down her hand. "Excuse me. I need to use the ladies room." It was abrupt and unexpected, but Kakashi was grateful, especially when Kira leapt to her feet and squeaked that she would go too. They left quickly and unceremoniously as Kakashi's jaw finally unclenched.

"She's so pissed," Taro snickered before sitting up straight and taking a sip of his wine. "You should have seen your reaction to that ninja woman, Kaz. Five more minutes and I think you would have tried to slip a hand under her kimono." Taro glanced toward the doors of which Aiko and Kira had strayed through moments before. "So…Haruno Sakura was it? She's quite something. I always imagined most ninja looked…well, not like her."

Kakashi took a deep breath and fixed Taro with a mildly perturbed look. "Here comes my _bride_?"

"Pfft, yeah. Sorry about that. I might want to, you know, get to know Haruno-san and your pretty face would be an obstacle. If she thinks you're spoken for, all the better for me. You're just lucky you got to her before I did, you fast bastard. And besides, Aiko-chan still believes you'll consent to marry her. For some reason she is sure that her father will make a deal with Sato-kun and you'll be the prize. She talks about it endlessly. In her mind, you're already her possession. I think after your behaviour, she sees Haruno-san as a major rival." Taro waggled his eyebrows and then chuckled. "Not surprising. I've never seen you come undone like that around a woman. I'm dying to know why."

"Shit, Aiko…" Kakashi breathed out, ignoring Taro's ruminations. Aiko was just one issue in a multitude of ongoing issues these days. But if he lined up all his problems in a row, she was at the small end. Too many other things were intruding on the peaceful days he was trying to spend getting to know his last remaining relative.

"She really is a beautiful thing to look at…" Taro said offhandedly and Kakashi followed his companion's absent gaze to Sakura who was conversing quite comfortably with the Daimyo. Unsurprisingly, Sakura was charming the older man with her brilliant conversation, superior intellect and that sweet smile. Kakashi recalled wishing she was thirty on the drunken night he left so that his advance could have been a little stronger. She was twenty-five already... How he wished he was at that table.

Taro was right. She _had_ undone him.

As Sakura spoke to her dinner companions, she shifted in her chair a little and their eyes met again. Kakashi calmly held her gaze, finally acclimatized to her presence but growing more fearful about the implications of her appearance in Lightning. He needed to speak with her as soon as possible.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi said coolly to Taro who shook his head and laughed. They both knew where he was going. But Kakashi wasn't two steps in the direction of the VIP table when a hand caught his arm and made him spin. Sadly, he knew who it was even before the touch.

"Isao…" he said quietly, seeing the older man standing directly behind him, fidgeting. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>Sakura's heart hammered up into her throat and she hitched on her words while trying to explain the difference between chakra centering and chakra manipulation – not everyone could do both. Kakashi or Kazuo or whoever the Hell he was got up and was heading straight for her, and she found she was so nervous that her skin tingled and her stomach squirmed. Her reaction was unbecoming of the Medical Director of the entire Fire Country, but it was out of her control.<p>

However, another man had swooped in from a back door, escorted by a guard, and managed to stop the Hirameki man in his tracks. As she watched them now, Kazuo turned to the shorter, older man and nodded as he was being told something which seemed extremely concerning. Sakura could only stare, agog.

"So I know what chakra is – and that we all have it – but the manipulation of it to use it externally amazes me," the Daimyo said happily, bringing Sakura's wide green eyes back to him.

"Oh, yes. It is a bloodline ability. This is why ninja families continue to develop skills and pass them down. For a new occurrence of chakra manipulation in – say a boy with lawyers for parents in Yokahama – it is extremely rare. But sometimes it happens though they usually don't know what they've got." Sakura gave the older man a sweet smile before her eyes drifted back over to the silver-haired man finally coming toward them. Instinctively she straightened as he stopped right at the spot between her chair and the Daimyo's chair.

"Katsura-san, Haruno-san, I'm afraid I have to leave early," Kazuo said quietly, and his face seemed somewhat pallid compared to his earlier smile.

"Is it an emergency?" the Daimyo asked, standing abruptly and putting a hand on Kazuo's elbow. "Should I send for a car?"

Sakura slowly rose as well because he was addressing her, but on the edge of her consciousness, she knew she was just trying to get a little closer to him.

"It's all right. I'm heading home now. I'll contact you in the morning about the situation. Isao said that my grandfather has some things he would like me to take care of immediately. I'm sorry that he couldn't attend and I'm especially sorry that I have to leave early." Kazuo's slate gray eyes drifted to Sakura and she could feel his gaze go right through her. How badly she wanted him to stay, to get five minutes alone with him after his strong reaction to her.

"All right. Of course. Please send my regards to Sato and tell him I'll come by in a day or two. He owes me a game of shougi, you know!" The Daimyo laughed then and Sakura's stomach unclenched. But completely relaxing was not possible as Kazuo turned to her and bowed. Then shockingly, he reached out and took her hand in his. It was warm, hot almost and Sakura felt the heat creeping up to her face as he squeezed it affectionately.

"I'm so sorry that we didn't have more time to talk, Haruno-san. I'd really like to have a conversation with you soon." He turned slightly to look at the Daimyo. "Perhaps I can persuade Katsura-dono to invite you to the palace for a few days so we can get to know each other better. I live very close by."

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Katsura said happily. "We have many guest rooms and the gardens are so lovely this time of year."

Sakura's brow creased. "That's very kind but I'm here to work." She looked around at that other people at her table – C, the Raikage and his large body guards. It seemed they were all quite engrossed in the little conversation. How strange that no one was talking about this super-sickness that she was dragged all the way from the Fire Country to deal with. It pricked her suspicions – not that she trusted anyone anyway.

"I'm more sorry to hear that than I can say," Kazuo said quietly, leaning a little closer. "Perhaps before you return home..."

Sakura could only nod as he let her fingers slip slowly from his hand. What a strange exchange.

The Daimyo shook Kazuo's hand and they said a few more words before parting, but Sakura was still wrapped up in the familiarity of her feelings when he was near her. Everything from his voice and his build and that damnable scar over his eye were the same. It was Kakashi. She was _almost_ sure – though he was pretty odd dressed up like that and talking like he was not a lazy perverted ninja who was consummately late to everything. His hair was different, his body language, even his speech had changed. Is it possible that someone could look that much like him and not be him? Didn't they say everyone had an exact twin somewhere in the world?

Sakura watched him walk out and twice he'd turned his head to look at her before he left.

When she sat back down to the table, she felt C grasp her bicep gently and lean in to her. "Be careful. Hirameki-san is a terrible womanizer, even though he's going to marry Matsuyama Aiko. I think he has a child or two around. And her father is a very powerful man with strong ties to the Hirameki family. You'd best keep a distance."

If C didn't sound a little bit like a jealous boyfriend, Sakura would have taken the warning a bit more seriously. She knew in Konoha that certain families held sway over many political matters – both state and in the Hidden Village.

"So, Sakura-san. Please explain to me how chakra can heal the sick! I'm very interested," the Daimyo continued, lifting a glass of wine up and grinning happily.

Sakura felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole.

Music suddenly began to play from somewhere and before she could regale the Daimyo with more ninja chakra facts, he tapped the table and sighed.

"My apologies, Haruno-san. This lovely music tells me that I'm due to make the rounds. But let's meet when the late dessert is brought out. I'm so engrossed in your knowledge and would love to learn more. As Hirameki requested, I hope we can entice you to join us here at the palace for a few days when your work is completed. I can see that he was very eager for your company." This time, the Daimyo's smile was somewhat sneaky and from that, Sakura understood the connection between the Kakashi look-a-like and this country's leader.

"Thank you, Katsura-dono. I'll keep you apprised of my occupation here and perhaps I'll get a chance to visit. I'd like to see Hirameki-san again as well." Though tea and garden-viewing was not what she planned for him.

"Excellent!" the Daimyo said as he pushed himself up from his seat.

Sakura looked around at the other people at the table who had fallen into conversation, all the Lightning group as well as some other high ranking people from Kumo. Perhaps their preoccupation with each other would give her an opportunity for some recon. Really, there was no better time…

"C-san," she said quietly, making him turn to her. Hoping that he would read her signals as a come-on, she gingerly led his face close to hers with gentle fingertips on his jawline. "I have to use the ladies room. Could you tell me where it is?"

C smiled then, a growing, one sided grin that displayed how handsome he was. "The far end of the room on the left. Just give me a sec and I'll…"

Sakura let her hand slip down to his shoulder and she cozied up so near to him that she could whisper in his ear. "I can manage. But I was wondering if you'd show me around the gardens after—just us."

"I'd like that," he whispered back, still smiling.

Sakura carefully, slowly moved away, trying hard to maintain a look of nonchalance. She was beginning to understand that C was more than just a simple escort after all the odd exchanges they'd had with Hirameki and the previous note of turmoil in Lightning. If she hurried, then it would ring the alarm bells and she might end up with a guard at the door. So Sakura crossed the room, noticing the smiles and stares from some of the other guests before she reached the women's washroom. She turned once and smiled at C, who had watched her with a look not unlike a hungry wolf. Gently, she pushed open the door and sauntered in.

It was a large washroom, marble fittings, ornate mirrors and oddly shaped soaps in half shells near the sinks. A little gaudy for Sakura, but she was only looking for one feature in particular and was relieved to find it half-open on the far wall.

Quickly, she slipped in a bathroom stall and worked a fast jutsu. The clone that popped into existence stood in the stall with her until she could look out and make sure no one was watching. She gave it quick instructions and then she easily slipped out the window into the garden below. In two minutes, the clone would emerge and strike up a conversation with someone near the door, while waving every once in a while at C. It was enough to buy her at least ten minutes and hopefully that would be all she needed.

When C wasn't watching, it would go back in the washroom and dissipate. The plan was near flawless.

* * *

><p>The air was cooling, though still filled with the sweet scent of the drifting cherry blossoms. Some had made their way to freedom along the path toward Kakashi's home and he tried not to step on them as he went. Cicadas serenaded he and Isao as they walked and the silver moon hung above like a lantern, ghosting off the hazy mist that hung around the edges of the manicured trees.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Kazuo. Sato didn't want me to come and get you, but I think you should be there." Isao trotted along beside Kakashi, his shorter legs racing to keep up as Kakashi's long strides increased in speed. "I asked the Sensei to wait for you as well."

"It's all right. I shouldn't have gone to the viewing…" But he didn't really mean that. The surprise guest had thrown his entire world upside down with all the implications that came with her presence. But still, he was so happy to see her that grin began spreading over his face again.

"That - that woman you spoke with before we left…I never imagined I'd see another woman with that colour hair. I thought she was Aiko-chan for a moment until she looked up at you. Who is she?" Isao asked, perfectly comfortable with making inquiries of Kakashi.

"_That_ is Haruno Sakura – a shinobi and medic from the Leaf village. She's…exceptional."

Isao fell to silence as the gravel crunched under their feet while they briskly walked along toward the estate. Kakashi imagined Isao was digesting those last words, but he had no care for how anyone interpreted his interest in her. He was desperate for her company and was already working out ways to see her again as soon as possible – for so many reasons.

And that's when the presence struck him.

Like a shock of electricity on the breeze, he could taste her chakra on his tongue and smell the sweet scent that she still bore five years later.

Isao nearly skidded to a halt when his eyes caught sight of the woman in the red kimono, walking like bird upon the power lines above their path. "Oh! That's…!"

Kakashi stopped as well and he put a gentle hand on Isao's shoulder to find the old man shaking just a little. She'd been so quiet that Isao hadn't noticed her until he could see her. Kakashi was suitably impressed with her stealth tactics. Had she tamped down her chakra all the way and had he not had his superior nose, she might have surprised him too – but it seemed that wasn't her intention anyway.

"It's okay, Isao. Just head home and I'll be there very shortly. Please insist that our guest stay to meet me though. I won't be long."

"Of course, Kazuo," Isao hummed quietly, still not quite comfortable with the situation yet. But he began to walk anyway, his eyes glued to the young woman above them.

When Kakashi saw that he was out of sight, he looked back up at Sakura and felt his smile grow out of his control. She looked every bit as beautiful as she did at twenty, but now her confidence and maturity were like catnip. She'd visibly aged enough for him to say that she was definitely no longer a girl. He couldn't remember the last time something made him so happy. "Haruno-san. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

She turned a little and took a few easy steps along the wire, the back of her kimono draping over it like silky fire. "You said you wanted to have a conversation with me and I felt there was no time like the present."

"Indeed," Kakashi almost laughed. He tried to draw back his excitement just a little so he could concentrate on their surroundings. She was not followed for the moment, but he couldn't imagine they would just let her walk out into the night alone – especially after the Raikage's revelation about his appearance.

Sakura's intense green eyes locked with his for a moment, and then she easily slipped the heavy iron fan from her obi and held it up. "Do you know what this is, Hirameki-san?"

"Fan?" Kakashi said amusedly.

She snapped it open and the unmistakable _shing_ of sharp metal on metal made Kakashi's hair stand on end.

"It's a weaponized fan. The top is so sharp that if I touched it with enough force, I could lose my fingertip. It's like a scalpel. It can remove a man's head with one swipe."

"Well, I'll be sure to keep my head away from it then," Kakashi replied.

"Let's see if you can," she said softly, and then the crack of chakra filled the air.

Kakashi jolted, feeling his body react suddenly to what felt like an attack. And almost as fast as he could do it in his best days as a ninja, she was before him and the glint of metal flashed in the moonlight toward him. But instead of fighting back which every cell in his body was screaming for him to do, he just lifted his hands in surrender and lurched away.

A sting of pain and then warmth throbbed from his throat, but for the moment, he still had his head. "Ouch," he breathed out.

Sakura's creased brow lifted to shock as she stood with her heavy fan held out to her side. She'd taken one swipe at him, but thankfully, she was only testing him like he had predicted. Truthfully, he'd be dead if she really meant business.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you would…that you were…" The fan dropped to her side, but her green eyes were still wide and fixed on his neck.

Kakashi touched his throat to find blood there.

Sakura rushed forward and put her own fingertips over his throat. "Shit," she mumbled. "Why didn't you defend? Were you just going to let me cut your head off?"

"I'm not sure exactly what you were expecting me to do…" he said weakly, and that's when he felt it – others coming and not far. He was thrilled that she was there, but the others were drawing too close to have a proper conversation now. He'd planned to have the Daimyo lure her to his palace as soon as possible so he could fill her in on the situation, but it seemed she wasn't able to wait. If only they had just a few more minutes alone. He was desperate for it.

"Why are you here?" she asked, and her tone was a little more curt than just a moment ago.

"I'm the heir to the Hirameki corporation of which my grandfather is the Chairman. It's my duty to be here. My parents are dead and I'm next in line. Why are _you_ here, Haruno-san?"

He could see the perplexity in her eyes; her jaw tightened as her chakra receded from his neck. Kakashi didn't have to touch it to know it was completely healed.

"Don't mess with me. This isn't a game. Stop calling me Haruno-san. What the hell is going on here? Why do they call you Kazuo?"

Being so close, the scent of her hair and skin was almost overwhelming, triggering memories and thoughts and feelings he'd left behind in that little apartment back in Konoha five years before. He took a step closer just like he had in the palace garden, though this time he slid his hand over hers and lifted it.

"My name is Hirameki Kazuo, Haruno-san. I think you are getting me confused with someone else." He raised her hand and brought her wrist close to his lips. With one breath in, he was transfixed with how familiar she smelled, how warm her skin was. His other hand drifted up to her neck and he touched the back of her hair lightly enough to make her shiver. Her eyes drifted closed momentarily.

But there wasn't much else he could do as the distinct presence of the Raikage's guards was almost upon them. Sakura must have been too fixed on questioning him to realize they were being watched. Kakashi leaned nearer – so close that his cheek brushed hers as he took another deep breath of her.

"Don't," she whispered with a hint of desperation, hand pressing against his chest. "Please don't play with me. I don't think I could bear it right now – not after finding you again. Five years… The–the way you left…Please just tell me the truth…"

How badly he wanted to answer her. How badly he wanted to have her alone, but C had made his way right above them in a tree and was most likely trying to listen. Kakashi was sure it was him and he felt his anger welling up at being denied the moment with her that he'd so often contemplated.

"Haruno-san, I'll say anything you want me to… if it gets you into my bed." The last part he said fairly loudly. Maybe she didn't expect it, so her reaction was slow, but when she understood his proposition, her open hands pushed his chest to make him back up two steps. And then she slapped him.

The laughter above them was unmistakable and Sakura's head jolted up as her eyes scanned the branches.

The pop of chakra announced C and two of the Raikage's large male bodyguards; Kakashi's body readied itself again. But they would not fight. Luckily she had not said his name and they had not heard the exchange but for the last part.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who had backed away, furious, hurt. Her eyes were narrowed, hands clenched. Thank goodness she hadn't put chakra behind the hit or he might have been in the next world.

"It seems I've found your missing date, C-san," Kakashi goaded. "But how could I resist such a pretty thing when it follows me home."

"Perhaps Matsuyama-san should know of his daughter's unhappiness at seeing her fiancé luring women to his estate, Hirameki-san? Would Sato be pleased? Shall I continue?"

Kakashi let out a long breath and shook his head. "It's a real pity that I don't have time for you right now. But next time we meet, I'd be happy to continue this any way you'd like."

"Be on your way, Hirameki." C possessively put a hand on Sakura's bicep and closed the space between them. "Haruno-san is in our careful hands so you should keep your distance from now on."

Kakashi felt his own hands clenching as C's inference washed over him. He could only hope Sakura would understand that she was a pawn, perhaps even a hostage now. He could probably kill them all on the spot, but the time wasn't right. Sakura would have to leave with them and he needed to be on his way as well. All the plans that were in motion were too important to jeopardize right at that moment, even for her.

"I'm sorry that we can't continue this stimulating conversation, C. I really do have more pressing matters. But Haruno-san…" Sakura looked up at him, her eyes narrow and cold. "You should leave the Lightning country. It's not a nice place."

Sakura frowned and looked away.

Kakashi sighed silently and then turned to leave. "See you again, C. Give my regards to your boss." Kakashi calmly called back as he walked away, resisting the urge to turn and look at Sakura one last time.

The night felt so cold.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the pathways that led to the hidden village seemed long, but still, C and Sakura had yet to speak. She was embarrassed more than anything to be so disrespected. But her idea that Kazuo was Kakashi began to fade. Sure they had similar hair colour but so many of the people in Kumo had white hair. The last and only time she'd seen his face was five years ago on a dark night in a lamp lit park. She really didn't get that good of a look at him.<p>

The scar was the only thing. How many men had a scar over their eye like that? Same eye, same place. Was there a sharingan under a contact?

"You put yourself in danger, Haruno-san."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, C. There was nothing remotely dangerous about that man except for his mouth. I'm just embarrassed more than anything."

"Why did you go?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know. The reaction he had to me at first… I just wanted to talk with him for a few moments. It was impulsive and I'm sorry." Sakura felt foolish, mostly because they had been caught in such a compromising position. Kazuo's hand was in her hair, his other had led her wrist to his face so he could smell her. Why did he like her smell so much?

"I told you he's smooth with women. You're too smart to get caught up in that. He's not a good man."

Sakura smiled for his benefit. "Thanks. I promise it won't happen again."

"You looked really beautiful tonight. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to properly tour the gardens like you mentioned." C yawned then and Sakura began to realize how late it had grown. She felt bad that he seemed to think she was sincere in her desire to walk through the gardens with him. He really was a handsome man – though not comparable to Hirameki Kazuo, unfortunately.

"I'd like to look at any test results for the patients when we get back. Have you conducted many?" A subject change was in order and Sakura slid her arm around C's as they emerged from the cars and trekked toward the round building in the rocks.

"Let's rest and get started first thing. The Raikage has had three patients brought to the medical rooms in the main building. We'll concentrate on them, but for now they are stable. That much we could do without you." C yawned again and tightened his arm against his side to tug her a little closer.

Sakura looked up at the moon as the echo of their shoes clicking off the rocks sounded lonely to her.

* * *

><p>"Hirameki-san," the doctor said as he approached Kakashi who was just darting into the main foyer of the grand estate.<p>

"Sensei. How is he?" Kakashi bowed perfunctorily and edged toward the hallway that led to Sato's chambers. The doctor looked tired and the tie of his western suit was loose and askew, his inner vest was unbuttoned as was his jacket. He looked as ragged as Kakashi felt. Even his thinning hair was dishevelled.

"He's resting. I'm afraid his pleurisy is getting worse. It's very uncomfortable and I think he should be in the hospital. His kidneys are also failing and I'm concerned about his heart. Kazuo…please take him in. I've known Sato a long time and he's stubborn, but I think he would do it for you. His lungs will get worse and it'll be harder and harder for him to breath."

"Thank you for coming so late, Sensei. I'll see what I can do." Kakashi bowed again. "Please excuse me."

The doctor waved him off, "Of course, of course. Isao will show me out."

Kakashi nodded as his feet were already carrying him to Sato's personal area. Like Kakashi's accommodations, it was large and tasteful. Sato had his own corner of the room filled with books and comfortable sofas. His own fireplace was lit and the pop and hiss of burning wood was somehow comforting – like something was still full of life in that room.

The bed was a king size western style bed just as Kakashi's was, but the man who was under the covers looked as frail and thin as a skeleton under a shroud. It brought tingles of fear racing over Kakashi's skin.

"Ah, Kakashi. You didn't have to come back so early," Sato whispered as loud as he could manage and then heaved out a rattled cough.

"Isao came for me. I just spoke with the Sensei." Kakashi approached the bed and sat in the thin wooden chair that he'd occupied off and on for the last few days. "He says you should be in the hospital."

Sato lifted a veiny knurled hand and weakly waved Kakashi's words away. "I'm fine."

"Keep saying that," Kakashi scoffed tenderly.

"Tell me about your night, Kakashi. Was Aiko-chan there? Her father has become insistent and adamant to join our families and I want to see you matched before I die. He's making threats about our companies… Idle threats."

"Aiko-was there, Ojiisan. She's always there. You're just going to have to live for a while because I'm not planning to marry her."

Sato laughed then, but it turned into a wet cough before he wheezed back to calmness. He managed to pat Kakashi's hand which had clenched in the blanket beside him. "She's an intelligent woman, beautiful,strong. She would be a good wife. But I know you are as stubborn as I am so I won't force you. Tell me about your night. Did anything interesting happen?"

Kakashi couldn't stop the wide smile from emerging. "Well, there was a woman…"

Sato's milky eyes widened and a grin half grew on his weathered face. "Oh?"

"You would have liked her. Pink hair, deep green eyes, intelligent, accomplished..."

"Kakashi, what is it with you and the women with pink hair, I wonder? I would have liked to meet her, especially when it seems you are so very taken with her."

"You will, Ojiisan. I'll bring her here very soon. I really want her to see you too."

"Excellent. And what did you find most interesting about her?" Sato seemed tickled pink. Kakashi knew the conversation would make him happy.

"Well...she tried to kill me..."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the fun reviews and comments! I crazy grin like Kakashi when i read them. More probably tomorrow - next day at the latest.<p> 


	8. The Girl With The Pink Hair

The Last Hirameki

Chapter VIII – The Woman with the Pink Hair

* * *

><p>Because there were no windows in her quarters, Sakura awoke with a skewed sense of time. The large room she was given in the Raikage's building was as dark as it was when she got into bed last night, even though now the clock read 7:32 AM. There was a distinct chill in the air.<p>

At least she'd slept well. The bed was one of the softest she'd ever been in and the blankets made cave of warmth and comfort she had needed since she arrived.

Unfortunately, a nauseous, heavy feeling had lodged itself in her stomach during the car ride back the night before and was still sitting there this morning. But no matter what and how she was feeling, there was no time to wallow in it. People were sick, and she had a job to do. It was a wonderful old standby - immersing herself in work to ignore the rest of the world. She recalled that it was a necessary and ample distraction five years ago too.

As well as dismissing confusing feelings, all thoughts about Hirameki Kazuo needed to be put away so she could concentrate. Her brain had come up with scenario after scenario for Kazuo's duality the night before, however now was not the time to piece it together. Perhaps she could make it through the next three weeks of her secondment avoiding him completely. Seemed rather plausible considering he was a civilian and she was not. The idea that he was Kakashi was also something to not dwell on. He would have told her, wouldn't he? Perhaps she just really wanted to see him in the man. She wanted too badly for him to be Kakashi. Too many years had passed to really remember what he looked like and she'd often tried to see him in so many faces. At times, missing him hurt so acutely.

Rising quickly, Sakura jumped in a hot shower and then rummaged the closet to find a few standard medical uniforms hanging there. C had said she would be supplied with whatever she needed and she was happy to find it all at her fingertips before any need to request it.

The simple gray scrubs fit perfectly and her tied up hair was still damp when Sakura finally stumbled into the hallway to find her ubiquitous overlarge sentries standing on each side of the door.

Their masks turned a little toward her when she spun to look at them.

"Morning," she blew out, her eyes scanning both ends of the hallway. "Which way should I go to get to the medical area?"

They both stood stock still and neither answered.

"Do you have names?" She waggled her finger lazily toward them. "What can I call you?"

No answer.

"Excellent. Thing-1 and Thing-2? If you object, you better let me know." She smiled as much as she could muster to accent her little joke.

Still nothing.

"Awesome. Can you point? Again, which direction do I go for the medical wing? Just point." She crossed her arms tightly over the crisp scrubs and waited, shifting her weight onto one leg with a touch of attitude. "How about you just turn your head even in the right direction... I won't tell anyone..."

The two men didn't flinch.

"And that's that," she huffed, randomly turning right and starting off down the hall. But before Sakura got three steps in that direction, she could hear the familiar rushed footsteps of her usual escort scuffing against the rocky floor.

"Sakura," C called and he stopped when she spun around. "The scrubs fit well! Excellent. The medical wing is this way." He thumbed behind him and Sakura took in his clean gray scrubs and his wide handsome smile. Too bad she had no intention of returning it. The downtrodden feeling in her stomach was compounded by the lack of assistance displayed by her human doorposts and C's overly happy greeting.

She dropped her arms to her side and marched toward him, grunting, "Let's go," and then breezed past. C spun and trotted to catch up with her as they neared the end of the hallway.

"Good morning," he said rather carefully while he matched her stride.

"The hospitality here really leaves something to be desired, C."

"They're sentries, Sakura. Not friends. They aren't supposed to interact."

She nodded as they turned a corner and continued down another empty hallway. "Did you get the test results that I asked for?" she remarked evenly, deciding that business was a better idea than quibbling. It would be counter productive to do anything but work and she was nearly desperate to get the thing solved and get the Hell out of there.

"Of course. I have the full records on our patients in the office next to the quarantine unit. You can review them now and then we can examine the patients together if you like."

"I need to see my team first. Could you escort me there?"

"Uhm…" C stopped and Sakura halted right along with him.

"What uhm. No uhm, C. You told me I would have access to them whenever I wanted. And I want." Sakura's bright green eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms again over her chest.

C glanced down the hallway and then shook his head. "They were called back to the other units you left at the border." He held out a note he'd been carrying that she hadn't noticed until now.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. The team couldn't possibly leave without telling her in person. Choji was one of the most fastidious Captains she'd ever had the pleasure of working with, so to think he picked up and left without telling her beforehand was unfathomable. These were Leaf ANBU – no one was _ever_ left behind.

Gingerly she took the note and opened it. With a quick jolt of chakra, the writing appeared like it was seeping up from underneath. Both codes – hers and Choji's – were printed at the top so the note was authentic. No one else knew those codes.

_Sakura,_

_We have returned to the border as requested. I will reiterate my objections to the Hokage regarding the change in the original plans. I am more than unhappy about this situation. _

_We will be within two hours distance if needed. _

_Be careful._

_Choji_

"There was a communication last night from your border and they were called back. They left around eight PM while we were at the viewing. I'm sorry. I had assumed that your team would have requested to see you before… Well, that's what a Lightning team would have done…" C's eyebrows rose in puzzlement but Sakura doubted his sincerity. What could she do? It was all there in black and white – codes and all. Choji and her extraction team were now two hours full run away with a Lightning army in between.

Her skin tingled in warning. "Forgive me, C, but I'd like permission to contact Konoha now." Sakura gave him a matter-of-fact look.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. You are seconded. Your country agreed to this. You understand what that means. Until we release you back to Konoha when your work is done, you are considered a Lightning shinobi. This would have been explained to you before you came. We have long protocols for contacting other countries. I can put it in motion, but it might be days before they let you radio. I've told you that things are happening here and trust is non-existent. Your presence is the only thing that our Raikage would allow due to the circumstances. I've said many times, I'll be watching over you. You just have to have some trust in me."

Sakura put a hand on her forehead and rubbed hard, trying to see if she was actually still sleeping and having some sort of bad seafood induced dream. He was right. She was stuck now. "I see. Well, then, let's just go to the infirmary – but I think you owe me a full explanation of what is going on here. Asking me about that Hirameki guy and saying he looks like Kakashi? Talk of turmoil? My team leaving without previously consulting me… I want an explanation or I might not be bothered to do any work."

C sighed heavily and nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat up and took a long, groggy look at the room. Sato was sleeping peacefully and Kakashi found his legs had fallen asleep on the wooden chair where it appeared he'd slept for the night. The morning sunlight was streaming into the windows in bright strips between the half-drawn curtains. Even the air from the open window smelled dewy and full of spring.<p>

Kakashi rubbed his face hard and then scratched his nails through his short hair. Every time he touched it, he missed that ragged mess in which he used to take such pride. The contact over his sharingan was dry and slight stubble tickled his palms. He needed a shave.

Looking down as he stood up, he could see he'd rumpled his black kimono and would have to have it sent to the cleaners. But like all the other little day-to-day things that he had to deal with – clothes to the cleaners, meetings, running the household, paying the help – nothing mattered that much.

Soft snores were emanating from Sato, and Kakashi just stood and watched him sleep. He could see his mother in the old man sometimes in the way he smiled or laughed and he was grateful for these years. But their time was growing short now – he knew. It would be so difficult to give up having a family again, though he had no control over that. Sato's chest rattled with each wheeze of a breath, but at least, for the moment, he wasn't in pain.

"Kazuo," Isao whispered from the door.

Kakashi turned and lifted his chin.

"I have breakfast for you, and there's a message."

"From whom?" Kakashi whispered as he walked slowly toward the door.

"I don't know. It was with the mail this morning. It's on the table…with your breakfast."

Kakashi clapped Isao on the shoulder as they left the bedroom and made their way down the hallway toward the dining area. "I'll eat. Stop worrying."

"Very good. Should I have the secretary cancel your morning meeting? You look very tired. Would you like to shower before you eat?"

"I said stop worrying," Kakashi mock scolded with a calm smile. "I'll eat now and the meetings are fine."

When they reached the dining room, Kakashi took a seat at the head of the long shiny table and before he could even grab up the morning mail, Isao was putting his breakfast in front of him as one of the maids rushed in with coffee.

The stack of bills and letters sat next to the morning paper and Kakashi eyed it as the scent of cinnamon French toast with fresh butter and syrup made his mouth water. He supposed he was a bit hungry since he ate nothing at the dinner the night before.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly to the maid as she smiled widely and poured hot coffee into a china cup. She nodded and curtsied a little before darting out of the room. When even Isao gave him some peace, Kakashi absently pushed around the stack of envelopes until he found the one he was looking for. It was a plain envelope, and just by gripping it, he could feel the jutsu on it in case someone else opened it. It was easy enough for him to dispel, and he opened the flap, forgetting his breakfast for the moment.

Upon the small square of paper inside, it read, "8:45." And that was all.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi sucked in a deep breath. He leaned forward and slid his fingers around the coffee cup while he called out, "Isao…!"

Within seconds, the elderly man poked his head into the dining room doorway. "Yes, Kazuo?"

"I was expected at the Hospital fundraiser committee meeting tonight. Please have the secretary send my regrets."

Isao's lips tightened and he nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p>For hours Sakura sat by the pre-teen boy's bed and drenched his chest in chakra. He couldn't be more than eleven - so young and frail looking. His eyes were closed, but when she lifted one with a finger, his irises were a beautiful soft green flecked with silver. His hair was black, like midnight, and even so thin of body, she could see the definition in his long arms. He would be very handsome when he grew up.<p>

It was at least four o'clock, she figured, and her back ached and her fingers burned with the prolonged extreme chakra use. But hours of examining almost every inch of his organs, blood cells and everything in between yielded nothing. For all intents and purposes, he was a healthy boy.

The frustration made her want to cry.

"His pupils dilate. His heart beats strong and he has decent brain activity. There's no damage, no foreign substances in his blood, and his organs are healthy. The only thing to note is that his functions are slowing – just a minute amount, but continuously." She finally gave up for the moment and rubbed her hands together to try and ease the frostbite like pain that ran up her arms. "I'm baffled." She raised her tired green eyes to an exhausted looking C and shook her head. "I understand your difficulty now. I don't even know where to start."

C sat back at the desk that was situated in the corner of the secluded and closed off room. He sighed softly and nodded. "Why don't we get some dinner. I imagine you're starving since we haven't eaten since that fast coffee and muffin this morning. We can look over the test data again."

"Okay," Sakura half whispered. "I want this boy's data first."

C tightened his lips in empathy and dug around for a package of papers before lifting himself slowly from the chair and waving Sakura to come with him.

After sweeping her fingers through the soft dark hair of her young patient, she reluctantly rose and followed her co-researcher. They numbly glided down the outside hallway like apparitions, passing other sentries, ninja and the odd civilian until they turned into the kitchens. A number of people were cooking and working away at dinner for the staff of the Raikage's building, and everyone virtually ignored the pair.

C gestured to a small wooden table in the corner and motioned to one of the cooks to bring over some food. Sakura sat first and C took the wooden chair across from her.

"He's so young," she breathed out, tucking a wayward strand of her long hair behind her ear before rubbing her eyes. A headache was beginning to form behind them.

"There are younger, and older. These are recently inflicted patients so they are healthier and will give us more time to work." C pushed the salt and pepper to the side as a cook deposited two steaming bowls of soup and some warm bread on the table. Sakura suddenly realized just how hungry she was.

"I don't think I can read any data right now," she mumbled, feeling the throbbing pain seeping down her back from her head. She countered it with chakra but it still ached. "Why don't we have that talk now? I'm curious as to why I feel like a prisoner here."

"You aren't a prisoner, Sakura. But you are one of us now and have to follow our rules for a little while." C reached over and touched her hand. "I'll do my best to make you feel more at home and keep you out of harm's way." Then he smiled that award winning smile that reminded her of a movie actor. Her own lips twinged slightly in desire to return it. He really was pretty damn attractive.

"That's just it, isn't it? Why would I be in harm's way? Sorry, C, but my patience is wearing thin with this damn headache." She lifted her eyebrows to accentuate her perturbation.

"Okay, okay," he half whispered, raising his hands in surrender before picking up his spoon. He fished around in the soup absently and glanced suspiciously at the kitchen staff. "I'll be brief because I wasn't supposed to tell you this… but…in the last six months we've been dealing with a rogue group of ninja who have been trying to infiltrate our hidden village. They're a ragged, small group but they want to assassinate the Raikage and cause anarchy in Lightning. There have been several attacks up to now and they're getting bolder, smarter. They weren't a real threat until just lately. They are gaining in strength and numbers."

"What!? Why?" Sakura was stunned. "Who would do that?"

"We aren't sure. Since Akatsuki, this is the first group of ninja that seem to have banned together for espionage against a country. The peace has been so nice since the last Great War that I suppose we were lulled into complacency. They've targeted Lightning, and the Raikage is concerned they are from other countries. This is why we have such protocols for contacting outside of our village. This is why it was so hard to get you here. This is why we don't ask for help."

"But, it isn't the Leaf. We're allies. Naruto would never…"

"That's what we thought, but the man you met last night bares some resemblance to an infamous ninja from your village. It seems very suspicious. Apparently one of the leaders of this rogue group is rumoured to be Leaf. We can't reason why Hatake Kakashi would want to do this and it was confusing when you said you just saw him before you left. Either this is a different man or you are lying."

Sakura's jaw tightened but she held her composure. "If we were against your country in any way, I wouldn't have come. How could they possibly take over if they are a small group? Can't you just run them out or capture them? You have an army."

C gave her a drained look. "They're intelligent, well managed, organized, and seem to have ways of evading us. We're struggling to find out their identities. I suppose that's why we were taking a stab at the idea Hirameki Kazuo is Hatake Kakashi. And they've been trying to recruit from our ranks. It's a bad situation. Of course, it's only compounded now that they've introduced a sickness that has no discrimination. Ninja and civilians alike are at risk and we're at a loss to stop it – as you've seen. We used so many resources just fighting this."

With C's last revelation, Sakura's mind slipped back to the young boy on the hospital bed. He was probably the age she was when she began her ninja training with Kakashi. So many horrible things began to run through her mind. What if Hatake Kakashi was leading a coup in Lighting, and what if it actually was sanctioned by Konoha? But if it was, then why would Naruto allow her to be placed in such a precarious position – within their very walls? She could easily become a captive to be ransomed. Perhaps she already was…

But Kakashi would never allow someone to poison a whole village…. He'd give his life to stop that, she was absolutely sure. That was the kind of man he was. But what if Kazuo wasn't Kakashi and was just some rich playboy? What if they were all in more danger than she had ever imagined?

…and what if she got sick too?

"It's a lot to take in," C mumbled, finally taking a small slurp of his soup and looking at the wall like he was immersed in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'll do all I can to help. I'm on your side."

C's handsome face turned to her and he smiled just a little sadly. "Thanks, Sakura. I'm glad you're here."

* * *

><p>A night like this one was what made Lightning a place worth living in. The moon was a thumbnail in the blue black sky, and the stars seemed brighter than Kakashi had ever seen. The air was crisp, and the serene drift of the mist around the forest was almost surreal in its beauty.<p>

He supposed his little happiness was leant to a number of factors at the moment, not just the beautiful evening. One was that his body was enjoying the feel of Kevlar armour, of the old comfortable sandals and the fabric mask situated snugly over his face. How he missed it all when he had to act the gentleman. The wrap of his kunai pack around his thigh was more comforting than any amount of money or prestige that his other life could possibly afford.

The other, more muddled reason was that Haruno Sakura had stepped back into his life. That interesting fact made him feel a great variety of things.

Quietly he crept through the back forest at the edge of the Hirameki lands. The sound of the waterfall was far behind now. He slipped through the brush and canopy, loving the feel of chakra coursing through his body, helping him move swiftly.

After doubling back twice and being completely sure no one had followed him, Kakashi found the old cave in the rockface a kilometre down from his waterfall. When he entered the mouth of the cave and walked ten feet, he felt the chakra barrier swirl around him and the cold sharp point of a kunai touching his throat.

"Leaf," the woman's voice said.

"Oak," Kakashi answered quietly.

"Correct. Welcome, Kakashi." The woman took the kunai from his throat and let go of his arm which felt bruised now. "As usual, you're late. The meeting already started. Omoi is waiting."

Kakashi tilted his head to look at the young woman guarding the entrance. He knew her well enough. Her name was Karui and she was a Lightning shinobi. Even since first meeting her, he always found himself drawn into the gaze of her golden eyes. They seemed to look right through him at times. "Thanks, Karui."

She smiled a little and then nodded, pushing a strand of her red-pink hair away from her face.

Kakashi reluctantly stepped toward the group in the corner drowning in heavy argument. Because Sato was sick, Kakashi had hesitated to leave tonight but to see the distress in the other ninja's features as they congregated in huddled groups made him think that something major was happening.

Among the thirty or so rogue ninja meeting in the cave, Kakashi spotted the man he was looking for. He was an imposing figure, but thoughtful and intelligent. Like Kakashi, he had spiky white hair, however his dark skin was the rich colour of coffee and he had the most intense black eyes. Even with four men arguing around him, Omoi stood and listened intently. Omoi never snapped to decisions. Had he not been the leader of the small group, Kakashi may not have joined.

When he approached, Omoi glanced up and sighed, looking almost relieved.

"What's happening," Kakashi said heavily, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Four voices started at once, grumbling things like leaf, medic and betrayal. Voices rose and rose again as each person hissed out their fears and anger.

"Whoa!" Omoi cut in, silencing everyone easily. "Let me speak for a moment." His dark eyes locked onto Kakashi's right eye. "We have a problem."

"I'm listening," Kakashi said calmly, leisurely jamming his hands down in his pockets.

"We've had confirmation that a Leaf delegate is at the Raikage's tower. She's a prominent high ranking figure in Konoha and there is concern that Konoha might be allying with Kumo. This can't be allowed to happen with the current state of things. What do you know?" Omoi asked.

Everyone in the cave fell silent and Kakashi felt their eyes on him. "The delegate is Haruno Sakura. She's the Medical Director of Konohagakure. I met her last night at the Blossom Viewing. As far as I can deduce from the short conversation, she is here to do some sort of work."

"You know her then."

"I know her well. She's not here to spy. I'm more than sure. In fact, her appearance might be a gift to us. She's extremely intelligent and it would help to have someone on the inside." Kakashi felt his spine straightening. He didn't like that they were concentrating on Sakura – in fact it filled him with dread. Due to their past or upbringing, most Lightning nin were extremely untrusting. Just the mention of her at the meeting put her at risk. "She lied to the Raikage for me, though I think she wasn't completely sure of my identity."

Omoi sighed. "She's here by the Raikage's invitation. How do we know that we won't have trouble with Konoha now? The team of ANBU that accompanied her just went back to the border. I can't figure out what that means. We need to investigate more. I'm very concerned about her presence. We all know she speaks with the Hokage's voice. Perhaps we need to…"

Kakashi cut in, "Wait… We need to wait. We don't know what her being here means, but there is no rushing into anything. If she isn't representing Konoha, then we wouldn't want to bring them into this by assaulting her. We would not be forgiven by the Hokage. Give me some time and I'll see what I can find out. I have more opportunity to meet up with her in my current circles."

Omoi nodded, even though a hushed grumble came from more than one bystander. Kakashi knew that appealing to Omoi's sense of patience and his constant desire to examine everything before lurching into decisions would work to his favour. But it seemed this added a new dimension to the already precarious business he was involved in with his double identity. Why did he ever come to Kumo? Such a mess.

"All right, Kakashi. I'll give you a week. But if something happens in that time to make us question what she is here for, we'll do what we have to do. You understand that our success is more important than one Leaf Medic."

In turn, Kakashi dipped his head in acknowledgement, though he felt an intense need to act after Omoi's threat. Yes, he understood their need to succeed. It was their country after all, but for Kakashi, Sakura was more important. He would never utter it to anyone in that room, but his immediate purpose had just changed.

"All right," Karui cut in, nudging up beside Kakashi. "Let's talk about our next move."

* * *

><p>It was only ten o'clock when Kakashi's feet landed on the floor of his bedroom. The last minute meeting of the rogue ninja hadn't taken long after the business about Sakura. Kakashi had only hoped that he quelled their interest in his old teammate enough to really find out what she was doing there. Unfortunately, his cheek still felt the remnants of her open hand and his stomach felt the twinge of shame for embarrassing her so boldly.<p>

In some way, he'd have to make it up to her - if she'd let him.

For longer than he realized, Kakashi stood in the middle of his room with his mask pinched in his fingers, dwelling on all that had happened and all that might happen in the near future when a knock at the door jarred him to the present.

"Kazuo…" Isao called through the door.

"Just a moment." Kakashi bolted into action, stripping off the shinobi outfit, slipping in his contact, and grabbing up the yukata he'd worn all day that was draped over the end of the bed. He was still tying the thin obi when he swung the door open. "What is it?"

Isao let out a long breath before he said, "You have a guest."

Kakashi walked calmly into the study to find a fire in the fireplace crackling happily, the red-gold flames reflecting off the dark liquid in a glass decanter at the bar. How he wanted a drink before having this conversation. He could almost taste it already.

"Where were you?" her voice snipped through the quiet room, stealing away the calm feeling the half darkness and warm fire gave off. She sat cross-legged in the loveseat across from the fire looking supremely annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Aiko. I had other business tonight. I was sure you could handle the fundraising committee without me." He sidled over to that glass decanter and tipped some whiskey into a glass. The scent was brilliant and harsh, making his mouth water for the first burn.

The woman in the severe looking pinstripe business suit and black high heels stood up and approached him. With those four inch heels on, she reached Kakashi's height. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her make up was subtle and perfect, making her look younger.

"Make me one, would you?" she murmured with less anger. She could never stay angry at him.

Kakashi nodded and tipped the decanter up at another empty glass. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, really. We were just finalizing the small details. Taro was distracting everyone from business with his stories and he brought that little imbecile from last night again. Kira or whatever her name was. Such a child." Aiko brought the drink to her lips and forced herself not to wince at the rough bite of bold straight whiskey.

Kakashi smiled at her discomfort. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it. The plans must be finished. With you running things, I'm sure it'll be perfect."

"Smooth," she said dryly. "You never liked that sort of thing. I'm not surprised you skipped it. I think you only made it to about half of the meetings and that was only because I reminded you."

"Anything I should know?" Kakashi queried, wondering to what he really owed the visit.

"Hm. There's a few formalities. A last minute invitation to speak was sent to the Konoha Medical Director. Since our hospitals are linked somewhat, sister hospitals, with your grandfather's contributions to both, the committee thought it would be a good idea." She didn't look pleased and Kakashi didn't goad her, even though she seemed to be expecting him to react more at the mention of Sakura.

He was a ninja. He never reacted if he didn't choose too – well, usually.

She sighed softly and took another sip of her drink as she eased over to stand by the fire. "You left so early last night. Is your grandfather well?"

"He's up and down." Kakashi dropped some ice cubes in his drink and gulped nearly half down in two swallows. "I could have stayed longer, I suppose." He moved closer to her to enjoy the feel of the fire on his legs.

"Not the best blossom viewing I've been to," she added coolly. "It's rare to see the Raikage."

Kakashi wandered to the fat brown leather loveseat opposite the fireplace, away from Aiko, and sat down heavily, his sweating glass leaving a ring on the arm. "What did you come for, Aiko," he said heavily, deciding to just take whatever punishment she'd come to give him instead of dragging it out.

She turned partly to look at him. She looked sad, defeated somewhat. Kakashi knew he'd done that to her. She wasn't usually so subdued. In one fluid movement, she placed her glass on the mantle of the fireplace and then swept over to sit on the loveseat right next to him.

She patted the side of her hair to make sure none had fallen astray and then slid that same hand over her thigh as if straightening her pants. "Do you remember when we met…? That blossom viewing five years ago…"

"Hm," he breathed out.

She turned her body toward him and slid closer, running her long fingers over the edge of his yukata at his chest. "That first moment you grabbed me… I was so shocked at your hand on my arm, and how handsome you were. We all were. You were so abrupt. You stared at my hair."

"I remember. You were very beautiful in that kimono. You haven't worn it since."

The back of her fingers brushed his cheek and she leaned closer still so that she could almost whisper in his ear. "You said you thought I was someone else – that you knew someone with hair like mine."

Kakashi nodded and closed his eyes, trying hard not to enjoy the tickle of her cool fingertips on his throat. He knew where she was going but he was so distracted by her touch.

Her hand slid inside his yukata and ran lightly across his chest. "I thought you were lying. But you weren't...," she whispered.

"Aiko," Kakashi sighed, trying to remove her hand from his clothing, but when he looked at her, she seemed more curious than angry.

Her eyes traced his face, begging for something in return. "The way you reacted to that woman last night… I thought to myself, why couldn't it be me? I always thought you just wanted to meet me that time. I thought you'd seen me across the room and rushed over to meet me… I always believed you'd just _had_ to meet me."

Kakashi blinked slowly, lost for words.

"But I understand it all now. You thought I was her…didn't you." Aiko's intense blue eyes searched him before she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I did think you were someone else back then, Aiko. I'm sorry you interpreted it differently."

"You'll never accept me, will you, Kazuo," she breathed out. "If you'd ever looked at me the way you looked at her, I could believe you'd come around eventually. I could keep waiting. I had come to think you weren't capable of that sort of reaction with anyone. I felt so sick when I saw it... How do you know her?"

"I'll never marry anyone. I can promise you that. And that woman… I don't know her. She just caught me off guard. I apologize that I lost my composure." In this situation, Kakashi felt horrible for lying to her, especially since she would know it. Aiko had been in love with him for years, and she'd been so loyal to his family. Her vulnerability was difficult to bare. She was usually so strong and commanding. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and he really was.

"Then make it up to me," she whispered back, shifting again to say that words against his jaw line. "Stop saying no to me. Stop keeping me at arms length. You don't have to marry me to make me yours." She kissed him at the corner of his mouth as her hand slid deeper inside his yukata. "Let me stay with you tonight," she breathed against the shell of his ear. "Even if it's just this once. I can hardly stand the waiting anymore."

It was so wrong of him to let her get so close, but it felt good for someone to touch him again. How long had it been since anyone touched him like that? Not since that insane drunk moment with Sakura in the park when he left. Aiko had been so patient and proper over the years that she'd never even tried to kiss him before.

"Aiko, this will only hurt you more if you stay," he forced out quietly, closing his eyes to the reality and just enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against his throat as she trailed kisses there. "Nothing can come of this."

She sniffed softly. She was crying, but she rose up and kissed his mouth, and he allowed it, kissed her back. Her hand pushed his yukata open a little at his chest and her long nails ran his collarbone.

They continued to fall into the kiss, and he was losing himself in it for all the wrong reasons. Briefly he thought of how weak he was, how unfair it was to her, and that he should stop. Now. Stop now. But the moment ended itself when her fingers found a long scar on his shoulder and traced it more than once. She broke the kiss and looked at him with some shock.

"What's that?" Her tone was anxious.

"Old surgery scar. It's nothing."

She looked at the thin scar running through his eye with wide eyes.

Kakashi was grateful for the pause. He didn't really want to bind her to himself any stronger than she already was. Aiko was a good woman and a good person deep down, but her family and lifestyle created the hard side of her that was necessary in business. She would be an excellent match for someone – just not for him. All in all, what he felt for her was respect…and nothing more.

"You should go," he said gently, but forcefully enough to let her know the moment was over. "I'll walk you out."

She wiped at her eyes and looked incredibly hurt, but she nodded as well.

Nothing more was said, but she touched his arm before she walked outside and towards her car. They'd had the odd clarifying moment like this over the last two years - though without the kiss. She'd question him about their future and he would say they didn't have one, but inevitably she would come around again to ask the same questions. Likely she continued to hang on so tightly because he'd never shown interest in anyone else and had allowed her to move into his life as part of his small intimate circle of friends.

And she was his friend. If only that could be enough for her.

* * *

><p>Sorry, no kakasaku action, but definitely more next chapter. Should have it out tomorrow. :)<p> 


	9. Secrets and Lies

The Last Hirameki - Chapter IX

Secrets and Lies

* * *

><p>Days and days had passed, it seemed, since the blossom viewing at the Daimyo's palace, but truthfully it had only been four. Kakashi awoke with a start – something he was never quite able to stop doing even after five peaceful years as a gentleman. But up to now, no one had popped into his bedroom at night and put a kunai through his eye so even if Sakura had become concrete on his identity, she had yet to tell anyone. He was still, for all intents and purposes, Hirameki Kazuo.<p>

Then again, he supposed his secrets were always safe with her.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kakashi acclimatized to the warm bedroom, the sun flowing in the closed French doors of his personal terrace, and the cloying, lingering smell of ever-present flowers. He swiped a hand across the sweat beading on his shoulder and sighed. It was disconcerting to sleep so heavily, if that were possible for a ninja…well, former ninja.

Quickly he pulled himself from the plush mattress and dressed in a silk robe – blue, and one of many he owned now – and headed through the expansive abode to his grandfather's suite. The doctor was coming that morning, and on perfunctory inspection, Kakashi could see Sato was still in fitful sleep. Today would not be a good one. They were getting fewer and farther between for his old grandfather and it chilled Kakashi as little to think their time together might be short.

"I've had the breakfast prepared as you requested, Kazuo," Isao whispered as he passed him in the hallway near the door to Sato's room. Seemed he caught him there every morning anymore.

"Thanks. Let me know as soon as my guest arrives, please, Isao."

Isao nodded once and continued on, but Kakashi was already walking away. He swung back to his rooms, grabbed a fast shower and got dressed in a fresh shirt and tie for the essential morning meeting he had arranged just the day before.

The simple knock at the door as he finished tying his tie alerted him that his guest had finally and thankfully arrived.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stepped outside to find the weather absolutely perfect. A light warm breeze was shaking the last stubborn cherry blossoms from the trees and carrying the petals in swirls along the stone pathways throughout Sato's magnificent gardens. And at the wrought iron table on the moon-viewing terrace, Kakashi found his guest seated comfortably against the plush white cushions and already sipping tea. Everything was so perfect it could have been a painting.<p>

"Good morning, Kazuo," the Daimyo expressed pleasantly as he stood and opened his arms in welcome.

"Thank you so much for coming, Katsura-dono," Kakashi responded with more feeling than he expected. Perhaps he was getting desperate now. He bowed respectfully and then shook the man's hand.

"Enough with the formalities, Kazuo. How is Sato? Will he be up for breakfast with us?"

By the look on the Daimyo's face, Kakashi knew he was fully aware that Sato wouldn't be coming, but such niceties always took place. Kakashi often missed the blunt quick pace of his old conversations with comrades. The formal bullshit of the gentry was so trying at times.

"I'm afraid he's unable to join us. I'm actually awaiting the doctor this morning. Sato seems to get worse by the day. But please see him before you go, Katsura-dono. He would love your company. It will just have to be a very quick visit. He's quite weak."

Katsura nodded slowly, sadly, and then gestured to his tea. "Shall we sit?"

"Yes, of course," Kakashi agreed and led his companion back to the table.

The Daimyo picked up his steaming cup again and held it under his nose, breathing in the sweet citrus scent of the kukicha tea. "I sense some urgency in you, Kazuo. In five years we've never had a meeting like this alone, and you've never summoned me here before. If you need something from me, please name it. I'm at your service."

Kakashi felt his insides relax the tight knot into which they had been tied all morning. Of course the Daimyo had seen through him. The man was perceptive and intelligent – moreso than any man Kakashi had yet met in Kumogakure. But still, he hated asking favours.

"Thank you for cutting to the chase," Kakashi sighed in relief. "I regret that I do need to ask something of you, and it must remain a secret."

A slight smile rose across Katsura's face - a boyish grin almost. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>"I had a dress prepared in your rooms, Sakura. If it doesn't fit, just let your guard know and they'll summon the supply attendant." C was propped against the wall next to the desk Sakura leaned over, and he tapped a pencil against the clipboard he'd dragged around with him all day.<p>

"I really don't want to waste my time talking at a fundraiser when I could be here." She glanced over at the young boy who looked thinner and quite pale. His vitals continued to drop slowly and his time was inevitably running out. "Tell Maruyama Aiko that I decline."

"The invitation was sent to the Raikage in your name, Sakura. It's for the hospital and they just want you to say a few words on behalf of Konoha. The Hirameki family has given a substantial amount to your hospital and Maruyama Aiko is the chairperson for the fundraising committee. Their families will be connected one day by her and Hirameki Kazuo's marriage. It would be an insult to refuse her."

"Where are the priorities of Kumo? Didn't you tell me that there are people inflicted all over with this sickness? What difference will it make to them raising money if I speak or not? Isn't it better for me to be here? Or have you finally given up, C?"

Maybe it was because she was exhausted, or maybe because she was frustrated that the boy seemed to be slipping through her fingers, but Sakura wanted to attack C for all the things he wasn't doing. Nothing seemed on the up and up and her suspicions grew exponentially. The understanding that C just followed her lead all the time was not very confidence inspiring either.

And just the mention of Hirameki Kazuo after their last encounter boiled her blood. The fact that he was an engaged man and behaved like that with her – not to mention that he was the attractive twin of the man she'd been missing for five years – angered the hell out of her. How dare he touch her so casually, so intimately…

C's brow creased and a flash of anger crossed his face. "I have been dealing with this frustration for a Hell of a lot longer than you, Haruno Sakura. You've been here less than a week. Don't presume that this is easy for me at all. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't run out of options." He motioned at the patients sternly and then crossed his arms tightly, shaking his head.

Sakura pressed her fingers to her forehead and then rubbed her temples roughly. "I'm sorry, C. I didn't mean it. I know better than anyone the bullshit politics of running a hidden village. I'm just frustrated, I think." She reached up and tugged the side of his scrub shirt to make him look at her. "I really am sorry. You didn't deserve that."

He still looked sour, but nodded gently. "Let's compare the new tests for one more hour and then we'll get ready. It's a quick speech and then we'll return. You'll hardly have to be gone."

Sakura's tired eyes returned to the paperwork in front of her. The last thing she wanted to do in the world was help the Hirameki family, but at her own hospital she would leave her office everyday to walk past the plaque on the wall with the Hirameki name inscribed in gold. She knew she unavoidably owed them something as the hospital director.

A break wouldn't hurt, really. She'd had very little sleep over the last few days and with no progress, she was close to breaking.

It really was just a short speech…

* * *

><p>The banquet hall was half-full of mulling penguins and preening princesses when Sakura and company arrived. Tuxedos seemed to be the order of the day, but some of the gowns were bordering on ridiculous peacockish obscenity. Sakura sauntered through them with the disinterested look of a medic preoccupied with a problem outside of their scope. She couldn't even recall how she got to the table as her brain was spinning on the problem with the young boy in a coma kilometres away. She thought leaving for a bit would be a break but it apparently her mind couldn't stop.<p>

"Did you write a speech?" C asked mildly from the chair beside her at their table.

Sakura blinked at him twice and then raised her eyebrow.

"Speech? Did you write one?" he asked again, half-amused, half-concerned. He tugged at his tuxedo bowtie uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah. Just a short thing on fundraising being the life-blood of hospitals and so forth. They're here to celebrate themselves and their generosity so I felt it would only be fitting to stroke their egos."

"That sounded a little jaded," C mumbled, but he brandished a conspiratorial grin.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"You're still back at the tower. I understand. We'll just get this over and head back."

For the first time all day, Sakura felt a sincere smile cross her face as she sank back against the chair.

"Can I tell you how beautiful you look? I know we're professional colleagues, but I felt that someone should tell you." C leaned toward her, keeping the compliment intimate. His tone whispered intention to her.

It was nice to hear though because Sakura truly felt beautiful. She wore a long fitted black dress with spaghetti straps - tight in all the right places. Like the kimono, it had been loaned to her from the extensive clothing collection that all shinobi nations had for missions. Her hair was done up in a simple up-do and secured with black senbon. On her feet was a pair of four inch black heels with a glare of candy-apple red on the sole.

"Thanks," she whispered, "And you look very handsome yourself."

C gave her a meaningful glance as his hand slid against the small of her back.

A string quartet began playing music in the far corner, distracting them both, and Sakura looked up and traced the room with her tired green eyes. Taro – the Daimyo's grandson - entered into view from the main entrance with some pretty girl Sakura didn't recognize on his arm. Maruyama Aiko was flittering around somewhere near him with a silky ribbon on her fashionable dress, indicating that she was the chairperson (or the most important) this evening. The Daimyo and his associates were already sitting at a table across the room, but he nodded in dignified greeting when she caught his eye. And as of yet, because her mind had been unable to dismiss him, she hadn't laid eyes on Hirameki Kazuo. Just as well, she thought. She'd rather not see him after their last embarrassingly inappropriate encounter.

But as if her thinking his name had called him, he suddenly appeared at the entrance to the room, dressed like the other penguins, though his clothes fit him like they were made to display his perfect body, not the other way around. He was tall and confident, striding into the room like he owned it and everyone in it. There was no slouch to him, none of the lethargic slackness that Hatake Kakashi would don like a uniform. His short hair was perfectly neat and hanging just a little longer in the front to hide his scar. He smiled like a movie star at all the people who came up to greet him – some almost rushing like lovestruck fools.

Sakura could feel her cheeks redden. She was unable to reconcile the bizarre mix of feelings his presence gave her so she had to look away at her own attractive companion who was intently gazing at her.

"What?" she asked when the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Nothing," C mumbled.

* * *

><p>The fundraiser began after everyone had taken their seats. Sakura kicked off the ceremonies first with a short speech to a round of applause, and then Maruyama Aiko got up and did the final speeches and acknowledgements after a civilian researcher spoke for half an hour. The young researcher was quite captivating and motivational, and it truly was a bonus in the unwanted evening.<p>

The food came out and Sakura more or less pushed it around on her plate with her fork while going over every poison she knew in her head. Dessert had no pull for her either and it appeared in front of her and disappeared in just the same manner. She'd only briefly noted its absence when classical music rising through the room brought her out of her medical bubble.

"Time to get going?" she said quickly, realizing that people were slowly starting to congregate around the bar and the dance floor. Formality, thankfully, was at an end. Nothing was more enticing than the idea that she could be back at the Hidden Village in less than a half hour - back in scrubs, or maybe just in bed.

C nodded slowly, but then took her hand. "I'd hate myself if I didn't get at least one dance with you while dressed like that. What do you say?"

Reluctantly, Sakura bowed her head in obligatory agreement, and awkwardly got up from her chair in that tight dress to follow him to the dance floor. People were talking, laughing, dancing around each other while Sakura and C rocked in slow circles together. She barely felt his hand on her back nor the one holding her hand with the exception of when he'd squeeze it to make her look up at him. The rest of the time her eyes were fixed on his lapel. It was filled with strained silence, and she just wanted to escape.

When the exceptionally long song ended, Sakura dropped her hands intentionally to her sides. "Ready?" she asked eagerly, forcing a smile for his benefit.

His disappointment was tangible, but who cared? She was getting too tired of placating everyone.

"I'll just confer quickly with the others and arrange the car," he said coolly and then turned away. He was pissed.

"Great…" she breathed out. Sakura edged through the crowd and over to the bar while C made his way over to the two other ninja who, though dressed like everyone else, had the distinct air of 'keep away'. She laughed to herself when they gathered together like a football huddle. Sakura never imagined deciding to leave would be such a production, but Lightning ninja were proving to be an odd bunch – much different than she remembered. The inner circle, so to speak, had changed its behaviour a great deal from the days when they all fought together years ago.

"Sakura," a familiar voice spoke out nearby and she couldn't help making an audible gasp. She could never mistake that voice, could she? When she turned her head to the man approaching, it was Hirameki Kazuo who slid up to the bar beside her wearing that brilliant wide smile he wore the other night. "Dance?" he asked quietly. All she could do was stare up at him with her mouth agape. He sounded so much like Kakashi…saying her name…

No, no, no. The word ran through her head maybe twenty times, but she couldn't articulate it. It stuck in her throat like the insults she wanted to throw at him and the dismissive comments she'd rehearsed in her head for four days. How badly she wanted to just tell him he was a dirty little speck on her radar, if that, and that she'd forgotten him the moment he walked away. But it wasn't true and it seemed her voice agreed.

"Uh…Okay, Kak-Kazuo…" She'd nearly called him Kakashi out loud. Were her eyes as wide as they felt?

He took her hand in his hot fingers and she let him lead her to the dancefloor like a trained zombie. There was no reluctance to follow, nor any sort of resistance that she could muster.

When Kazuo had settled them in the middle of the dancefloor, properly hidden in the sway of bodies, he spun her around and slid his strong hand to the small of her back while the other lifted up her other hand. And just like that, she was in his arms again. She felt everything so acutely, from the sleek tone of his upper arm where her hand lay, to the incredible scent he wore, and finally to the heat of his body nearly pressed against hers - nearly. He smelled so damn good. She tried hard to look at everything but his face.

"I didn't expect you to be here but I am pleasantly surprised to see you accepted the invitation. I wanted to apologize to you but you aren't to be found anywhere," Kazuo said, and again she heard Kakashi's voice – though Kakashi rarely apologized for anything ever in all the years she knew him. She'd mused in her younger days that maybe he didn't know how. Kazuo was so formal in every way that in their mannerisms, he and Kakashi were nearly polar opposites.

"It was nothing," she said dismissively and it felt so good that it came out aloof and cool. "Really, I forgot about it."

"That's good…" he intimated. "It bothered me for a long time."

Sakura glanced up with his sincere remark. As expected, his eyes burned right through her. He was even more attractive than she remembered, but despite the perfect mouth and lovely eyes, she couldn't stop herself from fixating on that straight scar.

Could two men possibly have that similar of a scar? Identical she would say if it hadn't been five years since she'd seen Kakashi. Was that a contact he was wearing in that one eye? Could a sharingan be hiding under it? Just the thought of looking at a sharingan again gave her shivers.

Unconsciously, she squeezed his arm and the hand holding hers tightly. Sakura wished Kazuo's presence didn't affect her so much, but it really did. Undeniably, it did. She desired him, hated him, and was almost nearly positive that he was Kakashi – though that would make her other mixed feelings about him from the past surface and now was not the place.

It took a couple of years before she had stopped thinking about him everyday. But what Kakashi had done to her with just that one kiss… He knew how her mind worked because they were so close for so long. He should have known that it was cruel to spring feelings like that on her and then walk away. He should have known what it would do to her.

"You're angry," he whispered, twisting their hands together against his chest and pulling her closer with that tense hand on her lower back. "Its my fault."

She took a deep breath. The words were stuck again. She couldn't look at him anymore so instead she glanced through the other dancers to see C watching her with his group.

"Oh, Hell. I have to go," she blurted out, suddenly remembering their precarious situation.

"I know," Kazuo leaned down and whispered in her ear. The sensation of his lips there gave her chills. "But please listen for just a second before you run away from me. The Daimyo will be inviting you to his palace for a few days. I need you to accept this. I live very close and this is the only way that we can meet…"

Sakura straightened up abruptly, aware that people could be listening, that C was watching and that they were probably giving off the appearance of something intimate, something again inappropriate. The last thing she wanted was to make ripples with C and the Lightning-nin. Kazuo or Kakashi didn't deserve her attention or patience after last time.

"I'm too busy with work to visit anyone…no matter who you are. Good evening, Hirameki-san," she said bluntly, avoiding his eyes, and then slid out of his grasp to walk away. She didn't even look back to where she left him standing alone on the dancefloor. Instead she approached C whose look seemed to be confused between smugness and annoyance.

"We're ready. The car had to go but it'll be back in about fifteen minutes. We can wait outside." C held out a hand for Sakura and she took it without any obvious hesitation. Good for me, she thought.

"Well, since we have to wait, I wouldn't mind grabbing a drink. Do you drink, C?" she asked sweetly, nudging up extremely close to him and interlocking their fingers.

"Yeah…" he said, mildly shocked at her subtle flirtation.

"Excellent. I think we both need one and there's time." She tugged him gently toward the bar with a smile. They easily found a spot on a couple of stools. The bartender leaned over the mahogany expectantly and Sakura grinned as she pointed to the sake.

"Line em up!"

* * *

><p>The ride back to the Hidden Village was quiet, mostly because C's head was bobbing this way and that in a prelude to passing out. Sakura giggled and flirted, hanging on her companion quite obviously as they traipsed and shuffled lazily to her room through the stone hallways of the Raikage's building. The two bookend guards were at each side of the doorframe and she ignored them as she had gotten used to doing. But as she opened her door and slid inside, Sakura grabbed C's sleeve and tugged him in with her, kicking the door closed after.<p>

"Sakura….are you sure…?" C slurred, but she was damn sure.

"Get in here," she playfully growled, and pulled him right over to the bed.

He really did look drunk, but that wasn't surprising considering they finished the two bottles of sake in a matter of an hour. Sakura met him shot for shot, and it became apparent that, although he could drink, he couldn't out-drink her. Really, except for Tsunade and Shizune, probably no one could. After years of liquid lunches, experimentation with chakra fermentation and all the things Tsunade liked to do with alcohol, Sakura had developed a mammoth tolerance.

And Tsunade always said, "A drunk kunoichi is a dead kunoichi." That really struck Sakura as sensible and so she followed the directive that she should never ever be in that position. Funny enough, Tsunade wasn't very good at taking her own advice...

Tonight Sakura wasn't exactly sober, but she was holding her own quite well. C, on the other hand, was inches away from losing consciousness. But that didn't stop his hands from sliding over her body without hesitation.

Sakura pushed him down on the bed and hiked up her dress enough to climb on top of him. She didn't bother to remove her shoes. Immediately his fingers found her bare thighs and squeezed gently before inching higher. Apparently he had no qualms about having sex at all.

"Go slow," she whispered, leaning down over him to peck some soft kisses on his mouth. But one of his hands slid under her dress suddenly as the other groped into her hair and pulled her in for a rougher kiss. Sakura gasped into his mouth as his fingers fumbled at her panties. His half-hearted erection pressed against her thigh as he kissed her deeply.

Maybe it was the sake, or maybe it was that she hadn't been touched in so long, but it felt pretty damn good. She'd been attracted to C since the beginning, but she didn't want him. He was a pretty good kisser though, even drunk. It was all playing along with the alcohol warmth that was dulling her intentions.

He continued to kiss her as his hand left her hair and cupped her breast.

"Dress," he slurred as he searched for the zipper, and it brought Sakura back to her senses suddenly.

"Help me with it," she whispered back, getting her bearings and laying both hands down on his chest. As he touched everywhere on her back looking for the zipper that was hidden under her arm, she eased chakra into his system, filtering and directing the alcohol to hurry to his brain as well as dehydrate him. It was a trick Tsunade taught her and relatively easy for a first-rate medic. She had begun planning it since the moment Kazuo's hand found hers at the bar…

C's hands slid from her back and he grabbed at air for a moment as his jaw slackened and his eyes shut completely. Only a second or two longer and he was finally right out, snoring softly. With the level of alcohol in his system and the meagre dinner he'd had at the fundraiser, not to mention the dehydration, he'd most likely be out for at least a few hours - if not the whole night.

But still, there was no time to waste.

Jumping up, Sakura stripped out of the dress and shoes and quickly donned her ANBU uniform. Then, because he was right there, she was able to turn herself into the perfect likeness of C – right down to every dimple and freckle visible. Even the way his hair sat was simple to copy.

Now, to see whom else it would fool.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat limp in a chair in his study, thankful for the peace and thankful that Aiko's time was filled with other things beside himself tonight. Taro had brought another odd girl to the fundraiser and she kept him occupied as well. There was only one real reason that Kakashi had attended and that was the desire to pass on to Sakura that he needed to see her. Of course, her reception was cold which was fairly understandable. Yet, her familiar flash of emotion and the shocked way she reacted to his voice made him happier than he had expected, growing that uncontrollable smile for her once again. It was almost exciting to think he might get a chance to talk with her alone very soon. He really hadn't realized he needed her until she was right there. How he ached for home. She was the ultimate reminder of all the things that he was missing and had tucked away so long out of necessity and plain survival.<p>

The glass in his hand felt heavy as he swished it around. The ice cubes tinkled lightly against the crystal. It was calming in a way. He could take it easy for a little while longer, but inevitably people would be showing up at his house tonight when the fundraiser ended – Aiko, Taro and his horrible companion, maybe the Daimyo and a few other people Aiko had invited. Kakashi'd promised Aiko they could use the guest hall for the fundraiser committee after-party eons ago before Sato got so sick. As it wouldn't disturb him, he felt it was okay to go ahead, but truthfully, he just wanted to go to bed.

Why had the days become so exhausting?

Isao was pottering around in the kitchen. His son was coming in the morning to assist with some of the house affairs and he was busy getting a special welcome ready. Kakashi was looking forward to having the help and if Isao's son was anything like Isao, he would be a welcome addition.

Tomorrow would be an easier day. The business meetings were postponed until the following week with Sato's declining health, and Aiko was too busy with the fundraising wrap up to bother him. He might just have time to work in the garden and perhaps get in some training in the forest. How many weeks had it been since he'd been to the hotspring by the waterfall?

Not even bothering to set his glass down, Kakashi trudged the hallways until he came to his own rooms. The fire was crackling softly, giving the room a red glow. A yukata was laid out on the bed for him and it couldn't be too soon before he got out of the tuxedo. He'd already undone the top two buttons while walking out of the fundraiser and the tie was loose and hanging around his collar. He looked like a groomsman the morning after a drunken wedding.

The thought made him snort softly. He was so damn tired that everything seemed funny.

Still carrying the glass, Kakashi shut his door and then wandered to the bathroom. His eye had been itching for a little while, so he took out the dry contact and soaked it in the solution on the counter. Then he splashed some water on his face before draining what was left of his drink. With a quick hand, he mussed up his short hair as much as was possible, and looked at his distant acquaintance in the mirror. Hatake who?

At last, he kicked off his shoes and wandered to the bed to get his yukata on. He stripped off his tuxedo jacket and that's when he smelled it…or rather, them. Kakashi's senses prickled realizing someone else was in the room. How could he have missed it? Perhaps it was the alcohol or maybe that he was out of practice. Or maybe it was just that this person was so skilled at stealth that it didn't matter…

Slowly he turned. The only consolation he could grasp was that if they were there to kill him, he'd be dead by now. His eyes found the figure crouched in the shadow next to his tall dresser. Kakashi's hands tensed, fingers flexed and his knees gave a slight bend in preparation for the inevitable battle.

And then, very easily, very slowly, the figure stood up. The moonlight caught her pink hair enough to ease a breath of relief from Kakashi. And she was wearing an ANBU uniform, of all things.

For a moment, Sakura just stood there staring at him. Kakashi felt the grin drawing across his face like a fool, but in the back of his mind, he'd been wishing for this moment since the blossom viewing. Maybe he'd been wishing for it for almost five years…

"Well?" he goaded, trying not to laugh.

"Nice sharingan, you bastard," Sakura spat angrily.

And then she lunged.

Kakashi was so shocked that she was suddenly coming at him with her fist cocked, that he didn't quite get out of the way in time. The rough fabric of her long glove grazed his cheek as he sidestepped. When he spun to get a bead on her, she had landed gracefully on his bed and then immediately shot at him again. Kakashi managed to block her hit, but the momentum rammed them both into the wall near the door. Bits of plaster fell to the floor around him.

"Sakura!" he growled under his breath. "Stop."

"Fuck that," she hissed, and then struck him hard with her kneecap in the thigh, making him wince and bend slightly. Her fist followed and managed to break another large chunk out of the plaster as he shifted quickly out of the way.

Kakashi spun around her, elbowing her side hard enough to send her stumbling forward, but she kicked her leg up and used the wall to turn and roundhouse at him. Her boot snagged his shoulder, but as he used the force of her kick to spin, he took her feet out with a sweep.

"Enough. Someone will hear." Kakashi was getting desperate. What the Hell was she trying to kill him for?! Again!?

"I don't give a shit!" she shouted as she flipped back up and lunged again. This time he speared her as she tried to assault him and they both flew back onto the bed heavily. The crack of the frame was unmistakably loud as the mattress and boxspring thumped to the floor. Sakura wrapped her leg around his and gave him a rabbit punch in the stomach while her other hand grasped for his shirt sleeve, ripping it a little at the shoulder.

"Come on. Enough," he said again, though softer this time. He rolled himself on top of her, gripping her arms, and balanced on his elbows. "Come on, Sakura. Stop now. Ease off."

Sakura's hand was gripping the back of his shirt so tightly that Kakashi could feel it bunching up in her fist. Her other hand was around the front in a deathlock on his collar, though she seemed to have lost the fight she had just seconds ago.

There was still tepid movement, a slight warning that it could all escalate once more as her hands loosened and then tightened again.

"Okay," he breathed out gently, relaxing his grip on her arms to help himself balance above her. Sakura's breathing was heavy, but with each exhale, she would give a little huff like she was trying not to cry. "Okay?" he whispered.

"Okay," she breathed out softly. "Okay…Kakashi…"

When Kakashi was confident that her anger had dissipated enough and that she wouldn't strike out again, he let it sink in that they were finally together. He hadn't expected her at all, but there she was, proving just how resourceful and intelligent she could be in getting what she wanted. He was curious to know how she slipped away, but her encompassing presence was banishing free thought.

He concentrated on her soft breathing and the scent of her hair and the cream she still used. He honed in on the feel of his thigh weighing down over hers and the smoothness of her skin where his fingers were inadvertently stroking her bare shoulder above the ANBU glove. Was the green of her eyes always this vivid? He couldn't stop staring down into them as she traced his face with a shocked look on her own.

He smiled again, though not quite as wide as before.

"You broke my bed."

Her stunned gaze found his eyes. She slowly lifted her hand and her palm gingerly caressed his cheek while she stroked the bottom edge of his scar with her thumb over and over. He knew it was what gave him away. He'd spent so much time hiding his face that it was the only really recognizable thing about him.

"Sakura…" His voice was softer than he planned, but she was overwhelming him with her expression – like he might vanish any second and it would crush her. She slid her fingers into Kakashi's hair, lightly rubbing the strands between her fingers as if making sure it was real. It felt so good to be touched again…

He really couldn't help himself. Perhaps if he hadn't had three drinks between the fundraiser and his bedroom, he might have resisted such a simple urge… Perhaps if she didn't look and sound and feel like a grown woman beneath him, he could have rolled off of her and had a conversation. Perhaps if he didn't understand that he missed her as much as a drowning man misses air he could have stopped himself. But all he could think about now was her mouth and the last moment he'd been able to be Kakashi with her five years ago.

He lowered toward her, fully intending to kiss her for all the times he'd had an afterthought that their last kiss was a good one, but not nearly enough for him. And she responded to his telegraphed intentions, fisting at his hair at the back of his head as her back arched her body against his, parting her lips.

But just before he could brush his mouth against hers, she suddenly shifted and turned her head.

"Don't…" she breathed.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes shifted back to his and the pained look she wore tore his confidence out. But again, she lifted her hand and touched his scar.

"I haven't seen a sharingan in so long."

He smiled, though sadly now with the contagious mood she radiated. "You're thinner than I remember."

"Five years changes a lot of things."

"It does…"

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip slightly and then her look turned cold, almost angry, but her voice stayed quiet. "You know, I used to dream you were dead…" She turned her gaze to the wall. It seemed she couldn't look at him anymore. "All that was left of you were bleached bones and sometimes dust. There was always smoke and ashes. I'd wake up feeling so scared. Sometimes even crying."

"Tsunade knew…"

"She told me you were alive before I left to come here. I was so relieved at first, but then…" Her eyes closed as she tried to reign in her emotions. "I started to think that what you were doing must be so awful, so incredibly difficult to have kept you away from us for so long." Her palms pressed against his chest and she pushed with almost no force, but Kakashi felt compelled to move.

Sakura sat up and wiped at her eyes roughly.

But a sudden a knock at the door brought her to her feet.

"Kazuo! Maruyama-san and your guests are beginning to arrive." Isao's voice called through. "Are you all right in there? We could hear some banging downstairs."

"I'm fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right down," Kakashi called back as he got off of the bed as well. He grasped Sakura's arm so she couldn't run away and he sighed heavily. "Listen. Believe it or not, but this hasn't been easy for me."

"Yes, I can see your hardship," Sakura bit out, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "Tuxedos and lavish dinners? Fundraisers and people pawing each other to talk to you. Maruyama Aiko and her fancy dresses and cherry blossom parties. Tough fucking life, _Kazuo_."

"Its not what it looks like."

"Bullshit. It's exactly what it looks like." With an obvious inner-struggle not to swing at him again, Sakura turned and stomped over to the terrace doors.

"Fuck," Kakashi growled. "Just wait, Sakura. We need to talk about why you're in Lightning and what is going on here."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't have time right now, but it's important that we exchange information. I told you last time we met, didn't I? This isn't a nice place. Why did you come here?"

Sakura seemed taken aback by his question, but at least she hadn't run out. She tilted her head in though for a moment, and then said plainly, "Do you know of any sort of sickness or poison that may or may not have been inflicted upon people in Kumo?"

"What?!" Kakashi was stunned at the idea.

"Damn it," she huffed. "I knew it was a lie."

"What sort of sickness, Sakura?" Carefully, Kakash approached her so that he was standing close enough to grab her again, but didn't dare to lift his hand.

"Naruto agreed to my coming here at the request of the Raikage because there is a sickness of some sort in Kumo and they needed my help. C said that some rogue group of ninja introduced something to the food or water source. But it's nothing I've ever seen before. I have checked every inch of my patients, ran every test, examined every blood vessel and organ. It doesn't exist."

"Sakura…" Kakashi finally placed his hands on her biceps again and gave her a pointed look. "If _you_ don't know what sickness it is… _You_. Then it probably isn't one."

She scrunched her brow. "I checked for gen-jutsu the first day. It's not anything I can break."

"Probably not in the conventional way. We're in Kumo now. Things aren't the same."

Sakura's look finally softened as they continued to regard at each other. She seemed drawn in, her eyes trained on his sharingan. There was too much history between them and too many old and new feelings for her to dismiss him and walk away. Finally, her hands raised and her fingers lightly touched his arms. "Kakashi…I want to…"

"Kazuo!? Are you ready? Everyone is waiting, my dear!" It was Aiko's voice this time on the other side of the door.

Kakashi jerked around quickly and shouted, "Just a minute!" But when he turned back he knew that taking his eyes off Sakura was a mistake. Of course she was gone. She hated him for abandoning her for the last five years. And he couldn't blame her because for the moment, he hated himself.

* * *

><p>Figured I'd better get this out before I got into the whiskey! Happy Friday. I'll try to have the next one out by Sunday morning. Thanks for the fun comments! They are truly the highlight of my day.<p> 


	10. The Worm Turns

Last Hirameki – Chapter X

The Worm Turns

* * *

><p>The trip back to the Hidden Village of Lightning was mercifully uneventful. Contrary to Kakashi's repeated notion that it wasn't a nice place, things seemed rather peaceful in the small hours. Sakura made her way through the forest of the Hirameki estate, past a stunning waterfall and a hotpool to the cliff face farther down. She swept over the lovely little village nearby and past a small shopping district and a market which lay quite close to the natural barrier the mountains made around the Raikage's domain.<p>

During the run back at full speed, her breath came out so hard that she made wheezing noises with each exhalation. She pushed herself harder, faster, leaping farther until her chakra was low, burning and wrenching its way through her highway in trickles and spits. Her chest rattled and screamed with each strained pant, and finally, when she could barely continue, her foot slipped. She landed on all fours on the soft, mossy ground beneath the trees, exhausted and bewildered. Ruined, Sakura lay her head down on the ground and cursed quietly to herself.

Hatake Kakashi existed again. He was in sight, in her grasp. She could have stared at him all night if that woman had not called for him in such a familiar way. Aiko's confident voice drifted through the door like she owned the place and him along with it. Hell, maybe she did. He'd even tried to kiss Sakura again like she'd imagined so many times since the first time he kissed her. How she wanted that, yet only an hour before she'd had C's tongue in her mouth. It felt wrong to let him kiss her after that.

And all the while, that woman was creeping up the stairs to his bedroom.

Tsunade should have warned her…

It stung. Like a thorn, it gouged and twisted, infectious. How long had she waited to have this reunion and it was so tainted with his circumstances. She'd almost wished she'd found him bleeding and desperate, wounded after some battle – at least then she would still have a place in his life.

But not now. Now he was gentry, aristocracy, getting married and being a part of high-society. And Aiko would be a beautiful, perfect wife to him, sharing his life, his children and his bed. And still Kakashi had tried to kiss Sakura as his strong body held hers down. It was the worst moment of hope she'd ever had.

All the warnings C had given about Kakashi's behaviour with women, though still hard to believe, seemed to ring true. It was achingly evident that he was a person she didn't know anymore.

"Get up," she whispered to herself. Get up and go on. There was no point wallowing, no point falling apart. He was really and truly gone and it had taken five long, painful years and the last horrid hour to accept that.

Now she could mourn him properly.

* * *

><p>The sleepy Hidden Village of Lightning was easy enough to slink through once again disguised as C, and no one questioned her as Sakura walked the stone hallways back to her own room. Even the guards nodded her cloned form in as she sauntered through the door.<p>

Thankfully, C was still lying prone on the bed, snoring like a champ. He hadn't moved an inch.

Quickly, Sakura got redressed in the rumpled black dress she'd worn to the fundraiser. She re-hung her ANBU uniform and couldn't stop herself from pressing her gloves to her nose to smell Kakashi one more time. He was all over them. She'd touched his face and his hair. The scent made her want to turn around and leave again, run back to verify she hadn't imagined him, so she purposefully tossed them on the closet floor and went back to the bed.

She had to be better than this, had to be ready because the shock of Kakashi had made her almost incapacitated.

C didn't make a peep when she slid onto the duvet next to him, closed her eyes, and tried desperately to shut her mind off and sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh, God," C groaned, and then dry-heaved once.<p>

Sakura's eyes popped open in shock. It seemed she had managed to sleep after all and had forgotten that there was a man in her bed. But as her brain awoke, she could smell the scent of alcohol sweat and his stale cologne.

C's hand was shakily covering his red-rimmed eyes and he was breathing heavily, almost huffing. He groaned a few more times and licked his dry lips. Sakura almost felt bad for him because he was in this shape due to her personal agenda – but the more she thought about it, the empty feeling in her stomach had nothing to do with C.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, her own voice groggy and rough. Definitely not enough sleep.

"No," he whined.

"Do you need some water?"

With great effort, C rolled over to look helplessly at Sakura. His half-mast gaze traced the dress, which was still in place on her body and fully zipped. Then his eyes met hers right before he closed them and groaned again. Was that embarrassment?

"How did I end up here?" he asked weakly and a slight grin threatened to grow across Sakura's face. Best-case scenario was excellent. C didn't remember their brief and pathetic romp before he passed out, and there was absolutely no suspicion in his tone. Sakura 1, Universe 0.

"We were both drunk and you walked me to my room. I think we just fell on the bed and passed out. My head hurts too." She rubbed at her forehead for effect.

"I feel like someone rammed a senbon up my nose into my brain," C upped.

Sakura worked her way to a sitting position and then slid off the big bed; her dress made swishing sounds as she pulled the hem down. "I'm going to grab a shower and get to the patients. If you want, we can meet in the infirmary after you clean up. I'll hook you to an I.V. We should be getting back to work as soon as possible and a hangover won't help."

C grunted something unintelligible and nodded just enough to be perceived. Again, Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was tasteless. The toast was thick and buttery, the eggs creamy and fluffy, and the rice was cooked to perfection. But the few bites Kakashi managed were bland to his palate. Even the coffee tasted wrong.<p>

"Is something the matter, Kazuo?" Isao asked from beside the table as he pulled the half-empty plate to the edge. He stared at Kakashi's bruised cheek with intensity.

"Its fine. I'm not hungry." Kakashi glanced up at the elderly man who was as concerned about him as much as any father would be. "Did your son arrive yet, Isao?"

Immediately, Isao's face melted into a comfortable smile and he nodded once. "Yes! Toshiro arrived last night while your guests were here. He stayed with me in my quarters and is having breakfast there right now.

"Why didn't he have breakfast here with me this morning?"

But just as always when Kakashi tried to blur the line between employee and employer, he could see the stoic gaze cross Isao's face as he picked up the plate and stepped back.

Kakashi was tired of formality. Maybe it was Sakura, or maybe Sato's impending death but he was infinitely tired of being Hirameki Kazuo now. He wanted to read his dirty books in the garden in the big cherry tree with the long limbs. He wanted to be late to whatever ridiculous pompous affair was called for next and to make up outrageous excuses. He'd had "my hakama got caught on the shrubs on the way to the party" tucked in his pocket for ages.

He wanted to fight again. Badly. He wanted the weight of a kunai and the sleek metal of a shuriken between his fingers. The old apartment he left behind smelled better than a thousand gardens or a million perfumed debutantes. And Ichiraku ramen was better than any expensive feast he could possibly have there.

He wanted to smell Sakura's skin after sparring in the training grounds, to live in the scent of weapon oil and her old leather gloves mixed with her sweet shampoo. He wanted to take missions and loaf off and feel the Konoha sun on that small part of his face he would leave exposed while the grass lay cool against his back.

And lastly, right now, he wanted to have breakfast with the man whom he should consider a brother for all the fathering Isao had done to him over the last five years.

"Listen." Kakashi stood up and crossed the space between them to stand right in front of the older man. "Formality is done here. With Sato an invalid, this house is mine to run. Your son will not eat in the guest quarters and neither will you."

"Its not my place…"

"_It is_ your place… more than it is mine."

* * *

><p>Sakura slipped through the hallways unhindered. No one she passed seemed to care what she was doing and so she continued on, glancing into the rooms she so often glided by without notice. She crossed by the odd meeting room and an empty office or two. There was a mission assignment station through an outdoor walkway just like there was in Konoha, and at a far double doorway through another, lay the door to the Raikage's office.<p>

When Sakura reached the infirmary down the last hallway, she slipped inside to see her three patients – no different than the day before. The hiss and beep and whine of machines filled the still room but luckily those were the only things stirring. C was obviously going to be incapacitated for a little while, but she assumed that with the lure of an I.V. being such a quick hangover cure, he would not be long. It was important to take advantage of being alone.

As always, the boy was the first one she approached. After a week of being on life support, his body had grown thinner. His skin was pale and his dark hair was limp. It broke her heart to look at him, so young and frail and ready to give up. In the worst way, he sort of reminded her of Sasuke and it made her want to save him all the more. She sat in the chair next to his bed – the same one she sat in everyday.

Kakashi`s voice spoke again in her head.

"_If __you __don't know what sickness it is… __You. Then it probably isn't one."_

Taking one quick glance toward the door, Sakura turned back and placed her hands on the young boy`s chest.

"I'm so sorry if this hurts," she whispered.

Carefully, she moulded as much of her perfect chakra as she could without killing herself , and then violently blasted it into the boy's body. In the split second before, she worried she'd kill them both, but it was too late to stop. Every ounce of usable chakra she could spare drove from her burning fingers into his highway, disrupting and pushing through him in the fraction of a fleeting second. The force of it was so powerful that it threw Sakura backwards out of the chair to smack against the wall so painfully hard. Her head burst with agony from the impact and tiny glittering stars danced in front of her eyes.

She blinked a few times, trying to refocus on the room, trying to get her bearings when she caught the movement of the boy stirring. A thin hand lifted weakly to his forehead and then he turned his head slowly and gazed at her with wide glassy eyes.

It was the best and worst thing that could have possibly happened.

Of course, right then, the groggy and hungover C strolled in like he usually did, though his hand was shielding his gaze from the harsh fluorescents overhead. But even while enduring a splitting headache, he could easily work out the prequel to the scene before him. His wide eyes went from the boy on the bed to Sakura and back again, his mouth agape.

And as much as she tried to stay lucid, tried to shake the dull kiss at the back of her head, the room uncooperatively dimmed until Sakura felt the darkness come.

* * *

><p>It hurt to do, but Sakura managed to awake to mostly silence back in her own bed. Her head was throbbing painfully and when her fingers gingerly probed the back, she found a swollen lump that was excruciating to the touch. When her glazed and unfocused eyes finally opened up, the ceiling of her room swam like liquid plaster above her aching body. This was probably what being hit by lightning felt like – or maybe a speeding bus…<p>

Desperately, she tried to sit up, but it wasn't happening. She felt prone and vulnerable, but her limbs were lead - a ragdoll with no bones.

"Do you need help?" C asked coolly from somewhere she couldn't see.

"Please," she whispered, straining again in hopes that her first attempt had been a fluke and she could do it now. C's warm hand grasped hers and his other slid behind her back, helping her to lurch to a sitting position. When their eyes met, he had a peculiar look on his face – pale and tepid…almost upset.

"What's wrong," she pressed urgently.

"When you can walk, the Raikage expects you in his office."

"The patients…it was a gen-jutsu…"

C nodded, but didn't give her any sort of emotional reaction. Shouldn't he be thrilled? Did he already know?

"I can walk," she breathed out, not entirely sure that was the truth.

"Okay."

C helped Sakura swing her legs over the edge of the bed and she eased up to on her feet. His offer of help was very limited, considering his comfort with touching her the night before, but when Sakura scanned the room, the two guards who were normally outside her door were now on the inside.

Slowly, C's hands slid away from her and she balanced precariously, but stayed upright.

"I'm so sore," she mumbled apologetically. The chakra drain and flying against the wall had wrecked her.

"Understandable." C was vacant. "Let's go."

The first step was agony, but Sakura fought the pins and daggers that lodged in the bottom of her sandals. Her knees shook, but however awkward she moved, at least she didn't need help. Something told her that she would need to appear strong in the next little while.

Yet somehow, the trip to the Raikage's office wasn't unexpected.

The group manoeuvred out into the hallway, and though nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the silence hung around them like a thick scent. To Sakura, the short trip to the Raikage's reception office seemed to go on for miles. She hissed inaudibly when one of the guards nudged her to hurry her up, and it felt like her joints were giving way as they were made her bow at the door before entering.

Sakura was ushered in roughly with a hand on her back that wasn't C's.

Before her, the Raikage filled the room like a menacing statue, hulking and still, fingers laced tightly over the mahogany desk. Every single time Sakura saw him, she was in total awe of how enormous and powerful he appeared, like she'd forgotten. The guards filtered into the room behind her and C had mercifully placed his hand on her arm, half guarding, half holding her up.

Two men, advisors maybe, huddled near where the Raikage sat and they seemed to be in an urgent discussion until C cleared his throat.

"Raikage-sama. Haruno-san is here."

The Raikage's narrowed eyes turned in her direction and he waved a large hand toward the other men, effectively ending their conversation. Slowly, deliberately, he unlaced his fingers and fiddled with a slip of paper that lay there.

"Was there something you wanted from me?" Sakura asked, a touch of fear winding it's way through her limbs.

"Is that the way you address your Kage, Haruno Sakura?" The Raikage quipped with a smattering of anger.

"My Ka - I'm not….n-no Raikage-sama," she managed, confused and suddenly wary. C's hand inexplicably squeezed her arm as she awkwardly bowed.

"C tells me you've solved the issue with the patients. Gen-jutsu. Very smart of you to figure it out. How did you know?"

Sakura's jaw tightened. Was he implying that she discovered their secret? It certainly sounded that way. "I tried everything else, Raikage-sama. It was the only logical conclusion. I acted on that idea as nothing else presented itself."

"Very smart, Haruno. This is why you're so valuable to Konoha."

Sakura bowed again, feeling the strain in her body as it fought to crumple over. "Thank you, Raikage-sama. I'm excited to go back to Konoha now that my work is done. I wondered if I could communicate with my team. It's been days."

The Raikage rose from his desk and worked his way around it slowly, intentionally looming over the tired medic. "No, Haruno. You may not communicate with anyone. You forget yourself."

"I - I'm sorry…?" Her wide green eyes darted to C who looked straight ahead.

"You are seconded to Lightning for thirty days. You've been here eight. For twenty-two more days you are a Lightning shinobi. Do not forget this again."

"But my work is complete…"

C jerked her arm softly in warning, but it was too late. The Raikage was directly in front of her, his hands crossed over his chest. "Your medical work is complete. We'll find other things for you to do." His tone was not kind.

"Please at least let me talk to my squad, give them word…"

"This country is dark at the moment for security purposes. There is no communication in or out. It is not permitted and if you attempt to contact them, we will consider this a direct violation of your orders – as a Lightning shinobi – and you will be charged with sedition. Do you understand?"

Heart racing now, Sakura felt light-headed again as her mouth became like sand. The twinkling precursor to passing out glided around happily in her periphery, but she breathed through it the best she could. All she could think to say was, "Of course, Raikage-sama. I understand."

C pulled her a little closer and tried to turn her to leave, but the Raikage raised his hand. "There's been a letter from the Daimyo, but you were probably expecting this, Haruno."

Again C's grasp squeezed and Sakura heard the warning in the Raikage's voice. The man certainly had no compunctions about letting the anger seep into his face. "You must have some very powerful friends, Haruno. The Daimyo has requested you visit his palace for a few days."

"We had a nice conversation at the blossom viewing party and he had invited me then. I'm sure he's just extending the invitation formally." Sakura was shaking from the effort of staying still and her eyes were losing focus.

"I'll send your regrets…" The Raikage turned on his heel and wandered back to sit down at his desk, but his advisor leaned in and whispered something, being joined also by the other advisor. They conversed for a moment and then the Raikage nodded and gave his attention back to the trembling medic. "On second thought, I think you will attend. I'll arrange your escort."

Sakura glanced at her companion. "C-san…"

"No." The Raikage's eyes finally landed on C. "He's absolved of taking care of you. I'll assign new escort. And C…" His gaze grew intent. "Get her a uniform and a soldier pill. She leaves in an hour."

"Of course, Raikage-sama," C said evenly, and then bowed. Sakura bowed again too knowing it was expected, her joints fighting and screaming. Then almost roughly, C spun them around and dragged her out the door.

"Hey, wait…" Sakura pleaded breathily, ready to drop. "C…!"

But his steps were fast and his mouth was shut as he pulled her bodily down the hallway. However, when they turned the first corner, an unexpected sight met them.

Thumping and banging filled the corridor – so loud like a full on war was going on. Sakura shuffled closer to see at least five people scuffling around, shouting, growling, lurching up against the wall. Guards like the ones by her room throttled around with a prisoner, lifting and heaving until everyone was steady on their feet. One of the other guards had received a bloody nose for his trouble and a second was limping. But it was the prisoner who was the most shocking, right from her raspberry mop of hair to her golden eyes. Sakura remembered her because they'd crossed paths often over the years and spoken at least a dozen or so times.

"Karui!" she blurted out, trying to get out of C's grasp.

At the sound of Sakura's voice, everyone stopped and looked at her. The tight fingers on her bicep tugged her backward.

"Karui…!" she said again, straining at C's hold to try and get closer.

"Haruno Sakura! I knew it! I said you were helping them," Karui bit back before the three men who were still holding her dragged her backwards.

"Wait! Karui? Said to who? What the Hell is going on!?"

The heavy hand of the remaining guard wrench her other arm nearly out of its socket and together he and C dragged her backward down the hallway until the two groups couldn't see each other anymore.

"Piss off," the guard growled. "This isn't your business."

"I've got her," C bit out.

"Then get going."

Sakura was jerked away again with no control, but the anger of the encounter burned her from the inside out. Karui? A prisoner? It didn't make sense. But the whole conversation with C about the rogue ninja was coming back. Perhaps Karui was recruited by the enemy as C had mentioned, but for as long as she could remember, C and Karui had been fairly close – though a bit of a love-hate relationship to say the least with their constant bickering.

"C…it's Karui! C, what's happening…?"

"Don't ask questions," he growled.

"But it's…"

"I said don't!" he shouted.

The world was turning upside down and she was falling off the edge. The thoughts in her head began to swim together with the pain increased with every step. It was too much for her now, all the twists and turns in the last hour and the state of her body. A flash of heat rose through her like fire before she felt her knees hit the stone floor followed quickly by her cheek.

* * *

><p>Sakura's new boots were strangely heavy and the single shouldered vest was awkward but tight on her frame. She looked like another person in that foreign uniform with her hair tied back as instructed.<p>

They obviously had plans for her that she had not quite figured out, but sad fact was Naruto had all but signed her over to them, albeit reluctantly, for thirty days. She would not be able to disobey in that time lest she be punished at their discretion. They were completely in their rights to deal with her as one of their own. Her only solace, only comfort was that the Daimyo seemed to be in Kakashi's pocket and they were working to get her away from the centre of it all.

That posed another problem. Kakashi was indeed Kakashi and she wasn't the only person who had decided that. It was sadly apparent that her presence in Lightning was due to his presence in Lightning. They would use her against him. And just as she had promised herself not to become, Sakura was now a pawn and she had no choice in the matter. He was going to be in danger just as much as she was and Lightning had turned out to be a different animal than she had always thought.

The reality as it stood now was that as much as everything about Kakashi was hurting her, she would give her life to protect him.

C nodded from her doorway and his eyes roved her new uniform. He looked blank and indifferent. Who was he really? How had the person so attracted to her yesterday, so sweet and friendly had become so cold and judgemental today?

"You will have to attend briefing before you leave for the Daimyo's palace."

Sakura screwed up her face. "What sort of briefing?"

"This is an information gathering and relation building mission for you. They'll just instruct you on what they expect of you, which is to stay out of trouble, stay within sight of your escort and say nothing. Two other shinobi from our ANBU section will accompany you. I shouldn't tell you this, but they'll be watching everything you do and if anything is slightly suspicious, you'll be arrested and returned for a trial. No one trusts you." C's remarks were matter of fact.

"What?! Why? And why have you turned on me?" she asked incredulously.

"Because I know I didn't leave this room last night, yet apparently I was wandering around the building." He glanced at her with the first touch of hate she'd ever seen on his face. "I don't like being made a fool of, Sakura. And because of your recklessness you are now watched by people who are just hoping for a mistake. I _was _your only friend here."

Sakura bit her lip. "C…I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Too late for that now. Take your soldier pill and let's go."

* * *

><p>Sorry, short one. Much more Kakasaku in the next.<p> 


	11. The Reluctant Lightning-nin

Last Hirameki

Chapter XI – The Reluctant Lightning-nin

* * *

><p>Despite all the insanity of the day, the world continued to turn. In the course of a few hours, Sakura had broken the gen-jutsu holding the patients, been stripped of all her belongings and had been forced into the service of the Lightning shinobi. And to add insult to injury, she would lead a small foreign ANBU contingency right to Kakashi's doorstep via the Daimyo.<p>

Was it not her unspoken duty to protect him? He deserved to be happy – even though she hadn't quite accepted his choices yet – and it was very possibly that she would be instrumental in ruining it all for him.

Before she left the hidden village, C had given her a quarter-strength soldier pill (must not completely hate her) and she felt mildly jittery but fully awake. In fact, sleep was probably not in the cards for at least the next twenty-four hours. Thank goodness it wasn't a full strength pill or she'd be pinging off the walls for two days.

Lastly, after a short and decisive briefing on the do's and don'ts of her visit to the Daimyo's palace, she was escorted out of the rocky corridors of the hidden village and down to the civilian area of the beautiful country of Kumogakure. Basically she was to say nothing and look happy – like the sweet little pawn they wanted. And of course, they would be watching her every move.

Sakura had no intention of obeying her oppressors, but the situation had changed so rapidly, she needed to follow along for a little while to get her bearings. A few hours of decompression wouldn't get anyone killed, right?

So they reached the Daimyo's palace as the sun was almost set, leaving streaks of orange and pink across the cloud-dappled sky. Any other day, it would be worth stopping and admiring, however, in the distant corner of Kumogakure, thunder rumbled, threatening to push through the warm spring evening like a steamroller. It would be a few hours, but the weather was sure to turn – just like everything else.

Within the tight space of an hour, she had been given a lavish room with plush bedding and velvet curtains, and her escort had made certain the exits were all secured to their liking. They were then all lead to a party that was already in full swing and meant to welcome her as an honoured guest.

The last thing Sakura wanted was a party. And sadly she had not been allowed to wear anything other than that ridiculous Lightning uniform, so as soon as she entered the bustling room, she felt like an eleventh finger.

The Daimyo, Katsura, introduced her to all the guests, escorting them over in turns to where she stood by a terrace door for a greeting and bows and a small chat. Their questions were innocent regarding the Fire Country, her role as a Medical director and how long she would be in Kumo. But every single person glanced from her boots to her plainly tied back hair, creasing their brows or tightening their lips to display an array of confusion to downright disdain.

It wasn't wholly unexpected. The well-dressed partygoers were in yukata and western suits. The last thing they imagined they would be greeting was a pink-haired shinobi who looked ready for battle any second – well, with no weapons.

Obviously it's what the Raikage wanted and all she could figure was that it was a message for Kakashi. The whole episode was exhausting, even with the adrenaline from the soldier pill electrifying her body.

Finally, Kakashi arrived, though he was purposefully not looking at her as he swept in fashionably late. It was certain that he knew she was already there. Perhaps he'd honed in on her familiar scent as he came up the walk, or maybe he passed the terrace door she was so desperate to escape from. He'd done the necessary - making the personal greetings, taking a drink, mulling and schmoozing just as Aiko was, as Taro was and every other well-dressed human in the room.

While staring at him as he made his diplomatic rounds, a trickle of indignation settled in her mind. What a misuse of talent and skill and dedication to training it was to see him bowing and drinking with civilians. What a sheer and terrible waste of a formidable man. She watched him freely, knowing that the two goons who passed for an escort were probably watching them both from the corners of the room, but she didn't care anymore. No one had any misconceptions about the situation.

Her old teammate calmly moved through the crowd in a blue yukata tied with a pale blue obi. It hung on his sleek frame as if he were modelling the clothing. A black haori rounded out the ensemble and Sakura had to admit to herself that he looked like he stepped out of a magazine. With neatly trimmed silver hair and two normal looking eyes, he was so handsome, so different. He laughed comfortably and even ate something small offered to him from a silver tray held by a white-gloved waiter. It struck Sakura as funny that she was seeing all of this for the first time. Had he ever laughed in front of her like that? Had she ever seen him chew?

Finally…finally, Kakashi glanced her way. His dark eyes traversed the room, skimming the people nearby until they locked with hers. Sakura let out a small breath with the invisible punch in the gut.

And then he moved. It wasn't swift or hurried, but he came with purpose, turning his perfect shoulders to shift past bunches of guests standing between them – his eyes always on hers. He'd lift the glass of whatever dark golden liquid he was drinking as he breezed through, never spilling a drop. It was cat-like how he approached. Sakura missed seeing him like that.

When he reached her, his mouth eased open slightly, registering his obvious shock and disappointment.

The knuckle shaped yellowing bruise on his cheek made her stomach squirm so she dropped her eyes to the carpet. Oh the mix of emotion he brought out in her. It was so foreign and exhausting. Things used to be so simple between them but it was different now – so incredibly erratic that she could hardly make sense of it.

"You aren't just helping them…" he remarked quietly, and Sakura could hear the unhappiness in his husky tone. "You're seconded, aren't you? Why would the Hokage allow this?"

She nodded slightly once, and then flicked her eyes to him. His gaze was tracing her uniform from the thick boots up to the lightning headband tied around her throat. His shock was gone, but the small crease between his eyebrows made her resolve to be mad at him crumble. He couldn't hide his concern even among all the eyes and ears in the room. Where had his abilities gone?

"Hirameki-san…" She hated the way she sounded. "You should entertain the other guests. My escort will assure that I'm carefully watched over. Thank-you."

Kakashi's mouth tightened minutely. And as much as she needed him to move away from her, he stepped closer.

"Where is your failsafe?"

"I-I brought a scroll that connects with my team's sister scroll," she whispered urgently as her eyes searched for her escort. "They took it. My uniform, my weapons pack, everything is confiscated except my medical bag. I'm eight days into thirty."

"Shit..."

"Please…just go." She dropped her eyes again because it was too difficult not to stare at him. "I can't understand what is going on here, but I don't want to get you involved. Things that have happened… It doesn't all make sense."

"Tell me." He moved even closer, almost touching her, his voice a rumbled whisper. Had he just leaned a little forward, his lips would brush her forehead. It was the wrong place to have this conversation but Sakura worried she might not get another chance to exchange information. Maybe it was the last time she'd get to talk to him ever…

"Remember Karui?" Her eyes traced the room again out of fear, yet no one seemed to care that they were getting so near, so intimate. "Lightning-nin caught her and hauled her away just this morning at the Raikage's tower. And the sickness was some bullshit gen-jutsu. It was all a set-up."

"Karui…?" Kakashi closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek roughly. "Damn it."

The Lightning ANBU who had escorted Sakura moved together to talk within sight, and Sakura could feel the weight of their time running out. "Listen. Just go. The farther you stay from me, the safer you'll be. I can't be responsible for getting you hurt… After everything with us…. I can't have that on me as well." Her eyes inadvertently fell on the bruise again.

"Don't worry about me. I just want to get you out of Kumo."

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly as they drifted back up to his. She could smell his cologne; see the perfectly pressed seams in his fancy haori and the way he fit in with a completely different class of people. It hurt her to know they were so unalike now. He wasn't the same man who cared so much about her once upon a time. He was a rich businessman man who would marry a woman with pink hair and good manners.

He left Konoha five years ago, but really, he left her. Nothing was more painful than that. "Don't concern yourself, Hirameki Kazuo. No need to start taking an interest in my well being now. I think it's five years too late for that." She turned away slightly to lean against the wall, giving him a belligerent, dismissive glance. "We're really just strangers now anyway. I don't even recognize you. This is my situation and I'll take care of myself."

It came out a bit like a petulant child but her anger was rearing again and Sakura never did have an easy time reigning in her emotions. She reminded herself that he deserved her anger.

"Sakura…" he breathed out, his hand just reaching out carefully to touch her arm when he suddenly froze.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "What's your prob…?"

"Kazuo, darling," Aiko's voice suddenly sang from behind Kakashi. A hand seemed to spring out of nowhere to wrap around Kakashi's bicep before the woman in the exquisite black kimono slunk around him to cling at his side like some sort of fancy parasite. She moved so close to him that her cheek was almost on his shoulder. And to prove her ownership, she rubbed his arm gently with her manicured fingernails as she gazed up at him. "Oh my dear! What happened to your cheek?" she asked, surprised. "I could see it was a little pink last night but now its..."

"Just bumped into something hard. It's nothing." Kakashi smiled at Aiko gently and Sakura clenched her jaw.

Obviously they had been getting too close and the woman had rushed over to save her precious Kazuo from the barbarian. Sakura grew immediately tied of her. She was just always there.

Aiko shook her head and then turned her attention back to Sakura. "Doctor Haruno. It's wonderful to see you again. You look different this time. The military uniform maybe? I think it suits you though. Intimidating and a bit _masculine_." Her smile grew slightly serpentine and she tipped her head toward Kakashi. "Don't you think, Kaz?"

Kakashi raised his drink to his lips and downed the contents. Then he plunked it on the tiny decorative table two steps away, looking somewhat beleaguered. Sakura could tell her last words cut him and it was never like Kakashi to put himself in such an awkward position of being in between two women. At least one thing about him hadn't changed.

"I'm _not_ fond of the uniform." He shook his head slowly, his eyes locked on Sakura's vest. "I'm sorry to you both but I have to go. I know it's short notice." Blunt and abrasive. It was a tone that was familiar to Sakura, though rarely had it been directed at her since she turned fifteen. It made her blood rise.

Aiko lifted her head and tightened her grip on his arm. "Why ever for, Kaz. I just found you."

"I've just had some urgent business come up. I'll see you soon."

He slid his arm around Aiko's waist and gave her a perfunctory hug. "I'm sorry." Then he turned to Sakura and said very blandly, "Haruno-san. Have a safe trip home." His eyes skimmed the top of Sakura's head before he turned and sauntered away calmly. Not even a last look in her eyes.

If Aiko had picked up on Kakashi's annoyance with Sakura, she didn't let on, or perhaps she wasn't the gloating kind. Whatever the case, they both knew Aiko had won.

"_Haruno Sakura_…" Aiko drawled, though it was more of a precursor to something unflattering, Sakura was sure.

"I think we've established who I am _Maruyama Aiko_."

"You would think that, wouldn't you? But I don't think we have. I actually believe it would be good for you and I to have a quick chat." Aiko's eyebrows rose slightly to accent the fact that they _would_ be having a talk whether Sakura wanted one or not. Gracefully, confidently, Aiko crossed her arms and moved to stand against the wall next to the perturbed medic.

From that vantage, they could both see Kakashi motioning for another drink from a roving waiter while rubbing a tense hand through his short hair.

Aiko tapped her lips with her dainty fingers. "He's exceptionally attractive, isn't he? I haven't seen a man his equal since the day I met him five years ago. I completely understand why you want him to pay attention to you, Sakura. And I don't blame you for your interest in him." Aiko tilted her head as if she was examining him as he became pulled into a conversation with some other men across the room.

"He is attractive, Aiko. But I have no interest in him. There's no need to come and warn me off."

"You know, I'm very good at telling when someone is lying. Kazuo knows this about me. He says it's a useful ability. I can tell when people are being sincere and when they aren't." Aiko gave her a pointed glance with her narrowed bright blue eyes – almost as bright as Naruto's. She really was a beautiful woman. It wasn't surprising she and Kakashi had matched up so perfectly.

"Where I'm from, it's very useful as well," Sakura murmured, not really wanting to agree, but understanding it was quite possible that Aiko could very well see through bullshit. Sakura never had that good of a radar herself, unfortunately.

Aiko laughed softly. "This might be hard to hear but he only pays attention to you because you look like me, you know."

Sakura closed her eyes and tightened her lips. That certainly wasn't the case, but the resemblance between her and Kakashi's fiancé was painfully obvious. Why, of all women, did it have to be her?

Aiko shrugged. "You're a novelty. I'll admit you're cute in a…soldier-like way, but you're not something he would ever take seriously. If you'd like my friendly advice, I'd tell you not to get above yourself. Your world isn't our world. You can dress the part and look the part, but it's clear we're different."

Across the room, Kakashi downed the second drink. He looked distracted, and after looking at the clock on the wall, he quickly strode out of view.

"I wonder why you'd bother to tell me all this if you feel he wouldn't take me seriously. I couldn't imagine a confident woman like you would have any doubts of a man's sincerity towards her. Or am I wrong? If he _is_ that devoted to you, I shouldn't be a concern."

Aiko's jaw tightened, but she recovered nicely. Sakura was mildly impressed.

"He _is_ mine, Sakura. Plain and simple. I've been in his life and been in love with him for a long time. Almost since the moment I saw him right here five years ago. I've never met a man like him. There's nothing I don't love about him… So you see as a woman, I like to guard my territory. I'm sure you can understand. He sees you as a toy to play with until he's bored. That's a man for you. You've been here five minutes, and he'll forget you the second you're gone. I have our life planned out and his misguided interest in you is really just fleeting."

Sakura did understand, and if Aiko could stand guard over Kakashi and protect him when Lightning finally made him a target, she would gladly entrust him to that. But Aiko was fancy clothes and business deals. She couldn't possibly understand the depth of the danger currently building around them.

"I see." Sakura fingered the cool steel of the foreign headband around her throat. "Allow me to ask you one last thing though – woman to woman."

Aiko lifted her chin minutely and Sakura took that for agreement.

"What do you love about him? He's well put together as everyone in the room can see, but what else?" From the second Sakura understood Kakashi would marry Aiko, she was desperate to see how much of him the civilian woman could really know.

Aiko's pretty eyes drifted to the ceiling as she thought on it, and then she tipped her head against the wall lazily. "He's just perfect, I guess. He gives me butterflies. He's intelligent and business-savvy. He always says the right things and he's so confident. Very high class. He's considerate and honest. Everything about him is just so…proper."

She couldn't help it, but Sakura snorted softly at the back of her throat. Proper and Kakashi seemed worlds apart.

Aiko's indignation was written all over her pretty face as her brow creased tightly. "I wouldn't expect a person like you to understand."

Sakura let the smile fade away as she shifted against the wall. "I'm afraid I understand better than you think. I loved a man once and thought he was more perfect than any being on the planet. He was so incredibly handsome and mysterious. I lived and breathed him. He consumed my every thought. But in time, I discovered the hard way that there was no such thing as perfection. It was the foolish belief of a child. I don't think I knew him at all."

"So what happened with him?" Aiko's tone was a curious gloat.

Sakura hesitated. "…He's dead. Not very perfect."

A small gasp escaped the other woman. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be. It was a long time ago and had I realized his flaws, I might have seen it coming. But what I did realize then was that you had to love and respect everything about a man, not just the things that are pleasant. You have to see - _damn it - _underneath the underneath. You have to love their quirks and idiosyncrasies and idiotic habits. You have to love those dark things that they might have done and can't tell you about because it's better to forget or too hard to talk about."

Sakura searched the room for Kakashi but he was nowhere in sight. Their previous conversation began to haunt her and now she wished she could take some words back. What if they never spoke again?

"You have to love their stupid need to read smut and be late to things all the fucking time. You have to love those lame excuses that make no sense to anyone. You have to love that terrifying, powerful, exceptionally beautiful eye. And you have to love all the scars because there might just be too many to count and some you can't see with your eyes." Sakura pressed her knuckles against her lips and sighed. She knew her words wouldn't make any sense to Aiko but it felt good to say them. "When you love all those things, Aiko, when you _are able _to love all those things about a man, then you deserve him and he deserves you."

Aiko fell silent, and Sakura wondered briefly if she'd struck a chord or just confused the Hell out of her, but then the woman straightened up and ran her hands along her kimono as if she was brushing off Sakura's words. "A man like Hirameki Kazuo would never fit in a category with killers and barbarians. I appreciate your need to share your knowledge but it's lost on people of my station. We were bred to be…"

And like white noise, Sakura let Aiko's words float past her as she prattled on about society and nobility. Aiko didn't know Kakashi. She knew the shell that he showed her, the empty golem that would be her husband one day while harbouring deep secrets that might break him eventually because there was no outlet, there was no one who could understand him. She felt sorry for them both suddenly.

But as Aiko continued to drone on, Sakura couldn't help but picture them reading the paper together in the morning, laughing together, making love, sharing secrets and the quiet things that only people in love share. And what about their children? It was gut wrenching and Sakura finally acknowledged that she was mired in jealousy. Guided by her subconscious, she slid away against the wall and inadvertently bumped the small table next to her. The thump and roll of the glass that Kakashi had placed there caught her attention and she reached out and snatched it up before it fell to smash on the thinly carpeted floor.

Aiko stared at her in surprise as Sakura lifted the glass, unbroken. "Caught it," the medic said calmly, wiggling it in her fingers. And that's when the scent caught her. As covertly as possible so that her escort didn't catch on, Sakura held the glass close and breathed in deeply.

She looked at Aiko, unable to mask her distress.

"What is it?" Aiko blue eyes widened as she looked from Sakura to the glass, knowing something wasn't right.

"I smell a faint scent of burnt almonds."

"So?"

"There are distinct smells that certain chemicals give off…" Sakura placed the glass down and stared at Aiko. Slowly, she reached over and touched the woman's arm while Aiko's suspicious eyes followed her hand.

Aiko began to shrink away, but Sakura caught her sleeve tightly.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

The leaf medic began to mold chakra. "You're right. We do look alike, Aiko. Tell me… how much alcohol have you drank tonight…?"

* * *

><p>It took a little time, but Kakashi managed to escape the throng of people who generally lined up to speak to him at any event. Being part of the powerful Hirameki family certainly had its disadvantages. And there were so many obligatory social events… He was in no mood to talk to anyone after his short exchange with Sakura. Why was it so difficult to have one conversation without her getting mad or Aiko popping up or someone else interrupting? Was ten quiet minutes alone too much to ask?<p>

Before he'd left, he'd sauntered near the two Lighting ANBU escorting Sakura to get a sense of who they might be. But after a quick run down, he realized he'd never seen them before. That could be good or bad. Unknown enemy was a more dangerous enemy. However, Lightning ninja were not what they used to be so perhaps it was advantageous that they were not recognizable.

The rain had staved off for a while, but when Kakashi left his personal terrace at the Hirameki estate, dressed in his blacks with his mask up, he felt the drops wetting the small part of his face that was exposed. It felt so good to have the fabric against his nose, have the band holding the kunai pouch around his leg, and have the scent of weapon oil on his fingers again as he rushed into the clean air. What was rain but an inconvenience?

He took off in the familiar and well-travelled direction of the forest. After Sakura's revelation about Karui, he needed to get word to Omoi as soon as possible and he knew they would be meeting at one of the safe points tonight.

The scent of the mossy ground rose from the forest floor as the rain dropped in a soft patter on the leaves. Had he not had a purpose, Kakashi would have probably taken the opportunity to create some bunshins and have a good fight before dipping into the hotpool and maybe the waterfall pond after – it was just that peaceful. But with Lightning ANBU only minutes away with Sakura, the days of taking chances and doing what he wanted were over. He'd put a chakra barrier around the estate with scrolls last night since Sakura easily infiltrated his home and caught him vulnerable, and he always had a weapon on his person now.

Through the thick trees he slipped unhindered, keeping a wary eye out on the darkness around him. But even though Kakashi was flying at top speed, his body felt tired. Perhaps Sakura and the turmoil were exhausting him physically as well as mentally, which would be more than understandable. He missed the simplicity that he had grown accustomed to over the last few years, but somewhere underneath, he was guiltily enjoying the thrill of his old life coming back, of Sakura being near.

Suddenly the barrier pinged with activity. Someone had crossed it.

Kakashi dropped to the forest floor, camouflaging himself among some dense bushes and waited. Already he could sense this person coming in his direction and they were doing a terrible job at masking their own heavy chakra and their… incredibly delicious scent.

Sakura darted out into the small clearing nearby, breathing heavily. Kakashi emerged and she noticed him right away as she skidded to a stop. Her bright green eyes, wide and shocked, traced his body like his had done to her earlier at the reception. They snapped up to his exposed eye.

And through the heavy air, they stared at each other.

Finally Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Something funny?" she asked boldly, straightening up, mimicking his crossed arms while cocking her hip.

"That vest with the one shoulder... " He grinned under the mask and enjoyed that she couldn't really tell.

"Fuck you," she bit out and Kakashi could see her hands tensing and opening, tensing and opening.

With a long sigh, he dropped his arms to his side. Simple wasn't in the cards for them.

"I was hoping we could finally have a conversation but alright, Sakura. Let's get this out of the way. …Come at me."

"What?!"

"You're always angry and it's starting to piss me off. In fact it's making me tired. Get on with it."

"Pissing _you _off?!"

"Yeah. Grow up a little so we can get past your childish attitude," he goaded.

"You asshole!" she shouted, finally lunging at him. Of course he dodged. Sakura was never a superior fighter when her emotions got in the way. However, she was generally a decent fighter and Kakashi was rusty so he had a few close calls with her fists right off the drop.

Her arms stretched at him as he blocked the hard blows. She grunted and hissed at the futile, desperate attempts to connect to his face. One caught his jaw but it just scratched the mask. She kicked hard and caught his hip, but he recovered nicely and managed to leap into the trees. As expected, she pursued him as he moved from branch to branch. When she would catch up with him, they would dodge and counter blows until he moved higher or farther out of her reach.

By the time he hit the ground again Kakashi was huffing heavily. Like a vice hand clamped around him, his chest felt locked down and his limbs were sluggish. His throat was getting drier and it was becoming apparent that his reactions had slowed. Was he really that old or just that out of shape?

Sakura landed in front of him, her legs bent and fists up. The clench of her teeth and the tightness in her shoulders displayed she was by no means done with him.

"Shit," Kakashi murmured under his breath and plunked to the ground gently on his behind, bending forward over his bent knees. His breath was ragged and he was sweating more than expected. But the situation made him laugh. If she really wanted to kill him, it would seem that all she had to do is hit him once with that creepy strength and his troubles would be over. Any defence he could muster couldn't stop a two year old.

"Get. Up!" she shouted at him.

"I'm done…"

"I'm not! Far from it!"

Kakashi raised a shaky hand in surrender, trying to breath through the pain surging through his torso. He sighed heavily and said with a hint of exhausted perturbation, "Your anger just never gives up, does it."

Her face screwed up tightly, filled with renewed ire. In one long powerful strike of her arm, she shouted out her frustration as she blew apart a tree a few feet away with her fist. It splintered and shook before it crashed to the forest floor noisily. Birds darted away, screeching their shock into the night sky.

Sakura trudged to the next tree and leaned heavily against it, dejected, bending double and panting – though Kakashi believed it was more to work through her own emotions rather than fatigue.

He was still sweating and breathing was getting fairly difficult. For a moment, he thought he saw stars. "God damn it," he scoffed weakly, straining to fill his lungs. "I didn't realize I was this out of shape…"

"You aren't, you idiot! You are poisoned. My escort poisoned you!" Sakura stood up and stomped over to squat down in front of him. She shook her head and then tapped his forehead with one finger. "You'll be dead by morning – maybe sooner now."

"Oh," Kakashi rubbed at the spot her finger touched. "That's unfortunate…"

"It… isn't difficult for me to clean it out of your system. You're lucky I'm here."

Kakashi let out an acerbic laugh. "Yes, lucky is exactly what I'm feeling right now…"

Sakura frowned. "Do we need to fight again?"

"No, no," Kakashi forced out and supplicated with a hand up in surrender. "I'm all yours. Do what you want with me."

For a moment, Sakura just crouched there silently. The anger seemed to drain from her face and become replaced by a more sombre, concerned expression. It was such a switch from what he'd experienced with her up until now that it quieted him as well.

She placed her hot hand on the bit of skin exposed between his glove and his rolled up sleeve. "This will take some time, Kakashi. Where can we go to be undisturbed?" Her words were nearly whispered and her tone had lost all its enmity.

Kakashi didn't like it.

"Okay, Sakura. Let's go to my waterfall."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the wonderful comments. Again, I appreciate the support. More soon.<p> 


	12. Deluge

Last Hirameki – 12

Deluge

* * *

><p>It wasn't far to the waterfall, but Sakura had insisted that Kakashi walk casually after their fight. Seeing how quickly he'd fatigued promised that she'd managed to speed up the poison's fatal progression through his system.<p>

Her anger was done. She could have killed him and for what? Jealousy? Hurt feelings? She had no right to those things. It was quite apparent to her now that she'd much rather see him in the arms of another woman than in the ground. This was an undeniable fact even though neither prospect was all that appealing.

They walked silently, listening to the rumbling water getting louder and louder. More and more Sakura began to relate to Aiko's comments about how strong her feelings could be when Kazuo was around. Sakura was nearly overcome with all the questions she almost didn't want answers to anymore. Listening to him breathe, feeling his hand brush hers once or twice as they walked side-by-side, smelling him, hearing his voice all served to bring back those anguished days and weeks and months after he left.

Obviously, her feelings about their past had never been properly sorted and were more intense than she recalled. Kakashi, on the other hand, seemed quite at home with their history and their long separation as if she should just accept that he's someone else now. Did he have any idea what he'd done to her in those few indulgent moments before he walked out of her life? They`d known each other so well back then so how could he not?

She sighed softly, not really meaning to, but unable to contain it. She sensed Kakashi glance at her, but didn't have the guts to return it.

When they reached the waterfall, it glowed in a beautiful cascade of white and soft blues as the reluctant moonlight wove through it between cloudbursts. Rain still pattered softly, but the storm had burned itself out long before it reached them.

They crossed by the hotpool and Kakashi nodded to a thin rock ledge next to the plummeting water. With a weak hand, he indicated that they should use it and after a few slippery moments of shuffling along it with their backs to the rocky edge, Sakura followed him behind the water to discover a deep cavern cut through the stone.

"Further on I keep a small camp." Kakashi didn't turn back as he spoke, rather he walked into the darkness and Sakura had no choice but to tag along.

When they reached the back of the grotto, Kakashi bent over an oil lamp to draw out a soft glowing light which filled the small space. The light displayed that it wasn't a big cavern, and Kakashi couldn't stand straight in it without hitting his head. Sakura had to bend down herself in fear that she would tear a chunk out of her head on the tiny rocky stalactites.

Small camp was right, Sakura thought when she noticed the stash of weapons, weapon cleaners and rags, a bedroll, an oil lamp of some sort and one single overturned orange covered book on the edge of the makeshift bed. So very Kakashi, she thought sadly. It felt a bit like home to her and maybe it did to him as well. The picture of him sitting there alone, cleaning his weapons, thinking of his old life...

Kakashi crouched in front of the lamp with his hands hovering near the glass. The golden light half lit him in the dark cavern and Sakura couldn't stop herself from staring. That black makeshift uniform, the fingerless gloves, that familiar mask... Her throat was thick with the welling emotion.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi quietly asked her, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. The air was warm outside the waterfall cave but inside it was cool and moist. They were wet through after the rain and from shuffling under the deluge, and there was no way to dry off. They would just have to deal with it.

"I'll be fine."

Kakashi nodded absently and touched his chin in that way she remembered him doing so often when he thought. Just seeing him dressed like that made him seem so much more real. He truly was Kakashi – even his mannerisms fell back into that old rhythm. It could be the day before he left…

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" he asked, tearing her roughly out of her reverie.

Sakura came back to herself and motioned to the soft bedroll awkwardly. "There. I'll need you sitting up. Take off your shirt and mask and get comfortable. We'll probably be at least an hour."

With a perfunctory nod, Kakashi unwaveringly complied. He got down and fixed the bedroll, propping the back against the rocks before finally sitting down, cross-legged. Try as me might to disguise them, Sakura could read the effort in his movements. Smoothly he pulled his gloves and the black long-sleeved shirt over his head to reveal a sleeveless shirt with attached mask underneath. With another easy motion, he pulled that off too. Lastly, he pulled off the headband and closed his left eye to shut out the sharingan. Sakura stared at his firm torso, honed from years and years of training and hard work, scarred here and there from defying death and protecting life. She'd tended his wounds many times over the years so many of the scars were familiar, their stories part of her too.

The lamplight gave the cave an intimate, cozy feeling and although goosebumps were rising against the wet fabric of her foreign uniform, she felt more comfortable than she had since arriving in Kumo. Sakura followed Kakashi's lead and kneeled on the edge of the bedroll in front of him, carefully placing his wet shirts on the far edge of the sleeping bag.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked for no particular reason but to break the tense silence.

Kakashi, not helping, only lifted his chin once.

Sakura drew in a deep breath and said clinically, "I'm going to filter your bloodstream at the pulmonary valve in your heart. I can only remove the poison in your bloodstream a little at a time. Tell me if it hurts…"

Not knowing why her hands were shaking (though she blamed the remnants of the soldier pill) Sakura placed her damp fingers on his bare chest just over his heart. His skin was cool and her pinky lay along a ridged scar. Her eyes skimmed it, knowing he got it protecting her back in the war. It was like reading a familiar old favourite book that had been misplaced…that was too far out of reach. Only now the cover was changed, and her own understanding, her own way of reading it had also changed.

She eased chakra into his heart as carefully as she ever had, but he made a soft sound despite it.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura glanced from her hands to his face, her brow creasing automatically.

"No, just pressure." His eye caught hers.

She nodded and looked quickly back down at her hands. Now wasn't the time to let her emotions out. They were damnably uncontrollable sometimes and she had dearer things to concentrate on. "Okay... I'll go as quickly as I can."

So she went about her work, feeling her damp clothes cooling on her skin. Feeling her palms against his chest acutely. Feeling the silence like a chain around her throat.

"How did you get away?" Kakashi asked after some time, nearly shocking her into pulling back her hands.

Sakura sucked in her bottom lip, worrying it. She couldn't look at him. "I shouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You won't be pleased." She bit the inside of her cheek as she doubled her attention on his chest.

"Try me."

Sakura gazed up to find Kakashi had a calm look on his face. Perhaps it was the first time she'd ever seen that look before. After a bit of contemplation, she shook her head against his request. "I'd rather know more about why you're here. Last time we met…we didn't get a chance to talk about it."

A short laugh escaped Kakashi. "That's right. My mattress is on the floor now in my room. That was the second time you tried to kill me."

"Hm…sorry."

"It's okay. I sleep on the floor more often than not. The bed is a little too soft for my taste."

Sakura felt some poison gathering in the trap she created in his heart and so she tugged it out carefully, capturing it within a bubble of chakra. It looked black and thick, and she felt even guiltier knowing he was masking his discomfort. She'd have to scan all his organs for damage. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I shouldn't have made you fight."

"I like fighting. I miss fighting," he said matter-of-factly. "Stop apologizing. It's a good way to force you to sit still and talk for a while."

Sakura tightened her lips momentarily, refusing to look him in the eye. "Why are you here in Lightning? I never expected to see you again…" she half-whispered.

"Ah. It's involved…"

She couldn't tell him, but the fact that he left her was a curse. Back then, probably nothing could have prompted her to walk out of his life – even though before that kiss they were only connected by a shared occupation and a mutual need to hold onto the last vestiges of that small band of allies. She really needed him to be there for her. Hadn't he needed her too? In the months after he was gone, she imagined they might have fallen in love if given enough time. He was the only man she had needed in her life for so long...

"Where to start…?" He touched his chin again.

"The beginning." she demanded softly. "_Right_ at the beginning."

"Hm. The beginning. Well, I'd say it started with the letter."

Sakura pulled out another string of chakra, taking great effort to make it painless. She worked silently, a small thrill firing her insides that he was finally talking.

"A letter arrived from Hirameki Sato a few days before I told you, Naruto, and Sai that I was leaving. I knew this name. He was my mother's father and from what I recall of my father's descriptions, fairly angry and hateful. My mother was a civilian and my father was hired to escort her for a while. They fell in love and Sato didn't approve so they fled to Konoha. There, the Third allowed them to get married and harboured them when Sato brought the Lightning-nin in to retrieve her. I was born shortly after. My mother died when I was quite young and you already know the story of my father…"

Sakura blinked up at Kakashi and nodded quickly. Her throat was tight. Kakashi rarely spoke of his past, but when she heard stories of it, it was always tinged with heartbreak. Hearing that it went right back to his birth made her feel so endeared to him.

"This letter…was unexpected. It was full of regret. I am the last Hirameki, Sakura. Even though I'm the last Hatake for my father, my mother's family is at an end as well. I didn't expect this letter to be a plea – not so much for me to continue the bloodline – but more that he wanted to know me. How could I not go? He's the last of my blood – a part which I'd never known. My mother would have wanted it this way too. I had to make a hard choice."

Another string of poison emerged and Kakashi grunted softly. It was hurting him, she could tell, but more pressure on him was good. They were getting more and more out of his system. Again she glanced up at him, but said nothing.

His eye caught hers and this time, she didn't look away. He smiled that fake eye-creaser she'd grown to hate. Without his mask, however, it made her sad.

"Tsunade received a letter as well requesting that I be relieved of my duties as a shinobi so that I could join the Hirameki family and take over as heir. This was an agreement that went back to the original deal the Third made with Lightning and Sato to keep my family safe. Anytime after I turned eighteen, Konoha would have to release me from service if I chose to return to the Hirameki family. _This_ letter was a rude demand. It was as if two different people wrote them." Kakashi blew out a breath and scoffed. "It took me about ten minutes after arriving to realize that Isao wrote the letter addressed to me. Sato hadn't even bothered. He'd only wrote the demand to Tsunade."

"Isao? He was the man at the blossom viewing with you?" Sakura offered.

"Yes. He's been like a father to me. He was the older man with salt and pepper hair who looked so shocked to see you walking along the wire. That was the first time you tried to kill me, right?" He gave her a mildly annoyed look.

Sakura felt her face warm with embarrassment.

"Anyway, I had to come. I don't expect you to understand my inner conflict as you've grown up…very differently from me. It's hard to explain how isolated it feels to be the last of your family, and I hope you never know it. I had a few days to think about it and after weighing everything, I decided that I would go. Leaving was harder than I can tell you. That's why I was going to just go and not see you."

Sakura sighed. "Okay. Okay. I understand why you had to leave, Kakashi... But you could have left…differently. You cut us out completely."

"You wouldn't have let me go and we both know it. I regretted leaving the second I walked in Sato's door. He was a cold bastard at first. He hated my father and I'm sure I reminded him of a young Sakumo with my messy white hair. But generally I look more like my mother so he warred with himself over it, I could tell. It took two years before we started getting to know each other like family should, but we're very close now. I've been running the estate and the businesses. It's tedious and uneventful. Not exactly the ideal life for a shinobi."

"Especially one like you, I imagine," Sakura mumbled. Using the back of her hand, she wiped at her forehead and sat back on her heels for a moment, halting her efforts in his heart.

Kakashi seemed to relax as well. "I've had a peaceful, boring four and a half years or so, and I'm happy I came. But I promise, I still have regrets."

"What about the other few months? Not peaceful?"

"Ah. This is what we need to talk about, Sakura. Why you're here and what is happening in Lightning."

"But …" she tried to interject as her hands lifted back to his chest to work, all the while thinking of that drunken toe curling kiss five years before. She'd waited so long to hear his true motivation for such an uncharacteristic act, and to stop now was almost physically painful.

Kakashi continued, "We should have spoken of this first."

Sakura clenched her teeth as she went back to pulling out the poison – just a little less carefully. It was obvious he was directing the conversation the way he wanted and she had little choice in the matter. Again, he was Hatake Kakashi of five years ago all over.

He hissed softly and this time she didn't apologize.

"Where was I?" he mumbled, "So Lightning is probably not what you recall. People here have always been untrusting, but there seems to be some sort of shift in the attitude and the shinobi directives. Their cruelty is increasing."

"What?" Sakura screwed up her face, confused. "How so?"

"About four months ago, I was sparring with clones in my forest." He put up a hand when she opened her mouth. "Don't ask. I fell upon the scent of another person in the woods and so I followed. After I caught them, we had an incredible fight. Only once we got a good look at each other, I realized it was Omoi. Remember him?"

Sakura nodded, her brow still tight in confusion.

"He was running from other Lightning shinobi. After a quick explanation, we moved to a cave further down the bluff from my estate. He filled me in on some strange happenings in the hidden village. Apparently they were being asked to collect taxes from the villagers to fund their soldiers which is never done. They were also being sent out on dangerous fatal, yet lucrative missions, which was contrary to how the Raikage had run his shinobi before. No Kage takes those sorts of mission lightly. There was even mention of extortion. It almost seemed like they were preparing for war and stockpiling money with no regard to life or reputation. The villagers were under the shinobi's thumbs and frightened. We have so far been left untouched here in the wealthier area because even though they are a great power, the Daimyo is still the leader. It would only take a quick request from Katsura and all of the other four nation's shinobi would be here to deal with the issues. The Raikage keeps him happy and out of the loop."

"Doesn't Katsura see what is happening?"

"He does, but I'm his advisor now and he knows who I am. He listens and it keeps us clear and keeps me able to manoeuvre unhindered – up to now."

"So why is this suddenly happening? And why is Omoi in the opposition?"

Kakashi sighed. "Omoi is the leader of the opposition. He was the first to rebel and if he's caught he will be killed. I'm concerned for Karui. After you told me that tonight, I was on my way to warn Omoi. Although I'm glad you found me first."

"Why is C staying with the Raikage when Omoi and Karui aren't?"

"This is what we have yet to find out. I think it surprised Omoi too." Kakashi tipped his head back on the wall behind him, breathing much better as Sakura pulled out a little less poison this time. This was a good sign.

Sakura dabbed at her upper lip with the back of her hand, finding sweat beading there. "C told me that a rogue group of ninja were planning a coup. He said that Lightning is in turmoil. They lured me here and I'm surmising that it was because of you. I think they might want to extract information on you but they haven't committed on your actual identity." Sakura pulled more out and it was looking clearer, more diluted than before. "This is good…" she mumbled, examining the bubble of liquid chakra.

"Sakura, you are insurance against me. They know you're the only person that they could use to keep me in line. We became quite friendly with many Lightning shinobi. You were always with me. Always. They can't very well get Naruto here and you're the last person with a connection to me. And considering what you are doing right at this moment, I believe my true identity doesn't matter. I am officially something to be disposed of."

Sakura blew out a breath. He was right. She knew he was.

Kakashi leaned forward slightly. "At least after this you'll be leaving. I'll get you to the border near your squad. With you gone, they'll lose their leverage."

In a gesture of perturbation, Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving, Kakashi."

Kakashi's brows rose. "Yes. You are. Your presence will impede me."

She tugged out another piece of poison roughly, but it was next to nothing. Anything she left in his system now would clear on it's own. There was only enough to make him feel mildly crappy – if even that. "Sorry, Kakashi. You can't make that decision for me. You're just Hirameki Kazuo now. You aren't my teamleader. You aren't even a Leaf ninja anymore. You don't get to tell me what to do."

His hands rose in placation and he sighed. "Now is not the time to be stubborn, Sakura."

She ignored his gentle plea. "The poison is out. It didn't take as long as I thought. But I have to check your organs as it probably left some damage in it's wake."

"We aren't done talking about this."

She pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhhh. No more talk. Hold still and stay quiet so I can concentrate. I need a moment to check things." A calm came over her because doing anything medical was cathartic and she liked this part of medical exams. Sakura was right that he had no power over her anymore, no rank, no say-so and this fact quieted her anger. They threatened to charge her with sedition if she tried to leave. That would mean death. It was too much of a risk for both of them. Something was happening and she couldn't very well leave him alone to work against it. On the inside, she'd have a chance to investigate better than he could anyway. He just needed to see that.

Easing forward, Sakura's head was almost on Kakashi's bare chest as she slid her hands around behind him and pressed chakra deep inside his back. "Good…Kidneys look good. I'm optimistic."

"Sakura…"

"Shhhhh," she breathed out again softly, lifting her head and looking him straight in the eye. She even smiled a little for him. "Stay quiet, Kakashi." She slid her hands around to his front again, mildly enjoying how cool his skin was against her hot fingers. Molding so much chakra through them was a sensation close to a burn. Placing both hands together at his side, she pressed chakra though his midsection. "Hm. Slight damage to the liver. Not surprising as it probably tried to process the poison. Hold still for me. This will take a little while."

The silence blissfully stretched out with only the rumble of the waterfall between them. If only they could stay like that forever.

"Your skin is cool, Kakashi. It feels nice on my fingertips," she remarked quietly. Her eyes were closed in concentration so she could sense the work her chakra was doing. He didn't reply and she was grateful for it. It took at least ten minutes for the liver to mend and Sakura just let herself concentrate on the sound of the waterfall, the feel of his body in her hands, and his familiar scent which she hadn't realized she loved so much before that moment.

Easing her hands over while the chakra remained inside, she ran through his heart to check all the areas, still never opening her eyes. "Slight damage on your heart but I can clear the scar tissue. Breath deeply for me a couple of times."

Sakura could feel the rise and fall of Kakashi's chest while the beat of his heart thrummed through her fingertips. It was a nice sensation. "You have a strong heart, Kakashi. Very healthy."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking straight back at her and she revelled in how close they were. For ages, years, she'd wanted to be this close.

"Lungs," she said softly with a gentle smile, and then slowly slid her hands out across his chest, closing her eyes again. He had been watching her so intently? It gave her a shiver to think he was still watching her like that now when she couldn't see him. "Lungs look clean. I'm going to check your stomach." Her fingers traced downward to his tight abdomen and rested there, getting a little jerk of sensitivity in response.

He shifted just a little. "So, tell me how again you got away tonight?"

The unexpected question broke the calmness almost violently and Sakura's eyes flew open in shock. "Can't we leave it…?"

"I think not."

With her hands still on him, she sighed as she went about mending an unrelated benign spot on Kakashi's stomach. "When you left the gathering, I…that is, Aiko and I were talking. I realized you were poisoned when I picked up the scent in your glass. She'd had a couple of drinks so I used the alcohol in her system to sort of... intoxicate her past her capacity."

"You what?" Kakashi coughed out.

"I'm so sorry. She looks like me….the hair… She is very obvious when she's drunk. I pretended to be intoxicated myself and asked the ANBU to help us to our rooms to alleviate suspicion. I did my best to make it look more like she was helping me. Her room was next to mine. When we got to my room, because they had sealed the windows so that I couldn't escape when guarded, the ANBU let us go in together and didn't bother to follow us. I tossed her in my bed after another shot of chakra, and changed into her before coming back out. They let me walk right back to the party after looking in to see a pink haired woman in the bed…snoring. Um…brain now."

"What?" Kakashi shook his head, confused.

"I'm going to ch-check your brain." Her hands rose up and she gingerly touched his temples with her fingertips.

"Finish what you were saying," he directed coolly, both mismatched eyes staring her down.

"Uh…um… well I played drunk and flirty as her for about an hour, and then left through the door. I can't believe I got away with it, but I'm happy I did. I'm not sorry for coming... I am sorry for using your fiancé like that… but your life was…to me…more…_most_ important."

With her fingers on his head, she couldn't do anything but stare at him. She wanted to close her eyes and get on with it, but nerves rang through her and she found they just wouldn't shut.

Uncomfortable silence filled the cave for a moment but then, unexpectedly, Kakashi laughed.

"Wh…why are you laughing…?"

A grin spread across his handsome face. "Sakura, I'm going to say this just once so listen. That woman is _not_ my fiancé."

Like a speeding bus, his words hit her. She was so stunned that her hands lowered and just hovered near his face while all her words got stuck in her throat, even though her mouth opened to say something. Their eyes remained locked and Sakura became dizzy as her heart pounded.

"Aiko's father is an affluent and respected businessman. He has had a lot of dealings with my grandfather and the Hirameki businesses. He's been trying to set a match between me and Aiko but Sato has not agreed. I have no plans to marry anyone."

"So you aren't…?"

"Never have been."

Sakura could feel the heat of impending tears in her eyes. It was too much reaction, she knew, but there was no way to control it. Maybe it was the soldier pill, the whirlwind of the last twenty-four hours or the fact that she hadn't properly had any rest for a while, but his admission was a blinding relief.

"She's not your… You don't…"

Kakashi lifted a hand to her face and placed his palm on her cheek, brushing away a hot tear with his thumb. "And never will."

Sakura's mind was pulled in six different directions at once. His hand left her face and her cheek remained warm as the tears still came.

"Why are you crying?" he breathed out.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned her face away a little. "I'm not crying." She pressed a shaking hand over her eyes. "I-I'm just pissed off… She looks like me…and she was your…"

"No one looks like you," Kakashi whispered.

"Let me work through this…I'm just so…" She huffed out a jagged sigh and shook her head. "…relieved."

"Why?" he whispered again and Sakura felt her body tense. She hadn't meant to give that much away. She wasn't prepared to answer that. She wasn't prepared to be the one interrogated, the one who had to suffer through expressing brutal honesty. He didn't deserve her answer after cutting her from his life like he had.

Working hard at it, her breathing slowed enough to feign composure and the hiccoughs gave in. Embarrassment was all that remained. She couldn't tell him that she was jealous, desperately envious of the civilian woman with an attitude, too much confidence, and pink hair too similar to her own. It was the only power she had left to keep that locked inside. He would win if she admitted she pined for him – that somewhere in her heart after he'd shredded it five years ago, she might have loved him a little.

"I don't have an answer..." she murmured quietly, wiping at her face roughly and taking some deep breathes. She slipped into a cold façade, however she couldn't seem to stop the tears. "Let's just get this finished so I can go back."

"You still intend to put yourself in danger."

"Its not your business anymore."

Kakashi's face fell to ambivalence as he stared at her.

Again, trying to take the awkwardness out of the moment, Sakura lifted her hands back up toward his face while taking a deep breath to clear out the anguish. She swallowed hard as his eyes probed her face. Her fingers, shaking, touched his temples and she forced her eyes to close, feeling a last tear drop down to her chin.

"This will be the last of the checks and then I'll go," she huffed.

But before Sakura could begin flowing the chakra through his grey matter, she felt something at her chest. In surprise, her eyes flew open and she looked down to see that Kakashi had slid his long fingers underneath the edge of her single-shouldered vest.

She blinked up at him, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi's coolness was gone, replaced with something deep and intense. "Taking care of some regrets." And then he tugged her toward him, leaning forward himself until he was finally able to press his mouth to hers. And although her emotions were a rage of conflicts, she didn't object when his mouth pressed firmly against hers.

The quick second of shock dissolved as Sakura felt his smooth lips part in invitation. Eagerly he kissed her, gliding his tongue into her mouth to draw hers out as well. With each stroke, she felt her body warm and pulse with thick sensation that reached down into her abdomen, and she returned it every bit as eagerly. He kissed her again and again, his hand leaving her vest and travelling slowly to her hip to squeeze. He made a gentle sound of need as his tongue probed hers and the sensation reached all the way down between her thighs.

Sakura groaned softly into his mouth which only seemed to further his attention, his other hand sliding to the back of her neck. Without breaking the intense kiss, Kakashi sat back, pulling Sakura toward him, and she complied by shuffling forward to straddle his crossed legs.

Her chest rose against his as she arched into him, acutely aware that his hand had crept up the back of her vest and his cool fingertips were stroking her spine. His mouth moved from hers to press heated, wet kisses in a line along her throat, smoothly gliding over her moist skin. Sakura gave a throaty moan in response.

She slid her fingers into his short hair and closed her eyes to live in the moment that she'd hoped for, longed for over the last five years.

In the back of her mind, she knew she should stop him. Only minutes ago she had discovered he was not engaged and only seconds after that, he was trying to turn her out of his life again. She hated everything that was happening to them so much in this moment and it felt so amazing to burn through it with his teeth grazing her earlobe.

She would not be leaving. And he could not stop her. And even though she would walk out of that cave in opposition to him very soon, she allowed him to do this to her, because five years was too long to wait. And if she had to leave him again, she needed more than one drunken kiss to sustain her over the next five.

Kakashi's hand moved down under her right thigh and the other slid to her back to lift her a little and lead them both to the bedroll on the hard ground. His body fell lightly on top of hers and the connection became electric. Their kisses grew erratic and deep as her hands traced to his lower hips and pulled him hard against her. With a shift, Kakashi was between her legs in just the right spot and she moaned in frustrated agony that there were still clothes between them. She couldn't remember being so eager for anything in her short life.**  
><strong>

But even though Kakashi was obviously feeling the same degree of need, it became suddenly apparent that his attention was slowing, that his own thoughts were catching up with his actions. His forehead pressed lightly against her throat. "You're still so stubborn…"

"Don't talk," she hushed him quickly and led his face back to hers for another strong kiss.

With effort he pulled away, "We have to..."

Sakura's body relaxed and her arms fell from his hips to the bedroll. "Your cruelty is bordering on legendary, Kakashi."

He rose onto his knees and shook his head. "I want this more than I can articulate, but it won't solve our problem. What I expect of you will make you hate me and if we did this now, it would only hurt more when you leave."

"Again...not leaving," she sighed and sat up as well, adjusting her vest and ponytail.

"Stubborn," he repeated.

"I know," she said blankly. "But would you want anything different from me?" Finally, she sat up on her knees in front of him and slid her arms over his shoulders. Very slowly, she leaned in and gave him one more chaste kiss. "I hate you so much."

"Yes, I know."

"Good," she breathed against his mouth and the heat between them grew. His fingers were flexing against her back and his tongue slid out to lick his wet lips, brushing hers as well. She made another soft sound of pleasure.

"Your squad is about four hours away. If we go now, we can meet them." His head was tilting as he leaned forward to capture her mouth again. But Sakura anticipated his movement and leaned back just too far to allow it, even though it was all she wanted.

Had it not stopped, she would have let him peel her wet clothes off and take her on the cave floor. But this was Kakashi and he was too ruled by practicality, too aware that they were something different to each other once. He would feel guilty for wanting her now after their absence and sad history. Sakura didn't feel that sort of guilt or shackle anymore. She was a grown woman who knew her own mind. She wasn't going to be anyone's pawn and she wasn't going to back down. It wasn't his job to protect her anymore.

"I have a duty to find out what is happening here. And I'm not the same person you left five years ago. I'm not your underling. Perhaps you need to see that."

"Sakura…" he whispered, his hand lowering to touch her thigh.

"Goodnight…Kazuo," she said coolly as she pushed herself off of him to stand up, as difficult as that was, and then turned toward the waterfall. "Be more careful with your life."

And without looking back, she left.


	13. Forgive, But Not Forget

Last Hirameki

Chapter XIII – Forgive, But Not Forget

* * *

><p>Sakura neared the Daimyo's palace again and quickly changed back into the infuriating, yet convenient Maruyama Aiko. She strolled casually through the lush garden toward the open terrace doors she'd stood by just three hours ago. Luckily, there were still a good number of people enjoying the party so one more would blend in just fine.<p>

As she sauntered inside through the throng of drinkers, the Daimyo turned to her and smiled, motioning for her to come closer with a slow wave. Not sure if she would be able to fool him as he'd known Aiko for years, Sakura breathed out a long slow breath and put on a bright smile.

"Aiko-chan," he said fairly intimately when she neared him, his hand clamping around her elbow. "Would you give me a moment of your time in the next room?"

Sakura's throat tightened and she nodded mechanically. What else could she do? He tipped his head and grinned, though it hinted of robotic, and then he led her to the next room of which no one was currently using. It was a small office, almost a secret place, and had lovely dark wooden shelves everywhere filled with books and treasures. Sakura's eyes traced the contents of the room, inventorying all the incredible bits and pieces from around the world. She nervously brushed her hands down the front of the kimono she had copied from the real Aiko.

"_Aiko_-chan," the Daimyo said again, though this time stressing it enough to tell Sakura he knew she was not the woman he was addressing. She turned and gave him a sheepish look.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

Katsura raised his finger like a teacher, but smiled more genuinely. "You were very flirtatious earlier with some of the men. Aiko has eyes for only one particular man as you already know, my dear. Although she may find herself with some new suitors after your interesting imitation. And you're smiling too widely. But rest assured, only myself, Taro and Kazuo would notice. Luckily, Taro's been too busy seeking the attention of one of my advisor's wives and Kazuo has left."

"That's the difficulty with interacting as someone else when there hasn't been enough observation time," Sakura responded clinically, tapping her chin with her finger in thought.

The Daimyo clasped his hands together behind his back and appeared to observe the bookshelves. "May I ask where our lovely Aiko-chan is at the moment?"

Sakura's jaw clenched. "She's in my guest room…sleeping."

"Ah." Katsura sounded relieved.

The corners of Sakura's mouth turned down. "I need to get back in there without those guards getting suspicious. I've been doubting my plans since I returned and if they guess where I was..." She gave the Daimyo a pleading look. "You don't happen to have secret passages, do you?"

Katsura laughed softly. "No. Not in this wing, anyway." He winked. "Don't worry, Sakura. This will be fine. Come with me."

Again, Sakura blew out a breath and slowly nodded. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her toward the bedroom hallway. As soon as they turned the corner, she could see the guard standing directly opposite the door and staring at it like he expected it to jump at him.

"Excuse me," the Daimyo said as they took a few steps closer. "My lovely friend here is concerned about the state of our guest. Would you permit us to look in on Haruno-san?"

The guard bowed. "I'm sorry, Katsura-dono, it is not permitted."

The Daimyo fixed him with a rough glare. "You will not command me in my own home, shinobi, or I will return you to the Raikage in chains. Open this door," he said through tight teeth. "And I'll have your name when I return."

Sakura could see the guard look a little out of sorts as he nodded quickly, turned the knob and then backed away from the door, prostrated. It was evident that the Daimyo did retain power like Kakashi had said, and the shinobi nation knew it. Thank goodness he was on their side.

Deliberately not rushing, Sakura - still as Aiko - slowly swung the door open and the Daimyo followed her inside. Poor Aiko was still asleep, snoring as loud as a chainsaw. When Katsura shut the door behind them, Sakura allowed her jutsu to dispel and then she darted to the side of the bed.

"My word, that's remarkable," Katsura breathed out, impressed.

"We need to get her into her own room. She's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow. I should probably get her an I.V…" Sakura threw back the covers and touched Aiko's throat to feel a pulse. "I better extract some alcohol from her system or she won't wake up. I'm going to do this quickly. Would you mind watching the door?"

"Of course!" the Daimyo whispered out, again sounding much too thrilled with being part of some subterfuge.

Quickly Sakura dredged Aiko's bloodstream much in the way that she did Kakashi's, but alcohol was much easier to take out than poison was as it wouldn't kill her. In a matter of seconds she'd pulled a great deal out and Aiko was already stirring.

"What's going on?" Aiko whispered groggily, pressing her hands over her eyes.

"You're in the wrong room, Aiko-chan," the Daimyo said quietly, inching forward toward the two women. "Come with me and we'll get you to your room."

"I'm going to be sick," she hiccoughed and threw a hand over her mouth, lurching up to sit. Thankfully she'd managed to breathe through it before her bloodshot eyes narrowed and rose to Sakura.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, feeling supremely guilty.

After a scattered glare, Aiko nodded weakly and then pushed herself up off the bed. Hastily, Sakura straightened Aiko's kimono before her hand was tapped away angrily by the teetering woman.

"Can you try to look sober for me for five minutes, dear?" Katsura asked as he grasped Aiko's arm and helped her to the door.

With monumental control, Aiko stood up straight and her shaking fingers patted her hair, tucking wayward strands here and there. She looked somewhat presentable, but Sakura figured the Daimyo's presence with the guard would keep them in line and their eyes to the floor.

She had no idea how she was going to thank either of them for unwittingly helping to save Kakashi's life.

"All right. We're going," Katsura rumbled quickly and then put his hand on the door, pulling it open.

"Thank you, Katsura-dono. I'm indebted to you."

"Yes," he replied, "You are."

The pair slipped out easily and Sakura crept to the door to listen. A short exchange took place where the Daimyo scolded the guard, took his name – Shinji or Shoji or something – and then they walked away. After the door in the next room slammed shut, relief washed over her.

Right then, Sakura's knees softened to jelly. What a night… She dragged back to the mussed up bed and sat down, dropping her face heavily into her hands. The whole ordeal had sapped her of every ounce of strength.

Finally, cathartically, the tears started. Sakura didn't even try to stop them because it felt so damn good. From the abject terror of worrying Kakashi could die if she didn't find him, to the stressful exchanges in the cave, to the strained moments in which she imagined the guards would kill her, she'd felt the points of sharp daggers along her skin all night. It felt so necessary to cry, to just get it out and because no one could see her. Even though she was a grown woman, she was still Haruno Sakura. To stifle it wouldn't have been her.

And after those kisses, after experiencing Kakashi's touch like she'd longed to, the loss of him this time felt even more acute. He wasn't anyone's lover, but he could never be hers either.

* * *

><p>The morning was cool after the rainstorms the night before, and everything looked extra green. Sakura's night had been restless because she'd dreamt of Kakashi – and it was nothing unpleasant. She'd dreamed of him in that bed with her, and another of them in the cave - their cool wet skin pressed together with the sound of the waterfall drowning out their moans.<p>

She'd woken up aroused.

A summon was delivered early by the Daimyo's butler which asked her to meet him for breakfast on the terrace. When she arrived, fully dressed and showered, she found Taro and Katsura sitting together at a square wooden table that had been brought out just for dining. Aiko, as expected, was not present.

"Good morning, Haruno-san," Katsura said happily, standing up gallantly, followed awkwardly by Taro.

"Katsura-dono, Taro-san," she breathed out, bowing. "Breakfast looks amazing." She scanned the scrumptious looking meal of eggs, fish and rice. Some sweet cakes were on a buffet nearby and all kinds of juices stood at the centre of the table.

"Good morning, Sakura," Taro said, drawing out her name a little too tellingly for breakfast with the daimyo. "I'm so very pleased to see you again. Sit next to me!" He sat back down and patted the chair right next to him, and she had no choice but to take it.

"Thank you." She cleared her throat and looked at Katsura.

"Did you enjoy your party last night?" Taro continued, leaning very close to her. Oh he reminded her so much of Genma. His longish hair, that cocky grin and the bright eyes that unapologetically roved her body. Too bad for him she had that masculine Lightning half-vest on. Not much to look at. Might as well be looking at the door.

"Yes, thanks. But Katsura-dono," she looked across the table at her benefactor. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if I headed back to the Lightning Hidden village today. I'll instruct my guard after we're finished breakfast. I don't want to abuse your hospitality any longer."

Taro drew out his bottom lip. "Now, Sakura. We've had no time together. I'd hoped I could interest you in dinner with me tonight."

"Hush, Taro!" the Daimyo commanded, his brow dipped, stern. Then he turned his keen eyes to Sakura and his look changed to something more directed. "All right, Haruno-san. If this is what you wish I cannot stop you. I know of more than one person who will be disappointed by this news. But I will collect on my debt today first before you may go."

Sakura leaned forward. "Of course, Katsura-dono. Anything." How could she possibly refuse him?

"Good. Good. Taro, please have the driver bring the car around after breakfast."

Taro still looked sulky, but he nodded.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'm afraid no one can do this favour for me but you."

* * *

><p>Kakashi crouched over the rosebushes at the side of the estate in his favourite worn in brown yukata with the ties around the arms to keep them out of his way. The sandals kept his feet cool and it was nice to have his hands dirty for a while. Botan, the elderly gardener, had pulled his back out the day before and Kakashi had insisted he take the week off. How hard could pruning the roses be?<p>

Well, if the small cuts on his fingers were any indication, Kakashi would be right to say pretty damn difficult.

"Hirameki-san!" Botan's grandson shouted.

Kakashi lifted a hand and easily caught the hardball the boy had been throwing up in the air. "Careful, Akihito," Kakashi said with a gentle smile. When he handed the ball back to the grinning six year old, there was blood on it from his pained fingers.

"I'm finished with the weeding," another man's voice called over and Kakashi stood up and nodded at his companion as the boy ran back to his grandmother who was weeding the front gardens.

"Who knew that roses could be such a bitch," Kakashi grumbled, sticking his bleeding thumb in his mouth.

"Botan," Toshiro laughed, "Though I imagine he's probably smart enough to wear gloves."

"Ah," Kakashi mumbled as he looked at Isao's younger likeness. But instead of the salt and pepper hair and eyes ringed with age, Toshiro was tall and strong, his dark hair as black as midnight. He reminded Kakashi a bit of Sasuke with his mussed up hair, but his light friendly eyes kept the resemblance minor. And unlike the other people he knew in Lightning, Toshiro was a genuine person, full of the same compassion and joy that Isao had. They'd made fast friends at their first meeting. Kakashi had even imposed on Toshiro to help with some of the duties of the household and the intelligent man had been only too happy to help.

"Hey Kazuo, I think I see a car coming," Toshiro said, putting his hand up to shield the sun.

"Its Katsura. I was expecting him this morning."

Sakura could see Kakashi already standing with another man beside the driveway. They were dressed in dirty yukata tied back from their arms, and both looked very much at ease with the day. The Daimyo's limousine pulled up and stopped, so Katsura opened his window.

"Good morning, Kazuo. We've come to see the patient as you requested."

Kakashi leaned close to the car and looked in, a half smile on his pale face. Sakura could see he wasn't feeling wonderful, but the remnants of poison could do that. A bit of sun had bronzed his nose and cheeks and his eyes looked tired. She felt guilt rest in her stomach along with the ever-present knot there. In truth, she was getting tired of all the heavy feelings.

"Wonderful. Let Toshiro and I clean up and we'll meet you in the terrace room. Isao will show you in and we'll be with you shortly…" Kakashi wiped at the sweat beading on his forehead and ignored Sakura quite easily in favour of addressing only Katsura.

"Certainly," Katsura said, but then cleared his throat. "There are a few more of us than expected."

Kakashi scrunched his brow and glanced at the second car behind them. He sighed audibly and finally looked over at Sakura. "Can't be helped, I guess. We'll see you inside."

The Daimyo sat back and got comfortable as the car rolled farther along the estate to the walkway at the rear. Before they got out, Katsura put his hand on Sakura's arm.

"I know you insisted that they come, but I'm going to have your guards stay out of the house near the front gate. I hope this is all right."

Sakura nodded, but stopped as Katsura stared at her with almost pity. "I could have ordered them not to come. I hope you know what you're doing."

Again Sakura nodded. "I do. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Uncomfortable was the operative word. Yes, uncomfortable, Sakura thought to herself as the Daimyo sat comfortably conversing with Isao in the terrace room. The man who had been gardening with Kakashi was named Toshiro as Isao had introduced him, and was very pleasant as he entered the terrace room freshly showered. He had lovely dark hair and his face was very friendly - such a change from her other experiences in Kumo. He'd greeted her formally and then winked to alleviate the tension he could assuredly see in her face.<p>

Finally, after a few more minutes, Kakashi entered the room wearing a clean yukata, his silver hair still damp and slightly messy – though still too short for her liking. Obviously he had in a contact as his two gray eyes met hers. It was against all natural order to say he was anything but stunningly handsome. No wonder Aiko was so in love…

"Haruno-san," Kakashi greeted her somewhat formally. He bowed a little. "I hope Katsura has let you know what you have been brought here to do."

Sakura nodded, knowing that there was a member of the household that was ill. Medical services were no sweat so she would have agreed to come even if she wasn't indebted to Katsura.

"Please follow me and I'll show you to the patient." Kakashi motioned for her to follow. Silently she did, feeling the tickle in her stomach as her dreams came back to her. How he could look so unfazed after their meeting the night before – after the kisses and the anger – he was a better shinobi than she…but then again, he always had been.

"Right this way," he said after leading her down a hallway to a closed door. But before he swung it open, Kakashi stopped and looked down at her. She could see the sudden tightness around his mouth, the hitch in his throat. "This…in this room…isn't between us."

Sakura felt a knot in her stomach tighten. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his as they stared at one another. He looked tired, worn and sick somewhat from the poison, but underneath that she could see that strangled sadness that he always managed to hide behind a mask. It must be so hard for him without that light strip of fabric to shield him.

"Of course, Ka…Kazuo. I'll do my best for you," she whispered, wanting so badly to brush her fingers along his jaw, to hold him even for a moment. He looked like he needed comfort that would never come. And after the night before, she felt like she couldn't touch him anymore.

"There was never any doubt of that, Sakura," he whispered.

Finally he broke their connection and opened the door onto a massive room with a large, plush looking bed in the centre. The bed was a four-poster with thick oak posts. The room was decorated for a man, with simple pictures of cities and landscapes littered around the painted walls. The wood floor under their feet was so smooth it could have been butter, and the far wall was just windows and doors that drew so much light inside that she could have been outside for all the difference it would make.

Sakura approached the bed, her medical pack slung over her shoulder, to see the patient. If he didn't move slightly, Sakura was sure it could have been mistaken for a skeleton. The elderly man was very pale, his face drawn and his joints thick with swelling. His hair was white and wispy, and his eyes were milky from age. Even with all this, he raised his hand in greeting.

"Haruno Sakura," Kakashi said quietly, bringing her to the edge of the bed with a hand lightly grasping her elbow. "This is my grandfather, Hirameki Sato. He is my mother's father."

Sakura bowed and gave the man a tempered smile.

"Ojii-san, this is Haruno Sakura."

Sato's thin mouth opened into a small smile and he nodded toward a chair next to the bed. "I've been waiting to meet you, Haruno-san," Sato said, his voice soft and strained. "Kazuo has spoken often of you and he hasn't lied. You're quite beautiful."

Sakura's wide green eyes rolled up to Kakashi beside her but he only glanced at her and then back to Sato. Turning back to Sato, Sakura smiled pleasantly. "Thank you, Hiramki-san. I'm so pleased to meet you too. I see the resemblance in you both, it's almost startling."

Sato laughed a little. "Kazuo looks like his mother more. And he's more handsome than I ever was."

Sakura laughed too but she imagined Sato, like Kakashi, was probably quite handsome in his younger days. Maybe he was tall and proud, with dark hair and those steel eyes. Now he was a fading person, worn by age. It was hard to see someone at the edge of life, each moment precious and brief.

"Ojii-san, Sakura is going to examine you." Kakashi cut in. "Her time is short so we should allow her to begin."

With a tip of his chin, Sato closed his eyes and waved Kakashi away. "All right then. Wait outside, Kazuo. I won't put up a fuss for such a lovely doctor." Sato looked at Sakura and bowed his head.

Again, Sakura's smile spread across her face as she opened her pack and then drew the chair closer. As Kakashi left, she glanced back at him at the door. He stopped and nodded solemnly before exiting quietly.

"Good, he's gone. Such an old nag. I wish he'd settle down and get on with his own life," Sato teased as Sakura pulled his blankets back a little.

"Hirmeki-san, could you tell me if you have any specific pain and any pre-existing conditions?" Sakura placed her fingers on his wrist to feel his slow weak pulse.

"Please, call me Sato. I haven't had a beautiful woman call me that for such a long time. I'd like it once more before I finally die."

Sakura met the old man's eyes, bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay, Sato."

He chuckled softly, a thick raspy sound. "Very nice." He sighed and hm'd for a moment. "Well my dear, I have pleurisy. My liver is failing. I'm jaundice often. I have arthritis and kidney stones. It hurts to breath, eat, and move, shout, laugh and open my eyes. I believe I'm well past my expiry date."

"I'm sorry. Will you permit me to examine you?"

Sato nodded and seemed to slack against the propped pillows to get comfortable. "Of course. But we will talk while you do this. Agreed?"

Sakura laughed softly. "You are a lot like your grandson, Sato."

"More than I would have ever thought," Sato responded. "He's a good man though and I'm fortunate to have had these years with him. Its difficult to look back on your life from your death bed and understand that you made so many stupid mistakes. It's shattering to regret so much. You can't change it when you're here. You can only dwell on it painfully. The futility of it. It's frustrating, disheartening, when you can't forgive yourself. I wish I could go back to meet my younger self and explain that wasting time and holding anger would be the worst mistake I would ever make."

Sakura's brow creased against her will, and she could only nod in agreement. And indeed, regret could be the sharpest pain. "Kakashi _is_ a good man…" she echoed as she pressed chakra into his body and delved into the myriad of problems that someone on the brink of death could have. She cringed inwardly after realizing she'd used Kazuo's real name, but Sato didn't react. "I know this fact well, Sato."

"And you like him," Sato said quietly.

She glanced up at his simple smile and felt the truth in his words. She could admit in her own heart that perhaps five years apart from Kakashi meant nothing to her feelings. But she was Haruno Sakura and emotions were like another skin to her. "I like him. He's more important to me than anyone else…" she whispered back, trying not to slip back to tears.

Sato placed a hand over one of hers. "That makes dying easier for me, Sakura. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sakura emerged from the room and Kakashi felt tingles spread over his skin. She looked unhappy, almost to the brink of tears. And even though the news wouldn't be a shock, he felt that her word on the matter of Sato's impending death would be final. There was no other doctor in the world that he could trust like her.<p>

He couldn't bring himself to ask, though he already knew the answer written all over her face.

She closed the door behind her and just stood there in the hallway, her green eyes glassy and filled with emotion as they stared up at his.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. There's nothing I can do. I've cleared out the kidney stones, his lungs and eased his liver so that it'll process better, but he's very weak. He's very tired. But he's not in pain any longer."

Kakashi cleared his throat gently. "Thank you. How long?"

"A week or two, maybe days."

"Why?" he asked, though it was obvious to him. The word just came out.

"We can't stop age. All we can do is finish out our lives with dignity beside the people we love. He's a wonderful man. And I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for doing this, Sakura. I'll take you back to Katsura…" Kakashi was on autopilot as he dwelt on what Sakura told him. They slowly walked back down the hallway when realization dawned on him that they were alone for the moment.

Stopping, he turned and looked at her, then opened the door to a guestroom that was right beside them. "Sakura…" he breathed out. "Let's talk in here." He gingerly touched her side with two fingers and with only feather light pressure, ushered her into the room. Funny enough, she put up no fight.

The room was elegantly decorated with simple clean lines and colours. It looked so fresh as if no one had ever slept in it. Large windows lined the walls and the light was just a bright and welcoming in the room as it had been in Sato's. Sakura entered, dropped her bag to the floor, and sat down on the edge of the bed as Kakashi shut the door and began pacing in front of her.

"Why did you bring those guards here? Katsura was going to make them stay at the palace," Kakashi started right in. Sakura could hear the bite in his words, but she knew his feelings were acute at the moment. It wasn't really her making him upset.

"I'm working to gain their trust. If they report back favourably, this will help me in the long run." She crossed her feet together as she stretched her legs out, folding her hands in her lap. "They don't trust me at all right now."

Kakashi continued to pace, his finger curled against his lips. She'd often seen him like that over the years on missions, but those fingers were always touching his mask. He nodded as if he was having some inner conversation.

"I should get back," she murmured, hoping to spark some conversation.

Kakashi stopped and looked at her. "Not yet. This is a good opportunity to plan."

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "I know you want me to leave the country but I've said all I can say to you about that. This isn't up to you. Now I need to get going before it gets suspicious. Don't you think it's important for me to learn what is going on so I can at least report back when I go home?"

Kakashi neared her and stopped, crossing his arms, yet his finger went right back to his lips. She knew he was puzzling something out, his exceptional mind working. "Stubborn," he said calmly. "But I see what you're doing. I suppose we can work with this."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to try to get a message of some sort to you from their enemy…"

"What are you talking about?" She creased her brow.

Kakashi rubbed his face roughly. "No matter what happens in the next few days, I want you to give full disclosure of it to the Raikage. Earn their trust like you said. If you get any information or see anything, you should immediately report it."

"Are you sure?" she blew out, confused.

"You have about twenty days left. Until your team comes to get you, stay out of trouble. If someone tries to recruit you or use you for anything against the Lightning regime, tell your guards, tell C, Hell, tell the Raikage. Can you do that?"

Slowly digesting his demands, Sakura nodded casually. "I will." And then she stood up. "Now I should get back. I'm leaving for the hidden village as soon as I'm finished here."

Kakashi's head bobbed slowly in agreement, though his eyes still looked far away after the terrible news she'd given him. Sakura stood up and walked past Kakashi to the door. She had it open a crack when his hand pushed it closed again.

"Wait," he whispered from behind her, his arm over her shoulder.

Sakura felt the tingles of how near he was – the warmth of his body, the proximity of his arm to hers, his soft voice so close to her ear. It dredged up her feelings, but it wasn't anger this time.

"I can't," she whispered back, though it hurt to take that position.

"This might be the last time we ever talk, Sakura. Don't leave like this. I shouldn't have let you leave last night so angry."

Her brow stitched deeply as she spun slowly to look up at him. Kakashi's look softened and that sadness returned. She'd never seen him look worse with the lingering sickness from the poison and the pain he was assuredly feeling. It made her ache to comfort him but they weren't like that anymore.

Softly he said, "You wanted to know why I kissed you five years ago."

The look of shock she gave must have been evident because his lips quirked slightly to an almost smile.

"I didn't ask that…"

"I know it's been five years since I left, but we still know each other. I could see the question in your face last night."

His hand closed over hers on the doorknob and he pulled it away, lifting it. Like he had the night of the cherry blossom viewing, he brought her hand up to his face and seemed to breath in the scent of her skin. Goosebumps erupted from his hot breath on her wrist.

"Kakashi…you don't have to tell me…you were drunk. You probably didn't even know it was me."

His brow creased minutely over his closed eyes. "Of course I knew." He brought her knuckles to his cheek and pressed her cool fingers against his warm skin. "Even then you were an exceptional woman. I hadn't failed to notice. Believe that it wasn't a mistake. I knew exactly what I was doing – even thought I knew it was wrong."

"Kakashi…" she sighed sadly. "Its torture to tell me this now when there is nothing left for us. You left me with all these new confusing feelings that I didn't know I could have and gave me no option for relief from it. All you've done now is to dangle this enticing prospect again which I can never have. Why put me through this again now? I was such a wreck last time…"

He nodded as he brushed her knuckles across his lips. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I am too," she whispered, feeling the tightness in her throat. She was so sorry for the years that they could have been together, exploring all the possibilities that he'd dared to present that night. Her dreams last night reminded her that she'd wanted so much more from him than a simple kiss and she couldn't have it. "Let's just say a proper goodbye this time. I'm not angry anymore."

Kakashi, still holding her hand in his strong fingers, could only agree with a short nod.

For the first time, Sakura initiated their kiss, drawing closer, her free hand lifting to touch his cheek. She raised her face toward him and in response Kakashi slid his other hand around her back and pulled her gently against him.

This kiss was perfect. This kiss was soft and freely exchanged, gentle lips and synced desire. She slid her fingers to the back of his neck to tease at his short silver hair as he pressed her hand against his chest with his long fingers. His hold on her body was firm and comforting. It was so perfect and painful that Sakura's knees nearly buckled.

It wouldn't be long enough. She wanted more and more, but it wasn't meant to be. They could never be. He was Hirameki Kazuo and for now, she was a Lightning ninja who could be dead tomorrow.

When they broke the kiss and she wordlessly left, she knew she hadn't lied to Sato about the strength of her feelings for Kakashi. Out to the living room, out to the car and out of his life, she felt the regret like a knifepoint in her chest.

Even after five years, and in some confusing way, she began to believe she might have loved him.

* * *

><p>One more edited chapter and then the updates will take longer between each. Thanks to the commenters for the encouragement!<p> 


	14. Medic

The Last Hirameki

Chapter XIV - Medic

* * *

><p>"She's interesting."<p>

Kakashi looked up from his papers at Sato whom he thought was sleeping up until then.

"Sakura?" he asked, being the first woman who popped into his head now.

"Yes. Very smart and beautiful. She seems to care about you very much. I think she would make a good wife and mother."

"I've known her a long time, Ojii-san. Not sure about being a mother, but she'd keep any man on his toes and in line."

And in some intimate way that Kakashi had never thought about, he knew that she would be amazing to wake up to each morning as a partner. It made him happy to hear Sato say she cared about him. But what was the point of talking about it, thinking about it? She was gone now. Maybe in time she would return for a brief visit, but to what end? Even though Kakashi didn't want to marry anyone and always said he wouldn't, it would one day fall to him to continue on the Hirameki line just as he always felt pressure to continue the Hatake. One day he might have to allow a match with a woman for the business. He might have to have an heir. One day he might forever be obligated to a woman that would not be shinobi…that would not be her….

And that's when the sudden inescapable thought occurred to him. When Sato passed on, insufferable limbo would occur. Kakashi would forever drift between the two thoughts of fulfilling his blood-tied position as head of the Hirameki and returning to Konoha…to everyone he cared about, to the life he loved. Both places were a part of him now, both places he loved for different reasons.

His throat suddenly felt constricted.

Had he just continued to kiss her on that walkway in the park five years ago and forgotten that Hirameki Sato existed, life would have been so much easier – however awkward it would have been for a little while after he sobered up.

In the morning, she would have blushed, maybe been fake-angry and shy. Indeed, he would have made himself scarce for some time until it wasn't so awkward. Then there would be brushes in the hallway and long stares because the way she looked at him would have changed. He knew how she ticked. If she had enough time to think, her curiosity and feelings would have gotten the better of her – then again, that probably did happen but he wasn't there to see it. She said she had been a wreck...

Some sort of intimate encounter would have inevitably come to pass had he just stayed.

Not too swift, Hatake, he thought to himself. But when in his tragic life had he ever done things the easy way?

"How are you feeling?" He quickly worked to change the subject with his ailing relative. He didn't want to think of her right now walking back into the Lightning Hidden Village to complete uncertainty and possible death. He needed to find a way to help her.

"Better, but I'm so tired. I'll try to rest. I'd hoped you and I could look at the old pictures that your mother had sent with her letters." Sato sank back a bit against the mountain of pillows behind him, his face pale and drawn. It was too difficult for him to lie down anymore as his lungs would fill and breathing would be impossible.

"I'd like that," Kakashi said, reaching forward to touch Sato's cool, thin hand.

"All right, son. I have to rest now." Sato's eyes drooped uncontrollably. Kakashi hated the way the fatigue would overcome him. He was only awake a couple of hours a day anymore and lucidity was always a crap shoot. Kakashi would just have to come with the box of memories and pictures filled with his mother and wait as long as it took to have that short time together.

"Okay. I have something I have to do anyway. When you're ready, we'll look at the pictures as long as you'd like." Kakashi got up, placed his papers on the vacated chair, and kissed Sato on the forehead. The man was already deep in fitful sleep and would probably not wake up until tomorrow.

Sakura was right. It wouldn't be long.

* * *

><p>Like a zombie Sakura stared out the car window at the road as the grassy meadows and spatterings of forests drifted past. Momiji trees trailed the edge of the rich knolls and the rolling hills of Kumo. She wasn't really seeing them nor the soft mist that danced under their hanging branches. She wasn't noticing the car swaying or the small bumps in the road. She barely noticed her hand tightening enough to leave nail marks in her palm.<p>

The afternoon had been long after leaving Kakashi's home. A late lunch was prepared back at the Daimyo's palace and Taro's advances were a pain to deal with after such a heavy hour with the Hirameki. Sakura sat mostly in silence while the pleasantries were exchanged. All she wanted to do was leave. At least Aiko hadn't made an appearance.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Katsura asked with a hint of concern.

Sakura raised her head and her eyes skimmed the doorframe. "I will be. Just trying to regain my focus."

Katsura shifted and straightened his robes. He cleared his throat like old men do and then said, "I can have the driver turn around. I understand that you have a team waiting for you near the other border. We can take you there right now. No one would try to stop me."

A soft laugh escaped Sakura and she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. "He put you up to asking me that?"

"He did," Katsura breathed out. "And I think he's right. You don't have to go back. It isn't a good place for you to be right now."

"Did he tell you that I've been seconded to Lightning? That even my own countrymen would consider me Lightning while I've been signed over by my Hokage? If I left, they would be within their rights to charge me with desertion as a missing-nin. I could be executed."

Katsura gasped softly. Playing at intrigue was probably fun for him, but he was only wading in. He would never know real danger.

"If I did make it out, they could have me extradited for trial and they could charge my team for helping me. My country would be powerless to refuse because they agreed to this. No one could go to war over it. But aside from that, Katsura-dono, it's my duty to my countrymen to find out what's happening here."

The Daimyo patted her hand, which was lying on the seat between them before he looked out his own window listlessly. "He said you'd refuse."

With early evening tickling at the sky, the cars finally brought them to the area that lead to the pass to the mountainous Hidden Village of Lightning. Sakura made the briefest, coolest goodbyes she could to the Daimyo for her guard's benefit. But when Katsura squeezed her hand covertly, it made her want to cry.

Kakashi's words echoed in her head.

She couldn't trust anyone.

* * *

><p>The Raikage's office was nearly empty of people when Sakura was escorted in. Practically frogmarched by her escorts, they moved a little too fast for her shorter legs. When they finally reached the chamber, the two silent men let her go and she immediately dropped to one knee and placed her knuckles on the floor, her head bowed.<p>

"Raikage-sama," she breathed out respectfully.

The Raikage was across the room with the same two advisors who had been there when she was sent to the Daimyo's palace. Sneaky and perceptive, they all watched her try to prostrate herself. For now, she could only just crouch there wordlessly, waiting to see if her latest escapade to save Kakashi from the poison was discovered. Certainly someone had saved him.

When she looked up, the Raikage was observing her with a mix of interest and annoyance. What had happened in the last six months to make him like this? She recalled he was – though very strong and intimidating – quite congenial in closed company. He was like a shadow of his former self, a bad clone.

"Haruno. I was told you requested to return early," he said with authority.

Sakura's fingers were losing their feeling as she pressed them to the cold floor. "Yes Raikage-sama. I saw no productivity in spending time with the gentry. I fulfilled my political duties with the Daimyo but wanted to return to get back to work. I'm ready to exercise my role as a Lightning shinobi."

"I see," he huffed. Sakura looked up at the Raikage who was regarding her now with mild suspicion. His eyes darted to one of the men just behind her and his chin lifted.

Sakura felt her arm grasped as she was pulled to stand.

The Raikage inched closer, his massive chest heaving, biceps tight and bulging. "You are free to go to your room, Haruno. Cause no trouble, do as you're told and you'll be home soon. C will give you rounds at the medical facility tomorrow and you will be given general duties. Complete them quickly and quietly. "

And then without ceremony, she was tugged back towards the door. The guards took her down the hall and shoved her in her room again.

It wasn't in Sakura to be happy about it, but the bed was so welcome that without even taking off the cumbersome vest, she fell face first into the bedding and was asleep in moments.

* * *

><p>It was so early in the small hours that the sun hadn't thought to even rise enough to lighten the night sky. Stars dotted the black blanket and the moon was a thumbnail between sparse clouds on the lower edge of the horizon.<p>

Six rogue shinobi crouched in the trees and this time Kakashi was on point. They'd been moving most of the night along a secret pathway that led to the Lightning pass through the mountains to get some supplies from one of their contacts. Kakashi wasn't very keen to attend this mission because he wanted to be with Sato as much as possible. But his frail grandfather would sleep for hours and in that time, Kakashi would just worry about Sakura. Better to keep busy.

He'd donned his black, black and black outfit. It was complete with a black hat that covered his silver hair and rolled down to block his special eye. Really, he looked like an eyeball and black fabric – nothing more.

He yawned covertly as they stopped for a quick rest and to regroup. Kakashi was fatigued and his joints were aching from crouching on tree limbs and traipsing through the treetops for hours. When had he become so rusty and out of shape? He'd tried to always keep up with training but fighting himself was not enough, obviously.

Finally, Kakashi's remarkable vision spotted some movement in the trees. He pressed his mic to his throat and spoke softly. "Six spotted on the right flank. Possibly four more at twelve o'clock."

The response was immediate from Goro - the man Omoi had made leader for the mission. "We expected some resistance. They've been closing in on these runs this last couple of weeks. We'll have to fight it out."

Kakashi felt the odds starting to rise against them with the hair on the back of his neck. All his team were accomplished Lightning-nin who had deserted the reformatted regime, but there were only six of them against potentially ten or more enemy.

"They're Elites. We should stand down. It's possible they'll miss us." Kakashi didn't like trying to trump the group leader, but he felt with their lesser numbers, they couldn't win. He had more experience than all five of the others put together. And why get killed for a few supplies and weapons? Better to run for now.

"Sorry, Hatake-san. Omoi thought grabbing a hostage for information was a good idea if we ran up against an enemy and you aren't leader today. We're going in."

"Goro…" Kakashi began, but it was too late. The sound of footfalls on the branches tapped everywhere as the group began to move. They were silent enough to apply some surprise tactics, but it only took one enemy to notice before all Hell broke loose.

Kakashi dove in and engaged two enemy right away, saving another of his team from a katana through the back. He was getting the upper hand when a kunai caught his side. The pain splintered through his torso, however he had no choice but to continue to fight. The sound of metal on metal, groans of pain and the sight of bursts of fire filled the area. Then suddenly, four additional enemies joined the fight.

A second kunai sunk into Kakashi's thigh, making him growl in pain.

He'd known it before they'd even left their cover. They weren't going to win.

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly, Sakura managed to sleep all night in her same room and felt well rested in the morning. She had to give the Raikage points for making things a little easier on her – the bed was damn comfortable. C was at her door early and coolly gave her some orders for the day. It wasn't anything exciting, but at least she'd get to do some useful medical duties. C also seemed conflicted in his anger toward her because she was sure he fought a smile when she gave him one. Once again, it appeared he would personally direct her days. It was almost a relief.<p>

She was given forty minutes to get dressed in scrubs, get breakfast and report to the medical facility at the base of the Raikage's tower. Of course, her guards trailed her everywhere when she came out of her room. It was fine. She was getting used to them.

Sakura hastily grabbed a bowl of rice and fish and decided to head out to the balcony she'd used in the senior's area the other night. It gave a nice view of the valley and the mountains and perhaps the guards would give her some solitude before she had to report in.

Her mind was still busy being back with Kakashi in the cave, reliving the conversation they'd had and imagining the one they could have had - the one she wished they had.

Thankfully, when she slipped through the outer door, she found herself mercifully alone. Someone had moved the small table to the corner of the balcony, so she sat down and tucked into her food with just ten minutes left. But as Sakura settled to relax, the door swung open again, squeaking a bit to draw her attention from her breakfast.

When she glanced up, a tingle of shock rushed through her body. A woman with raspberry coloured hair and intense golden eyes sauntered toward her almost too casually. "K…Karui?!" she stammered, stunned.

Rushing, Sakura stumbled up from the chair, knocking it noisily to the cement floor before grabbing the other woman by the biceps almost too tightly. "Karui! Thank God! I thought something horrible happened to you…. Are you all right?"

Karui smiled nonchalantly, not taking Sakura's shock into account, and shrugged her hands off her arms diffidently. "I'm fine."

"But last time I saw you…"

"It was a misunderstanding. I'm really fine. I was actually looking for you this morning and C said he thought you'd be here."

Sakura's hands dropped down to her sides. She was baffled at the change in circumstances from last time she saw Karui. "C told you…? Karui, they were dragging you down the hall fighting. What happened?"

Karui shook her head. "Let's talk over here. Your guards are too close to the door." She motioned to the railing around the balcony and the two women walked over and leaned against it looking as calm and friendly as possible.

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes. "What the Hell is going on around here?"

Karui looked around and then leaned slightly closer to Sakura. "I was able to convince them that I'm not a threat. C helped me too. It's fine. I'm not hurt."

"I'm so relieved, but..." Sakura blinked rapidly, astonished. "C helped you? What did you say to convince them? I'm so confused." She rubbed at her forehead.

Karui spun around and put her arms on the rail, leaning over a little. "I've been looking for you since yesterday. I asked where you were and C said you were summoned to the Daimyo's palace for a few days."

Sakura nodded absently. "Yeah, just political stuff. Welcoming party and formal duties. I requested to come back early. I just want to finish things and get home."

Karui looked at Sakura pointedly and said very intimately, "Did you see Hatake-san while you were there? Is he all right?"

At the abrupt mention of Kakashi's name, Sakura's throat went dry. Karui was resistance, she knew that, but to bring him up here seemed so foolish and downright odd. Karui was always smarter than that.

"_My_ Hatake Kakashi? From Konoha?" Sakura scrunched her brow. "He was fine last time I saw him back at home. We had dinner together on my birthday before I left to come here. What makes you ask about _him_?"

"Come on, Sakura. We both know he's here. He's playing at being Hirameki Kazuo."

"Hey, Kakashi is good, but being in two places at once…?" Sakura snorted. "If he is here, he hasn't informed me. Surely you must be confusing him with someone else. And Hirameki Kazuo is no Kakashi, that's for damn sure." Then Sakura shrugged it off. "Listen, I don't have much time but can you tell me anymore about this resistance I keep hearing about? Why are they going against Lightning and the Raikage. C said there's a rogue group of nin running around and looking to overthrow the Raikage. Why would anyone do that?"

Karui huffed softly and stood up straight. "It's getting late, Sakura. We don't really have time to talk. Shouldn't you be getting to duties?"

Sakura glanced up at the outdoor clock. "Shit! You're right. I'll be late. Find me later, Karui. I want to continue this. Maybe we can have a drink together like we used to back in the war. Have some girl talk again."

The other woman lifted her chin. "Yeah. Like old times. If I'm not busy."

Sakura waved as she headed to the door. "Sounds good. Hey, I'm so glad things are okay. It's a huge relief to see you. We'll talk soon!"

Again Karui lifted her chin, but she didn't smile.

Sakura darted through the door and headed down the hall quickly, her guards matching her step for step. She neared the medical clinic but her heart was still pounding like a trapped bird. Kakashi was _always_ right. She couldn't trust anyone.

Never once in all the war had she had a drink with anyone. In fact, she and Karui hardly knew each other.

And Karui didn't remember.

* * *

><p>Choji was pacing. Two days he'd been doing nothing but making a track in the grass. They were in some sort of holding pattern now – Naruto refusing to let his squad leave the border, and no word from Sakura. It didn't make sense.<p>

Every single day, he'd send a message to Konoha requesting permission to extract Sakura. It felt so wrong to leave her there – but then again, it was her who asked them to go. She'd sauntered in, basically told them to pack up and that she would contact them when she needed them again. It wasn't like her but Choji had no doubt it was Sakura. Her scent, her chakra and her mannerisms were all legit. She knew everyone's names and the procedures, but something was off. He didn't think it at the time, but now he did.

Naruto was livid about the whole situation, but what could he do? Lightning was dark again – no word in or out to anyone. Konoha had tried to contact them but the only responses they got were that Sakura was doing her job and would be returned in 30 days – and it was only by mail. Radio communication was closed off.

Choji thought about infiltrating the Lightning Village just to check on her but if he was caught, it could mean war. No doubt they would consider it espionage and a lack of trust. The last thing he needed to was to be the catalyst to that and have the Hokage's best friend become a prisoner and bargaining chip between the nations. Naruto would never forgive him.

What else could they do?

Until there was a sign that she was in danger or she requested it, they would have to wait to extract her.

She had the sister scroll to his. If she really needed to get out, she could always use that jutsu.

For now, this was Choji's only comfort.

* * *

><p>"Nice work, Haruno," C said, standing behind Sakura as she sealed a wound on a child's forehead with chakra. "How do you get the wound hewn so cleanly?"<p>

Sakura shot him a backward glance with a confused look, and then gave him a perfunctory smile. "I create a loop with chakra around it rather than a single bond. When you try to force it together with the bond, it can make the edges curl and create a scar. This way there's nothing between the sides of the wound. It works best for a simple straight cut."

C watched her, his head bobbing in appreciation. "I never thought of that."

Sakura inspected her work on the small child and gave him a wink. The boy's blue eyes looked up at her with fear.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're all done. Will your mom let you have a lollipop?" She glanced up and the woman waiting by the curtain smiled and nodded. Sakura dug into the small drawer next to the suture room bed and pulled out a green one.

The boy held out his hand and whispered, "Thank you." It was so sweet that Sakura gave him a quick ruffle of his hair and helped him down from the bed. His mom, looking supremely relieved, held out her arms for him.

"Thank you so much! He never sits that still for me," his mother laughed before she hugged her son and inspected his head.

"They don't usually sit that still for me either." Sakura waved as they left. "Didn't think I'd see civilians at this tower," Sakura mumbled to C after, slipping over to the sink to wash her hands.

C hovered next to her. "Don't you have civvies around your hidden village?"

Sakura lowered her head as she focused on scrubbing her fingernails. "Yeah. It just doesn't seem as friendly here – especially in the tower. Doesn't seem fitting for anyone but soldiers. Bit more like a police state. I was just surprised."

Casually C leaned against the counter next to the sink. "Its not that bad, Sakura. You know we're free for an hour. Would you like to get some lunch after you finish clean-up?"

Sakura whirled around on him, still hot and tense from the encounter with Karui, her fingers dripping. She wasn't sure why she was less careful around C, but her anger was getting the better of her. "We're friends again? You were pretty cold last time I saw you. Honestly, C, I cannot handle any more flip flopping attitudes. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells all the time. If you think you might turn on me again, we should probably keep it professional. This is hard enough. I just want to put in my time and leave."

C's eyebrows rose in shock. Obviously he didn't expect a rant. "I won't apologize, Sakura. I got in as much shit as you did for you masquerading as me. We can call a truce or you can continue on in silence. I have friends here. I don't really need to be yours."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stared at him for a moment but finally her look softened. "Lunch will be fine. Let me put the supplies away first."

C nodded. "I'll help."

* * *

><p>Lunch was mostly eaten in silence. Even though C made Sakura feel less like an inmate than everyone else, he was still an unknown. Had he really helped Karui? Was Karui really who she was supposed to be? Was C ever on her side?<p>

When Sakura was just a genin, she could see through a henge jutsu easily. If Karui wasn't Karui, then it was the most impressive jutsu she'd ever seen. Her scent, voice and charka were normal. Maybe these people were taken over like with Orochimaru's technique - Fushi Tensei. Maybe they were all dead and all that was left was someone else's consciousness floating around in their brains. She was completely at a loss.

Perhaps everyone had given up order and chaos prevailed – no trust, just everyone for themselves.

"Not hungry?" C asked, making Sakura glance up from her ramen.

"My mind is just too alert right now. I need to get my bearings. It's been a long few days." Kakashi and C and Karui and Naruto and Chouji and all the strange happenings had her brain going at full tilt. There was no point in lying to him about how she was feeling – it was next to impossible not to telegraph it.

"Things will calm. They are going to let you do medical duties in the clinics until you return home. You've done well to keep yourself out of trouble. Requesting an early return was a good idea." C sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "You're a smart woman."

Sakura swirled her noodles around on her plate with her chopsticks. "Why are you helping me and giving me hints? Everyone else seems to have some hidden agenda which includes making my life harder but you seem to want to keep me out of trouble."

C screwed up his face momentarily and his eyes skimmed the other people in the cafeteria. "I like you, Sakura. I think you are a genuinely kind person. Not everyone agrees with how things are done here even though we are all doing them. I want to see you make it home as much as you want to go. And I think you could use a friend."

"What things are being done here?"

A scowl crossed C's pursed lips and he plunked his cup down on the table. "We should get back to duties."

Sakura could see he was more upset with himself for letting things slip. It didn't give her much to go on about what was happening, but she felt a little less anger toward him. "Okay. What's next on today's roster?"

But as they both moved to stand from the table, Sakura picking up her plate still half-full of food, one her usual escort was suddenly at the side of the table. It made her drop her plate back down to the wood, cracking the edge of the ceramic.

"What is it?" C asked roughly, obviously shocked as well.

"The Raikage wants her at the med section now. A team came in injured."

Sakura looked at C who held a hand out and flicked his fingers hurriedly. "Let's go."

Alarms rang in Sakura's head as their feet stomped down the hallway in which they ran together. C matched her stride and when they reached the med section the guard was referring to, Sakura could see the chaos.

At least seven men were on stretchers, some completely still, some writhing in pain. Blood was everywhere.

"What the f…" she breathed out, but C grabbed her and pulled her further into the room.

Another medic Sakura didn't know approached them, blood spattered over his white coat. "Good. You're here." He spoke directly to her. "Start on that one and I'll take this one. They're the most severe. The rest are stable. If you know you can't save him, move on."

"What happened?" Her eyes set on the man wrapped tightly in his own arms, growling and sputtering in pain.

"Rogue attack. Quit wasting time," the medic shouted, and then left her.

Sakura didn't have to be told twice. She rushed over to the man whose eyes were squeezed closed in anguish. He opened them momentarily to look at her and then whimpered, "Help me!"

"C, get me something to sedate him with!" But when she turned to look at him, C was gone. "Fuck me," she growled. Luckily a female medic assistant slipped into the space beside her and held up a syringe. Sakura quickly injected it into the IV the man had been set with before she got there and within seconds his limbs seemed to lose the stain in his tense muscles.

Carefully she took hold of his wrist while he was reduced to moaning. It was shocking how little blood there was on him so she wondered what could be so painful, but when his arm was moved, the entire picture became agonizingly clear.

The wound was cauterized. It was a mangled jagged stretch of ripped open skin.

"Oh my God!" the assistant said as they both stared at the wound. "It looks like he's been hit by lightning! The wound is all burned!"

Sakura's shaking hand rose and she pressed the back of it to her mouth. He _had_ been hit by lightning – a Raikiri to be exact. "It's a b-bad-it's a bad wound," she managed, shaken right to her core. "God damn it," she hissed, fighting the heat in her eyes. Now was not the time for the breakdown she so desperately wanted to have.

When Sakura had left him yesterday, Kakashi looked weak and sick. She'd given him horrible news and said a painful goodbye. All that wasted time, all that anger.

Sometime since, he had fought these men in that state and the idea that he'd had to resort to raikiri made her knees fight to keep her upright.

And the worst torment of all was knowing that there wasn't a soul within reach who would tell her if he was alive or dead.


	15. Accomplice

Last Hirameki - Chapter XV

Accomplice

* * *

><p>A perfect morning had dawned hours ago and still Kakashi was traversing the forest on his own lands with slow limps and drags. It would certainly be a beautiful day, should he survive it. Blood was still seeping through the bandage he'd hastily wrapped on his thigh after pulling out the foreign kunai, but fortunately his injured abdomen had not reopened. Instead he had a patchy red hand-sized burn over the wound where he had expertly cauterized his side with a mild chidori.<p>

Certainly not the least painful way to stop bleeding, but it had worked, so he supposed it was sort of a win.

Goro was dead. The large man's final state of non-existence was completely due to an unfounded decision to take stupid chances. They couldn't afford risks anymore with the Raikage and the Lightning-nin taking a more active role to interfere with their agenda. Only he and one other man survived the melee and Kakashi had no idea where that poor bleeding fellow had gone. When they were all that was left, they both took the necessary opportunity to head in the farthest direction from the enemy. The only smart move made in the whole debacle.

Kakashi's chakra was frightfully low now after resorting to the mangekyou twice. Add in the remnants of the poison and his rusty skills, and suddenly he was feeling quite lucky to be alive.

Some relief trickled into the copy-nin as the familiar short stone garden wall that was built between the forest edge and the back of the Hirameki gardens came into view. Since he'd made the long journey alive, now the most pressing problem was going to be getting to the house and into his rooms unseen. Even if he stripped down out of his make-shift shinobi gear, bloody skin, burns and scars were a pretty big indicator that something was amiss.

He didn't even have the strength to go to the waterfall and wash the blood off, although his tired aching bones would welcome an hour in his hotpool.

Awkwardly, he staggered along the inside of the wall, working hard to stay out of sight as much as possible between the decorative pencil-like evergreens planted along the path. But not even halfway to the large house, the end had inevitably come. Each step grew too painful, each attempt to watch the gravel under his feet became unfocused, and each breath was now strained.

Perhaps he would just die there and become part of the manicured Hirameki scenery, roots and ivy winding their way through his limbs, erasing all the mental and physical anguish that being in Kumo had brought him over the five long years of his tenancy.

With a grand effort, Kakashi eased himself down to half-sit on the wall, grunting with the pain. As his thoughts turning fairly morose, he realized that perhaps it really was the end. Death in a foreign country and his old Leaf comrades would never even know how it came to him. Depressing. But he supposed Death was coming for him as a shinobi soon anyway. A trade off for the quiet years of peace he'd just had.

However, it was not Death but a different uninvited guest who suddenly came upon him with quick feet as the stones of the pea gravel sidewalk were kicked this way and that in haste. The crunching steps were almost a jog.

What could Kakashi do but sit there? A toddler could defeat him with a good kick.

And then the person hastily appeared, practically skidding to a stop while huffing out some unspoken desperation. He had his back to Kakashi and seemed oblivious to the bleeding man's plight on the short rock wall behind him. Instead he shook a pack of cigarettes roughly and pulled one out of the open flap with his lips. A frantic snap at the zippo lighter and the chemical scent of butane lit by flint reached Kakashi almost immediately as silky blue smoke drifted above the man's head. The soft crisp sound of burning paper and tobacco was unmistakable.

Toshiro sighed out a long "Ahhhhh," as his shoulders visibly relaxed.

If it didn't hurt so much, Kakashi would have laughed. Instead he settled for his usual greeting.

"Yo."

Toshiro's head jerked up and he spun, obviously recognizing the voice. But when his eyes landed on the sight of a bloodied ninja slumped slightly against the garden wall, his lit cigarette dangled from his open mouth until it fell, landing on the hand holding the lighter in it's hot path.

"Ow, oh, shit," Toshiro growled, roughly smacking the embers off his hand almost comically, tiny sparks from the end going this way and that before it fell to smoke in the gravel. Then hastily his eyes flipped back up and he could only stare agog at the dishevelled and weakened man in black clothes.

Kakashi lifted his shaking hand and pinched his mask at his nose with two fingers, drawing it down to his throat. With difficulty he lifted his chin toward Toshiro's lighter. "Didn't peg you for a smoker, Toshiro."

Toshiro seemed to shake his head to sort out that he was really seeing what he was actually seeing. Droplets fell from his damp, freshly showered hair and his light brown yukuta flapped in the soft morning breeze. But his feet couldn't seem to move, and neither could his mouth.

"Can I get one?" Kakashi added nonchalantly, trying not to add to his friend's distress.

Finally, though timidly, Toshiro moved, his shaking hand holding out the package for Kakashi, who carefully pulled out a long cigarette and perched it between his lips. Then with obvious reluctance, Toshiro flicked the lighter again in his cupped hands and held it close to Kakashi's face against the end of the cigarette; his wide eyes stayed fixed on the edge of Kakashi's scar just under the frayed black hat, strands of silver escaping the cap here and there.

With a long drag in, Kakashi blew smoke out of the side of his mouth and sighed. It tickled his throat and burned his lungs a little but the chemical poison numbed his body from his chest outward. A couple more drags and he was relaxed enough to let his tight shoulders slump. His hand found his side and he shifted minutely to get more comfortable.

It probably took a minute or so, but Toshiro seemed to settle on the fact that Hirameki Kazuo was in an extreme state on the garden wall, but currently posed no threat. Intelligently, his wide eyes scanned the whole area carefully before focusing back on Kakashi.

"What are you doing here like this, Kazuo?" Toshiro asked quietly - the telltale tinge of fear in his glassy voice.

"Hm. Currently I would say dying, but it's early. Plans can change." Kakashi took another long drag on the cigarette and then removed it from his lips pinched between his thumb and finger. He never did like smoking but the buzz he would get might help with the pain enough to continue on a little longer.

Toshiro rubbed his forehead roughly then gestured shakily toward Kakashi's obviously still bleeding leg. "Wh-what can I do?"

Kakashi nodded, a half-hearted grin on his palid face. Toshiro was a good man indeed. "How are you with a needle?"

* * *

><p>How they'd managed to sneak past the myriad of staff in the Hirameki household in the early afternoon was beyond reckoning, but somehow Kakashi found himself sitting on the large tub edge in his personal bathroom within his own rooms. Toshiro's nervous hands were trying desperately to thread a needle but it just wasn't happening.<p>

"I can't do it," he admitted with defeat.

"It's okay, give it here." Kakashi held his bloody fingers out for the implements.

A slight shake of Toshiro's head preceded a long breath as he handed the needle over. "I can't hold it any longer. What the Hell is going on here? Why are you dressed like that? Why are you injured? There is blood _everywhere..._"

"I suppose I owe you that much," Kakashi agreed. "Help me with my clothes and I'll explain as we go."

"Okay…" Toshiro appeared to find his boldness a little after his small outburst.

He reached toward the hat but Kakashi cleared his throat. "Better leave that there."

"Why?" Toshiro started.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet."

With a mechanical nod, Toshiro unquestioningly obeyed; he reached instead for Kakashi's torn shirt.

"That's crap now. Grab a kunai from my leg holster and just cut it off."

Toshiro stood with his hands out, seemingly lost, but then he rubbed at his face hard before snapping open the kunai pouch on Kakashi's leg and sliding the sharp weapon out. "Oh, what the Hell," he mumbled, and then proceeded to carefully cut Kakashi's shirt away from his bloodied body in long strips.

Kakashi tightened his lips at the stunned way Toshiro's eyes trailed his scars and the fresh burn mark on Kakashi's side. When Toshiro's brow scrunched and he met Kakashi's one exposed eye he shook his head again, bewildered.

"I'm a shinobi," Kakashi said quietly as he easily threaded the needle.

"You think…?" Toshiro scoffed, working to slide the shirt off Kakashi's shoulders without hurting him.

"Okay. I deserved that. I'm actually a ninja from the Hidden Village of Leaf and my real name is Hatake Kakashi. Sato really is my grandfather, but my father, Hatake Sakumo, was an elite shinobi from the Fire Country when he met my mother Hana. It's a long story, but I've lived there all my life until five years ago when Sato called me here…. Well, Isao did actually."

Toshiro crouched down and worked at Kakashi's wrappings on his legs, gingerly pulling the sandals off as well. "My father knew about your life?"

"Somewhat." Kakashi shrugged and it hurt. "He knew where I lived and sent a letter there to our postmaster. Sato sent one to the Hokage and the rest is history."

"Okay, but why are you in this state?"

"That's a longer story."

Toshiro motioned for Kakashi to ease to the side a little so he could help him with his pants, mindful of the wounded thigh. "Well it doesn't exactly look like you are going anywhere anytime soon so I'd say we have time."

Kakashi laughed softly. "Okay. Okay. Don't take this the wrong way,Toshiro, but let's continue this in the shower."

* * *

><p>"What's the status?" Naruto asked roughly, Tsunade standing behind him as they stared down Shikamaru and a masked ANBU captain.<p>

"I'm afraid there's still no word out of Kumo. They're dark. There was just the one letter from the Raikage to assure us that she is fine and working. Choji has contacted again today to say he wants to extract her. I don't think that's a good idea. He's excellent at his job, but if he is caught there, it could mean his death and maybe hers too. I would recommend waiting," Shikamaru said heavily. "Choji indicated that they are being watched at the border as well."

A knock at the door had all heads turning, but Naruto was expecting them so he stood up and moved around his desk. Two additional ANBU walked in escorting Darui, who was looking fairly bored with the whole thing. They stood at either side of him.

"Darui-San. I apologize for the way in which we brought you here, but I have some questions I want answered. I won't mince words. What is happening in Kumo and why did they ask for Sakura?" Naruto stood two steps away and crossed his arms over his chest.

Darui shrugged nonchalantly. "For the illness my countrymen had trouble understanding, as you know. Not sure why you would ask me again. Not very good for inter-country relations."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "We can't contact her. Her ANBU squad has been removed from the area by her own request. This isn't our protocol. You understand that we are considering the lack of contact regarding our own high ranking officials a possible act of war. The Raikage will not return my hails." Even with his demeanor being fairly calm, everyone in the room could feel the power emanating from the Hokage.

Darui glanced quickly around the room and shook his head. "Sorry. No idea what the issue is. Maybe she defected. And as she is seconded, she is Lightning for the time being. You know, its starting to feel like I'm a prisoner. I believe my own country would consider that a possible act of war as I'm here as an envoy. You wouldn't want to break our peace over conjecture."

Naruto's brow creased tightly and he wasn't able to keep the anger out of his face. "I thought with our shared past you would be more forthcoming, Darui. And yes, as you said, now you are a prisoner." He glanced at the ANBU beside the Lightning-nin. "Put him in the cells on the upper level." Then he turned back to Darui. "You have a day to think about what I asked before I put you on the lower level."

"Of course." Darui bowed.

With a nod, Naruto had the ANBU remove the lightning-nin with the exception of the captain who stayed behind. Neji finally removed his ANBU mask and regarded Naruto with drawn features. "He's lying."

Naruto rubbed his face roughly. "I know. Something is off about him. His chakra feels the same as it always did, but there is something...a layer under it maybe. "

Tsunade crossed over to the window and stared out at the coming evening over the large peaceful village. "I'm so worried about her."

Naruto sighed softly from beside her. "I am too. But we have to be careful. This could start a war."

* * *

><p>Kakashi lounged in the soft armchair in the den that he had grown to favour over every other excellent piece of furniture in the Hirameki mansion. The ice tinkled in the glass of whiskey Kakashi was nursing and Toshiro was looking like he was ready to doze off after the stressful afternoon while half lying on the loveseat nearby.<p>

All in all, Toshiro had done a decent job of stitching the wound on his leg after getting over his fear and vomiting at least once, so there was no way to put a price on what Kakashi owed him. More than once he'd thanked Toshiro for essentially saving his life, but the man had brushed away the idea that Kakashi's condition was that dire. At least Kakashi had someone he could finally trust.

As of yet, Sato had not awoken. There was nothing else Kakashi could do but to wait for the opportunity to sit and enjoy what was left of their short time together. He'd spent an hour that afternoon alone looking at the photos Sato wanted to share, and even pulled out some old videos of his young mother playing violin at a concert. He figured Sato would enjoy them as well. She truly was masterful at the instrument, and he wished he had seen her play it when she was alive, even just once. She was a very beautiful woman - even through a recorded symphony, he could see how alive her spirit was. Kakashi could somewhat understand Sakumo's willingness to defy Sato and all of Kumo to marry her. What a unlikely pair they must have made...

Unexpectedly, Isao drifted into the room and stood in front of the fire to make both men glance up. "I'm sorry, Kazuo. You have a guest. I know you asked to not be disturbed but she's…"

Kakashi hm'd and took a gulp of his drink. "It's okay, Isao. I sort of expected her after the other night. Send her in."

Even before Kakashi finished his sentence, Aiko breezed in looking definitely worn. Her eyes were tired, ringed in red, and her pretty mouth was turned down at the corners. She wore a comfortable looking gray yukuta and her hair was down for a change. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time her long pink hair was loose like that. It had such a bold wave to it that any resemblance to Sakura vanished.

Isao took the wise opportunity to make himself scarce.

Not even a greeting crossed the woman's lips before she started her tirade.

"I'm so angry right now, Kazuo. Do you know what that woman did to me the other night? She used her barbarian tricks to make me sick. I think she was trying to kill me!" Aiko paced the floor in front of the fire. Her feet practically stomping. "I'm still sick. I think she poisoned me."

Kakashi sat up a little to lean forward and to show Aiko he was listening, but he winced with the effort. His drink sloshed over his hand slightly but he was too tired to care. "Calm down, Aiko. I don't think she was trying to kill you."

"Yes she was," Aiko growled softly, uncharacteristically. "She grabbed my arm and put a hand on my back and within seconds I could barely think or walk. I think Katsura figured it out and saved me."

"Are you sure you just didn't drink too much?" Kakashi had to fight not to grin. Aiko was undone and it was almost comical to watch. Such a rare sight.

"When have you ever seen me drink too much, Kaz? When?" She stopped and stared at him. "I am _never_ out of control."

"No, never," Kakashi goaded.

"This is different!" she huffed. "I'm contacting the Raikage. She needs to be punished for what she did!"

With supreme effort, Kakashi lurched up and approached the irate woman. "You can't do that, Aiko. Punishment there is not what you think. She won't just get reprimanded or slapped on the wrist. The punishment will be corporal."

The anger in Aiko's face increased as she looked up at Kakashi. "I don't care. Why do you care about her so much?" she hissed. "And what do you know about how things work there? She can't get away with treating me like that. The Raikage needs to know what she was doing!"

Kakashi grew quiet. He could feel the anger bubbling up. Never in five years had he been so annoyed with Aiko's snobbish princess elitism, but this flippancy could kill Sakura. He was done placating her arrogance at being part of the top of Kumo society. The fact that she was happy to let Sakura be punished bodily rapidly changed his opinion on her. Spiteful jealousy could be so disgusting in a woman.

Monumentally calmly, Kakashi grasped her shoulders to keep her still. "If you say anything to the Raikage about that night, I'll never forgive you, Aiko." He put his palm on her cheek and locked eyes with her. "I've never asked you for anything before but this you must do for me."

For only the second time in their acquaintance, Kakashi could see tears forming in Aiko's eyes. "Kazuo...aren't I more important to you than her? Why would you let her do that to me?"

"I'm so sorry," Toshiro cut in, awkwardly standing and moving backwards towards the door. "I should give you two some privacy."

"Oh," Aiko gasped, not realizing another person was in the room until just them. She hastily wiped at her eyes as Kakashi allowed her to move against his body and turn her head away. He brushed a hand down her long hair to calm her.

"It's okay, Toshiro. We're almost finished."

Toshiro put his hands up but stayed where he was, giving Kakashi a sympathetic look.

Kakashi looked down at the pink hair against his shoulder. "Have you sent anything to the Raikage, Aiko? I need to know."

He felt her tense against his body. "No, Kazuo."

"Promise?"

Shifting, she looked up at him, her glassy eyes meeting his. "I promise."

"Okay," he said gently. "Come and sit down for a moment." Carefully he led Aiko to the loveseat and sat next to her. From the corner of his eye, he saw Toshiro start to leave the room as covertly as possible. "Wait, Toshiro. I'm going to need you in a moment."

Toshiro stayed still but Kakashi could see the nervousness rising again in his wide eyes and strained muscles. Poor Toshiro. He had unwittingly become an accomplice in all the things he didn't understand.

"What are you doing, Kazuo?" Aiko asked softly, her fingers gingerly running up and down the front edge of his yukata.

Kakashi put his hand on the back of Aiko's neck to hold her still while his other rubbed gently at his left eye. When he looked back up at her, his left eye was closed.

"I'm sorry for all this, Aiko. You got caught up in things that shouldn't involve you." Slowly he pulled her closer. He could tell by her face she was expecting him to kiss her, but when his eye opened up and the sharingan blazed red at her, she gasped just before she lost consciousness in the sharingan's spell.

Kakashi led her down to slump against the back of the loveseat. And then he himself fell back, pressing his hand to his eye roughly.

Toshiro reactively lurched forward and crouched in front of Aiko, tilting his head when he found her basically asleep. "That's an interesting trick."

Kakashi coughed out a laugh, unable to move again for the moment. "She won't remember her need to tell the Raikage. She won't remember this conversation either."

Toshiro glanced at the pale Kakashi and grinned a little. "Two women with pink hair... You lead an interesting life, Kazuo. Wouldn't it have been better to just make her forget what happened to make her so angry? Is that something you can do?"

A smile tugged at Kakashi's own mouth. "Aiko is a formidable woman. Strong, intelligent, beautiful, loyal to a fault. But sometimes she forgets she can't rule over everyone. I don't think she's been told the word "no" too often in her privledged life. I think it might have been good for her to feel a little humility for once. And I think Sakura would appreciate it if Aiko remembers it too. If the tables were reversed between these women, Sakura would not take having Aiko severely punished so lightly - no matter how she felt about her. That's the difference between them."

"Sakura, the doctor from yesterday…" Toshiro recalled. "Too bad she's not here now."

"Yes, she's my…" But before Kakashi could continue the conversation, the chakra barrier around the estate pinged. And not once, but three times. Kakashi's sharingan opened and both eyes darted from Aiko to Toshiro. "This isn't good. I'm sorry, my friend."

"For what?"

Kakashi got up as quickly as humanly possible in his diminished state and grabbed the kunai he had concealed along his side from within his yukata. He was so drained of chakra that any fight he could muster wasn't enough to save even himself - in fact, it might be the thing that killed him. A panicked feeling sat in his stomach that things might end very badly in the next few minutes for all of them.

Suddenly, the pop of chakra by the fireplace announced the trio of ninja that he had sensed coming over the barrier, but the sight of the man's white hair and the concerned looks on all their faces calmed him almost immediately.

"Omoi, you are lucky I didn't have a heart attack. I'm not a young man, you know," Kakashi half-laughed, holding his side with one hand and letting his kunai lower to his side in the other. He glanced down at Toshiro who seemed locked in place, wide eyes and an open mouth telegraphing his shock. "I'm sorry, Toshiro. You'll get used to it."

Toshiro's mouth snapped closed and he stood up beside Kakashi, scanning the unusual visitors.

Omoi took a step closer and put a hand tightly on Kakashi's bicep. "Geez, Hatake. We were worried you were dead. I'm sorry to come here but after Ko came back and said your squad got into trouble, we had to make sure you were alive. Ko said you'd taken at least one kunai to the side. He was in bad shape too. He told me about Goro's misstep. I'm sorry. You should have been squad leader. They'd probably all still be alive..."

"Don't second guess it, Omoi. I'm pleased Ko made it."

Omoi nodded slowly, then waved a hand at the two women standing with him. "Samui is going to stay here with you and help protect the area while you recover. She will blend in with the staff. Consider her permanent."

Kakashi looked at the attractive young blond with the cropped hair and blue eyes. They'd seen each other at meetings but they hadn't spoken up to now. He remembered her from years ago though and knew she was as capable as any ninja - maybe moreso.

"Hatake-san," she said as she bowed respectfully. "I'm at your disposal."

Normally Kakashi wouldn't want the ninja presence there but in his state, he was grateful. There was too much to worry about with Sato's health and the abundance of civilians in their employ. He had to think of them. After surviving the attempted poisoning, Kumo was certainly going to make a move on him sooner rather than later.

The other young woman with short brown hair stepped forward and Kakashi didn't recognize her at all.

"This is Hakui. She's going to heal you."

The young brunette bowed as well and Kakashi felt some relief. He was no good to anyone as he was now despite Toshiro's careful stitching. "I appreciate it. Samui, I'll show you where the primary seal is for my chakra barrier. You can put your chakra in it as well. It will be good to have the help. I'll have Isao get you some civilian clothes. Hakui, I'll take you and Omoi to my personal area and you can take your time. My side is pretty bad." He glanced at his young leader. "We should talk as well while she works."

Omoi nodded his concurrence. "I think its time our half-measures were over, Kakashi. I'm afraid we need to act. I have increased the recon and information gathering so we can begin counter strikes in a few days. We have to rid Kumogakure of the Raikage's tyranny. I want my home back. We can't let them get any closer to us now."

"Agreed. Let's go," Kakashi motioned to the far door, but glanced at Toshiro before he followed. "Can you take Aiko home when she wakes. She'll be a little disoriented. She won't know why she's here."

Toshiro gave Kakashi a slightly overwhelmed but agreeable look. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in fresh scrubs on a stool in the infirmary storage room and stared at the clipboard on her lap. She wasn't really seeing anything on the page and the warmth of sleepiness was sitting just behind her eyes with a headache on it's heels. She just couldn't seem to sleep anymore, her mind turning and turning into the small hours each night.<p>

"Haruno-sama?!" a voice broke through the haze and Sakura's head bobbed up.

"I'm sorry. Uh...where were we?" she asked blankly.

"Haruno-sama, I called your name at least three times. Are you okay?"

Sakura stared unfocused at the young orderly who was up on a stepladder among the shelves of medical supplies, a concerned look on her young face.

No, to say the very least, Sakura was far from okay. Two days had passed since she had watched a man die in the medical wing from a raikiri burn that could only have been given to him by Hatake Kakashi. And since then, no one had even whispered the name Hiramkei Kazuo around her so all she could do was wonder if he had been seen in any social circles since. She did, however, hear the debriefing of one of the surviving squad members who said they had defeated the rogue group. And not one prisoner was taken.

How could anything possibly be okay now?

Since then she had become an apparition, drifting from her room to the cafeteria and the infirmary, and then back again. C, strangely, had all but vanished since she had turned to get his help with the wounded man. Her orders were given by scroll everyday now and she followed them compliantly. All the while, her mind hashed and rehashed what she could possibly do.

Her only option left in the unwanted situation was to get as much information and to survive the next 17 days so she could go home. Undoubtedly, Konoha should be treating Kumo as hostile. This would be the first tidbit of info given.

"Haruno-sama?!"

"Oh, sorry. Yes. We were at the B-6 shelf. Jars of inulin." She scanned the medicinal lists of supplies. "Do you keep arnica? I don't see horsetail or milk thistle or noni…"

"We don't use those."

"Why not?"

"A lot of our medics use refined medicines now. Not a lot make their own. It's slowly being phased out."

Sakura pressed her knuckle to her chin. "Your supplies are lacking by what I see here. Who could I talk to about restocking? I should maybe have a training session on how to boost the effects of medicines by making ones own and infusing chakra…"

"You can talk to me," C's voice said from the doorway. He leaned casually against the frame and regarded her in a friendly manner. He was back in his one-shouldered uniform with his headband firmly in place. He looked like he stepped right out of the war tent all those years ago. What a nostalgic sight.

"Oh," Sakura murmured, her brow creased in surprise at the sudden appearance of the absent shinobi. "Well generally speaking, your supplies suck. You need more."

"Okay," C smiled congenially. "Want to go out and get some with me? Raikage-sama is giving you a day pass. It's likely a test but at least you can get outside for a bit."

"That is a definite yes. Let me get changed."

Yes, she thought to herself, it was undoubtedly a test. But the idea of getting out was too appealing to turn down. From what she could see from the windows, it was gorgeous outside. And perhaps, just perhaps, she could get some information or at least a newspaper. Everyone seemed to know the name Hirameki Kazuo. Someone was bound to have seen him or at least heard if he was suddenly missing. Anticipation made her heart pound.

Truly the news was so welcome that if she wasn't so suspicious of C, she might have hugged him.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the delay. I'm rusty. This is the first chapter I've written in years. The next one will be faster as I spent a lot time working out the plot and had to use this chapter transitionally to get where I need to go. In the next, things will start happening. Thanks for your patience!<p> 


End file.
